<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay For Pay by anephemeralmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222287">Gay For Pay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind'>anephemeralmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Camboys, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times calls for desperate measures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain when I only have one WIP going</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started as a joke, as most bad life decisions seems to do.</p><p>When the local theater closed, and Timmy suddenly found himself out of a job, due to the full blown viral pandemic taking over the globe, he’d joked with Armie that maybe he should just start doing porn, since people would need something to distract themselves with now that they were forced to be home all the time, and what’s more distracting than jerking off? Helps boost the immune system too, so really, he’d be doing people a favor.</p><p>He hadn’t meant it of course, and Armie said he made enough at his job to help support them both. He’d felt a little weird relying on his roommate to pay his bills, and he promised to pay him back once this whole situation blew over and things got back to normal.</p><p>Armie had said he didn’t want Timmy to worry about owing him anything, said that helping out in a crisis was exactly what friends were for.</p><p>Then Armie got laid off too, and while Armie at least had savings that would last them a little while, they suddenly found themselves with no income, and it wasn’t like rent had gotten any cheaper.</p><p>At least they had enough toilet paper to last them a while, because Timmy had been bullied by the little sister of someone at the theater to buy a whole damn sack of like 56 rolls to help support her ballet group. Armie had laughed at him at the time, but who’s laughing now?</p><p>But just because they had toilet paper, and suddenly that was like having blocks of literal gold in your cabinets, they still had no way of actually earning any money. Armie joked they could sell some toilet paper online, but Timmy quickly shot that idea down. He didn’t want to be <em>that </em>guy. The asshole, profiting off of other peoples fear.</p><p>There had to be other ways of earning some money while the world was shutting down around them.</p><p>Timmy knew that Zendaya sometimes did these livestream things, and she could earn a crazy amount in just about an hours time. She had never been ashamed of it, and had told Timmy about it pretty early on in their friendship, she had been a little worried he was gonna think it was weird to hang out with her after finding out about it, but he’d never cared – it was her body, her choice, she was free to do whatever she wanted.</p><p>When some asshole at the theater had found out and tried to blackmail her about it, she’d told everyone herself – even provided them with an invite for her next livestream.</p><p>She told Timmy later that it had been her most successful one yet, and she’d doubled her usual earnings, nearly tripled them in fact. She had also jokingly told him that it was a shame she wasn’t a man, because when they had male partners, they usually earned that much every time.</p><p>“People go wild for some real gay for pay stuff.” She’d said with a shrug. “I don’t really get it, but you know, to each their own.”</p><p>He hadn’t ever really pictured himself doing porn, that’s not to say he didn’t fully support sex workers, because he did – he just never pictured himself becoming one. But desperate times and all that.</p><p>Shooting off a text to Zendaya, he feels butterflies fluttering around his belly. He doesn’t really know why he’s so nervous, since he had no intentions of actually showing his face. Zendaya had told him that it took her a good long while before she did a face reveal, and that most people were just there to watch you fuck yourself anyway, so they didn’t really care.</p><p>But somehow, he still worried a little bit that people were gonna recognize him. Not that he thought his mom would ever hang out on a porn livestream, but you never knew with Pauline.</p><p>It takes Zendaya no time at all to reply – she liked to bully him about the amount of time he spent on his phone, when really, she had no leg to stand on. Mostly she just liked to pretend, that since she didn’t use Instagram, she was somehow above him, even though her screen time reports said otherwise – and he feels instantly relieved, it’s not that he expected her to make fun of him for this, but it was still pretty nerve-wracking to actually ask about it.</p><p><br/>
<span class="small">[t: Livestreaming still paying the bills?]<br/>
[z: Yah]<br/>
[z: Why?]<br/>
[z: You gonna give it a go? 😏]<br/>
[t: Might have to, bills are stacking up 🙃]<br/>
[z: Yeeeeeeh, feel you 😔]<br/>
[z: Let know, k? I’ll help you set it up and shit 💖]<br/>
[t: Thanks Z, you’re the best 😘]</span></p><p>Timmy can hear Armie puttering around in the kitchen, probably making them yet another fancy dish he discovered while binging the Australian version of Masterchef, and the butterflies in his stomach are quickly joined by random gurgles, even just <em>thinking</em> about Armie cooking had him starving.</p><p>He’d always said it was a damn shame Armie didn’t pursue a career in cooking, because not only was he really fucking good at it, but it obviously made him really happy, too. Armie had just shrugged, and muttered something about his parents expecting better, and it being too late now.</p><p>Timmy knew Armie’s parents were loaded as fuck, but he also knew they cut contact with him as soon as he broke off his engagement with the girl they’d chosen for him, said he’d shamed the whole family, and even Armie getting an education in a field they approved of wasn’t enough to fix things.</p><p>He doesn’t think Armie chose his education with the intent of getting back into his family’s good graces, but he had a feeling that their disappointment in him had hit him harder than he’d liked, and he’d made some choices he normally probably wouldn’t have done, because of it.</p><p>Armie might have actually become a chef or something if he’d married that girl, or even an actor maybe, Timmy could see the longing in his eyes every time he talked about the theater, but as with the cooking thing, every time Timmy brought it up, Armie just shrugged it off.</p><p>He’s not so sure Armie would have been much <em>happier</em> though, stuck in a marriage he didn’t really want, he’d probably have kids already too. His parents seemed like the type of people who would expect grandchildren just a year after the wedding.</p><p>His phone buzzing next to him on the bed distracts him from further thoughts about how different Armie’s life could have been, if he’d just made a few different choices, and how much those choices would’ve impacted Timmy’s life as well, since they probably never would have met if Armie had gone ahead and gotten married – Armie wouldn’t have needed a roommate then.</p><p>He snorts at Zendaya’s text, and he almost wants to play it off as a joke, but he knows she’s 100% serious, and… Well, it's not like Timmy can say the thought didn’t cross his mind.</p><p><br/>
<span class="small">[z: You gonna get Armie to join? 🤩]<br/>
[t: idk, I want to]<br/>
[t: but akglsjfka]<br/>
[t: how the fuck do you ask something like that?]<br/>
[z: Eh, just ask 🤷♀️]<br/>
[t: 😒]<br/>
[z: 😘]</span></p><p>Having Armie join him in the stream, it would… Not only would it help put him at ease, because Armie always did know how to calm him down, but it would also be a little bit like his own personal hell. Having Armie right there, naked, possibly touching him, getting him off… It’s not like Timmy had never <em>thought </em>about it before.</p><p>Sure, if anyone asked, he said he was straight, and he meant it. He’d only ever had girlfriends, only ever brought girls home from bars, had only fucked girls. But Armie? There was just something about him that made Timmy <em>want</em>.</p><p>He didn’t understand it, but the times Armie walked around their apartment shirtless, or just in his underwear, Timmy had to excuse himself to his bedroom to calm down. His dick clearly hadn’t gotten the message that Armie was a guy, since it stood to attention pretty much as soon as Timmy saw Armie’s abs.</p><p>Needless to say, the summer was fucking torture.</p><p>So sitting beside Armie and watching while he jerked himself off? Timmy worried he might not even have to touch himself to shoot all over the place, and wouldn’t that be more than a little embarrassing to have on film?</p><p>He kept coming back to the money though, and right now, money trumped his embarrassment. They desperately needed some cash, and while they weren’t at risk of starvation any time soon, Timmy worried about making rent. Because even though he hadn’t said anything, Timmy knew that Armie could only afford to pay one more month, then they’d be homeless.</p><p>Timmy knows that Armie likes to go on a long walk after dinner, to clear his head and to work off some carbs, and usually Timmy spends that time doing the dishes, or playing something on his Nintendo Switch, but today, as soon as Armie is out the door, he picks up his phone and calls Zendaya.</p><p>She’d obviously been waiting for him to call since the texts earlier, and had already taken the liberty of creating an account for him. Apparently you needed a referral to get in, which he didn’t know, and he wondered a little about how she’d gotten started herself – but that was a conversation for another time.</p><p>When he logged into his email, there was one waiting for him, and all he had to do was click on the link to confirm his email address. She talked a little about the specifics, and how to make sure you had the best lighting, and stuff like that.</p><p>She also asked him what type of camera he planned to be using, and his brain completely blanked, until he remembered that Armie had a super fancy one he’d gotten as a christmas gift from work before everything went to shit. So at least he didn’t have to worry about spending any money that he didn’t actually have on getting a camera that was good enough for people not to immediately turn the stream off due to the fact they couldn’t see anything.</p><p>Zendaya also talked him through setting up the cash point, so that all the donations went directly to him, apparently if you didn’t, the site would automatically take 20% of the earnings, just because they could, and claim that it was a fee for using their servers.</p><p>Timmy was really glad he had Zendaya to help, or he definitely would have fallen right into that trap, because he really wasn’t all that fond of reading the small print on things – Armie kept yelling at him about it, but, it was always so boring and his eyes just kinda glazed over and then he just signed the thing any way.</p><p>After everything is up and running, and Zendaya promises to give him a shout-out at the end of her next stream, to get his name out there. Timmy thanks her one more time and promises to take her out for a really good dinner once the world is back on its feet.</p><p>She just laughs, “Honestly? I’m just looking forward to watching you and Armie fuck, man. You don’t need to thank me.” and then she hangs up.</p><p>Armie returns from his walk not long after, and like always, they move into the living room and put on Netflix. All through the first two episodes of whatever true crime documentary Armie has decided to torture him with tonight, all Timmy can think about is how to go about asking his best friend to do porn with him for money.</p><p>He’s essentially asking him to prostitute himself, and while Timmy doesn’t really have all that many hang ups about doing that – really the only thing is, he doesn’t want his sister to find out, not because she would judge, but because she’d find the whole thing hilarious and tell fucking everyone – he has no idea how Armie is going to react.</p><p>Armie has no idea about Zendaya’s side job, because she never said he could tell him, so he didn’t. When Timmy had told her that earlier, she had aww’d at him, called him sweet, then she’d called him an idiot, and that she didn’t give a fuck if Armie knew.</p><p>He figured that could be a great starting point, so when the dude on screen starts talking about murder weapons, Timmy picks up his beer, and turns to face Armie. He doesn’t say anything though, just sits there, staring at him, nervously picking off the label on the bottle until Armie pauses the show, and turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Everything okay there, Timmy?”</p><p>Timmy lets out a little panicked giggle, and runs a hand through his hair, desperately trying to gather his thoughts, to no avail. All he seems to be thinking about is, no matter what Armie’s answer is, he’s still going to have to <em>ask</em> Armie to do porn with him. “Uhm. I… I don’t know, actually.”</p><p>Suddenly worry spreads across Armie’s face, and Timmy finds himself frowning, because what? He hadn’t even asked anything yet. “Are you, you’re not feeling sick are you?” Armie asks gently, and Timmy immediately shakes his head.</p><p>“No! No, I promise, I’m fine. That’s not…” His voice cracks, and normally Armie would laugh at him for that, but right now, it doesn’t seem like he even noticed.“That’s not what I meant at all, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Okay, good.” Armie sighs in relief, and lifts a hand to his chest. “But you want to talk about something, right?” He asks, nodding when Timmy hums out an affirmative noise. “You could have just said that when I got back from my walk, you know? I wouldn’t have put this on if I’d known you’d wanted to talk.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay, I, uhm. I mean…” Timmy definitely knows that Armie would literally drop anything if he said he needed to talk, which is kind of exactly why he hadn’t said something, he just wasn’t ready yet. “I just, I kinda needed some time to work up the… You know, work up the guts to ask you what I’m about to ask you.”</p><p>“Timmy, you know I’d do anything for you, right? You’re my best friend, man.” Armie reaches out, as if to cup his cheek, before changing his mind halfway there, and ruffling Timmy’s curls instead.</p><p>He can tell that Armie is still worried, and he knows that if this had been the other way around, he would be panicking right now, coming up with all kinds of crazy worst case scenarios – and even though he doesn’t want to admit it, Armie is just as prone to anxiety as Timmy is, so he really doesn’t want to drag this on for too long, he just…</p><p>He still doesn’t know how the fuck you actually asks someone to do porn with you.</p><p>“Yeah…” Timmy swallows deeply. “This isn’t – I mean, this just isn’t the type of thing you normally ask your best friend though.”</p><p>“Let me just ask you one thing.” Armie says calmly, taking the beer bottle out of Timmy’s hand and placing it on the table, before lacing their fingers together and giving Timmy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Timmy doesn’t need any time at all to think about that question, he just answers it right away. No doubt in his mind at all. “Yes, of course. With my life.”</p><p>“Then just ask.” Armie smiles softly at him, stroking his thumb across the back of Timmy’s palm.</p><p>“Okay, but… Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Timmy laughs, a little hysterically, he can see in Armie’s eyes just how worried he actually is about him, and he knows he needs to put him out of his misery right away. Even if the cost is his dignity, and possibly their friendship.</p><p>“Right, okay, here goes nothing!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean, yeah, I doubt it needs saying, but still... Obviously the situation going on out there in the world is horrific, and I'm not trying to make light of people's suffering in any way by writing this, but also, at the same time, since it is affecting so many people, why <em>wouldn't</em> people be writing about it - This is how we cope, and distract ourselves. </p><p>Do other countries have sport teams etc go around selling big sacks of toilet paper to help fund their shit? Or is that just a Norwegian thing? I mean, I'm guessing a lot of you saw the whole toilet paper thing in Skam, but I still have no clue if we're the only ones who do it.</p><p>I chose Zendaya for this simply for the reason that she has that gives zero fucks attitude I needed for this to work. Like, sure, it's an AU so what I say goes, but you know. </p><p>Obviously the rating is gonna change, but idk, it kinda just felt wrong to put it as explicit from the get-go when there is nothing explicit happening yet. Probably makes no sense to anyone but me, but heyo.</p><p>Also, I'm not a camgirl, have never been a camgirl, so I have ZERO knowledge on how this shit works, I pulled it all out of my ass, so, sorry about that. But hey! Fiction 👉😎👉 </p><p>And finally, full respect to any and all people who do choose to do this, for what ever reason, I judge no one ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So much dialogue in this, yowsa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was wondering if maybe…” Timmy cuts himself off, and sucks in a deep breath, practically wincing as he fights to actually get the rest of the sentence out.</p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t trust Armie, because he does, he really does, and he desperately wants to get this done, for both their sake, so that Armie wouldn’t have to worry that it was something really bad, and he would no longer have to carry the anxiety of asking.</p><p>It’s just – no one ever told him just how fucking hard actually saying the words out loud would be. “Maybe youwantedtodopornwithme?”</p><p>The words come out so fast, he’s not really sure he’s actually making sense, but at least it’s done now, he asked, and… He can’t hear anything. It doesn’t even sound like Armie is <em>breathing</em>.</p><p>Timmy has no idea when he closed his eyes, but as he slowly opens them, he comes face to face with Armie staring at him – eyes so wide, and so blank, it looks like there’s no one home behind them at all. Armie has completely checked out.</p><p>Which… Great. He <em>broke</em> his best friend.</p><p>Just what he fucking needed right now, he <em>knew</em> he never should have fucking asked him, godfuckingdammit.</p><p>“Armie?” Timmy whispers, gently prodding Armie in the shoulder. “Earth to Armie, are you there?”</p><p>When Timmy lays his hand on Armie’s shoulder, Armie startles so badly that even Timmy jumps about five feet into the air, and he would have fallen off the couch if Armie hadn’t lunged to grab him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m here, sorry.” Armie’s hands are squeezing Timmy’s arms so hard, he almost worries he’s gonna bruise. He’s also kind of looking at Timmy as if he’s grown a second head in the last couple of minutes. “It’s just you – <em>What?!</em>”</p><p>Timmy feels his stomach sink, and with a sigh he drags his palm down his face. Fuck, he’s gonna have to say it again? <em>Really? </em></p><p>Timmy knows that he mumbled a lot the first time, so god knows what Armie thinks he heard, but it can’t really be all that worse than what Timmy actually said. Sucking in a deep breath, Timmy prepares to have to say the words one more time, really fucking hoping that Armie actually hears him this time. “I said –”</p><p>Luckily, Armie immediately cuts him off, shaking his head furiously.“No, I heard you, just… <em>What?</em>”</p><p>Armie is still looking at Timmy as if he barely recognizes him, and Timmy figures, what the hell? If things have already gone to shit, might as well go out with a bang. “I mean, we need the money Armie.” He says simply, shrugging Armie’s hands off his shoulders, and running a hand through his curls.</p><p>“You know that as well as I do, we’re already almost broke, man. And, Zendaya’s been doing these live streams for a while, you know? She’s always been making more than enough money off of them, but now with everyone at home in quarantine, not being able to go out and get laid… She says her views have doubled, same with the paycheck, and, well…” He shrugs again, hoping he got his point across well enough.</p><p>Judging by the look on Armie’s face though, he’s not so sure.</p><p>“Zendaya does porn?!” Armie splutters out, looking for all the world like Timmy just told him that Aliens had arrived on earth. He doesn’t really know why Armie seems so shocked, sure he never actually told him about it, but it’s <em>Zendaya</em>.</p><p>If any of their friends were to do porn, of course it’d be her. Come on.</p><p>“That’s your take-away from that? Really?” Timmy deadpans, because trust Armie to focus on the complete wrong thing. But then he always did, even more so when he’s confused, so Timmy doesn’t really know why he’s even surprised.</p><p>“No, sorry, it’s just –” Armie cuts himself off with a shake of his head, whispering Zendaya’s name to himself before looking back up at Timmy. He can see Armie’s gaze soften as their eyes meet, and <em>finally</em>, it seems Armie’s brain has fully come back online.</p><p>Took a while – Not that Timmy could blame him, god knows how he’d react if the tables were turned.</p><p>“You shouldn’t, I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have to resort to this, you know? I know things seem pretty bleak right now, but Timmy, we’ll figure something out. I promise.” Armie might be speaking to him as if he’s a child, and on any other occasion Timmy would be fucking furious at that, now he kinda appreciates it.</p><p>At least it means that Armie still cares, that he hasn’t ruined everything by asking him to have sex with him, in front of a camera, for money.</p><p>Their situation hasn’t changed though, and no matter how soft and kind Armie is being, kindness doesn’t pay the bills. “Like what? What else could we possibly do? Armie, I… We’re not making any money right now, and we’ve got bills to pay, <em>rent</em>! You’ve already covered mine one too many times, I…” With a sigh, he reaches out for Armie hands, enveloping them with his own, which, considering Armie’s hands are much bigger than his, it doesn’t have <em>quite</em> the effect he was going for.</p><p>But still, it’s the thought that counts, right? Isn’t that what people are always saying?</p><p>Sending Armie a soft smile, Timmy shakes his head, and looks down at their hands, feeling Armie do the same, so he doesn’t even startle when Armie’s forehead comes to rest against his own.“It’s – Armie, if you have a better idea, please, I’m all ears.”</p><p>“I was thinking, I was – I thought I’d contact my parents.” Armie whispers, and he immediately braces for impact, as though he knows exactly what kind of an effect saying those words would have on Timmy. Which, he probably does, since they’ve already had this argument about a dozen times so far in their friendship.</p><p>Timmy has never met Armie’s parents, but he hates them. He hates them so much. If he’d be able to get away with it, he’d kill them both, he hates them that much. They’re absolutely fucking awful, and no matter how many times Armie keeps saying that you can’t hate someone you never met, that Timmy is just biased because of their friendship, Timmy knows Armie is wrong.</p><p>He <em>hates</em> them. He can feel it bubbling deep down in his soul, and he knows, he is not gonna let them back into Armie’s life just because they need money. He’s not. He’d do the porn alone, or even become a fucking assassin to cover his rent, whatever it would take, as long as Armie never, <em>never</em>, had to contact his parents ever again.</p><p>“No.” Timmy spits out, pulling back from Armie with a shake of his head. He gets up from the couch, heaves out a great big sigh, and takes a few steps away from where Armie is sitting, watching him with a sad, dejected, look on his face.</p><p>He needs to put some space between them before Armie tries to reach out to pull him in for a hug, because usually, when Timmy gets upset, that is Armie’s first plan of action – hold Timmy in his arms until he’s calmed down.</p><p>And he just, he <em>can’t </em>right now. Just the thought of Armie’s parents being back in his life makes Timmy want to puke.</p><p>“No?” He almost can’t believe that Armie is questioning this, they both know Armie’s parents are awful, so why on earth would he ever fucking want to invite them back in? Sure, they might be in the middle of a new plague, and seconds away from homelessness, but damn it, they’re not <em>that</em> desperate.</p><p>They would never be that desperate. Never. There would always be options, other things they could do, before ever having to rely on Armie’s fucking horrendous parents.</p><p>“They – <em>Armie</em>, do you even know what the consequences of that would be?” Timmy almost feels like an idiot for asking, because if anyone should know the consequences, it’s Armie. He barely escaped their control last time, and he’s still suffering in the aftermath.</p><p>Armie just nods, sending Timmy a tight-lipped smile that does nothing to calm his worries.“It could be worth it.” Armie shrugs, and Timmy immediately shakes his head.</p><p>He’s always known that Armie was a self-sacrificing bastard, but he would literally rather die than let him do this. He also knows, from all the times they’ve had a version of this argument about Armie’s parents, that if he lays it on too thick, Armie will fight him every single step of the way, and Timmy will end up losing – and then Armie’s parents, in all their stuck up, rich person glory, would be back in his life.</p><p>“It wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be worth it, Armie. You know it wouldn’t.” Timmy whispers, walking over to Armie, sitting back down right next to him, and laying his palm down on his chest, right above his heart – which was beating much faster than Timmy was expecting.</p><p>“Honestly? I’d rather be homeless than to watch them make an emotionless, miserable, obedient, fucking robot out of you.” It was actually one of his worst nightmares, having Armie turn into the shut down person he becomes whenever he talks about his parents, full time. It would literally break his heart.</p><p>Timmy smiles sadly, and he almost startles when Armie’s hand comes down on top of his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “They don’t deserve you, man, they never have.”</p><p>He can see tears well up in Armie’s eyes, and he knows he’s not much better off, but somehow, they manage to swallow it down.</p><p>“Right.” Armie clears his throat, and scoots back on the couch, creating a little bit of space between them, before running a slightly shaking hand through his hair. “So, porn?”</p><p>“Porn.” Timmy nods, meeting Armie’s eyes with a relieved smile. Honestly, even if Armie doesn’t want to do the porn with him, he’s just glad he at least managed to talk him out of calling his parents.</p><p>“How…” Armie frowns, scratching the side of his nose, suddenly looking both confused and a little overwhelmed. “How would that even work?”</p><p>While Timmy knows this is probably a time where he should remain serious, they are talking about essentially prostituting themselves online after all, he just can’t help but want to fuck with Armie a little – it’s like his best friend senses are tingling. “Eh, I mean, you’ve watched enough of it by now, right? Last night at the latest, if my ears weren’t playing tricks on me, so really, if anyone should know what happens in porn, it’s you.”</p><p>He hadn’t planned on letting Armie know he heard him jerk off last night, because, well, they were fucking quarantined, what else were they supposed to do to pass the time? Timmy had watched more porn in these last couple of weeks than he had his whole entire life, and when pornhub so very kindly offers you a free month of premium HD videos?</p><p>Well, you take that offer, and you put it to good use.</p><p>However, when you’re an idiot and ‘forget’ to wear headphones while watching said porn, like Armie did last night, well, then it serves him right. It’s Timmy’s literal duty as a best friend to make fun of him for that.</p><p>“Asshole.” Armie laughs, rolling his eyes as he lightly punches Timmy in the shoulder, not seeming embarrassed in the slightest. “You fucking know what I meant! How would it work for <em>us? </em>If we’re gonna do this together, like what would you want to, uhm, do? And how? I…”</p><p>Armie trails off, rubbing the back of his neck, and suddenly Timmy is the one who feels embarrassed, because really? He hadn’t fucking thought that far ahead. He’d been so focused on the money, and asking Armie to do it, he’d kinda forgotten to consider what Armie doing it with him would actually entail.</p><p>Obviously, sex, but, there were so many different ways to have sex. Did Armie have any hard passes? Would he even want to touch Timmy at all? Would they just end up sitting next to each other and jerking off, or would they jerk each other off, or?</p><p>Timmy’s brain is so noisy all of a sudden, he can’t fully make out which way is up, so he quickly locks it all away in a tiny box, throws away the key, and shakes his head to clear the rest of the bullshit away.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He answers honestly, lightly shrugging his shoulders. “I guess I kinda figured we’d just… Make it up as we go?”</p><p>That had kind of been his plan from the get go, even when he was halfway thinking of doing it by himself, before Zendaya encouraged him to bring Armie along for the ride. He’d figured it would be the easiest way to make sure they actually had viewers, and got paid, by letting them be in charge as much as possible.</p><p>It would also mean Timmy wouldn’t have to <em>think</em> as much, which, really, would be for the best.</p><p>“Maybe we just let the people watching decide? Like, they can pay a certain amount of money for certain things, and we just… Go where they, and the money, lead us?” He hopes Armie thinks it’s a good plan, because really, if Timmy has to actually sit down with him and plan out how to fuck on camera, he might have a heart attack.</p><p>Thinking always lead to disasters, it was better to just, do. At least then, whatever happened happened, and he wouldn’t have the time to worry about it.</p><p>“Okay, sounds – okay.” Armie nods, before he frowns and tilts his head, looking down at Timmy with a weird, uncomfortable looking smile. Almost as if he was in pain. “But, what if they want, like, what if they want me to fuck you? I… Would that, I mean, what would we do?”</p><p>Timmy almost wants to laugh, because out of all the things Armie could worry about, he chooses the one most likely to happen. It was one of the first things Timmy made peace with, he’s expecting it to happen, he’s ready for it. He thinks.</p><p>“I could be okay with that.” He shrugs, and he hopes he sounds totally cool and blasé about it, and not like a total virgin. He’s had sex before, lots of it in fact, it’s just always been with girls. He also knows, that stereotypes exist, and entering into gay porn territory, no one is going to want or expect him to fuck Armie, he’s going to automatically be the bottom. He knows that. He has known that for a while.</p><p>He thinks he’s alright with it, because, well, it is what it is, isn’t it? But it also seems a little unfair. If they actually are going to be fucking, which he expects they will be, he wouldn’t mind getting his dick wet and fucking Armie, too.</p><p>Maybe it could be a special thing, for the highest bidders or something. Because surely, there had to be someone out there that would want him to top? Right? Just once?</p><p>“Really?” Armie squeaks, and Timmy almost laughs, because really, what did Armie expect them doing porn would entail?</p><p>Maybe he, like Timmy had been earlier, was just stuck on the endless list of possibilities, and had just picked one thing at random expecting Timmy to shoot him down. When really, there were way worse things they could end up doing, than having Armie fuck him.</p><p>It would probably even be quite good, after all, it was Armie.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, have you seen you? I could do a lot worse. I think it’d be good, you know? I’m sure you’d do me well.” Timmy has no idea how he manages to sound quite so flippant about it, like he isn’t nervous at all, when on the inside, he feels like a nervous wreck.</p><p>Maybe it comes from being the mom-friend, that his super power is remaining calm and collected when he can feel the other person freaking out, so he can help calm them down. That must be it. Mom powers activate, or whatever.</p><p>“But are you – I thought, you’re straight, aren’t you?” Armie sounds utterly confused, which, understandable.</p><p>Clearly Timmy had come on a little strong with his gay sex doesn’t frighten me speech, and it had lead to Armie thinking he’d been hiding his real sexuality from him this entire time. When as far as he knows, he hasn’t, he just wanted to reassure Armie that everything would be fine.</p><p>“Mmyeah.” Timmy nods, but Armie still looks confused, and he hurries to add, “But, it’s sex, you know? It would still be good, I think. And with you… At least I’d feel safe.”</p><p>He would, is the thing. If he had to choose anyone to do porn with, it would always be Armie. No matter if he could choose from literally every single person on earth, including his hopeless celebrity crushes, he’d still choose Armie. Because nobody knew him as well as him, nobody respected him as much as him, and nobody made him feel more safe than him.</p><p>With Armie, he could be himself 100%, and he knew, Armie would never judge him. He didn’t lie when he said he trusted Armie with his life, so why wouldn’t he trust him with this?</p><p>“Yeah.” Armie smiles widely, nodding his head, looking like the weight of the world had just fallen off his shoulders. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll do porn with you, Timmy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a feeling, that these boys, are gonna be so fucking <em>dumb</em>. asdfhnsjdkgsdhjk<br/>Just know, I'm suffering with you, because it's not like I'm in control here. </p><p>Also, pornhub is indeed offering up a free month of premium if you promise to do your part and stay at home. So. Have fun with that. Don't even have to offer up your card information or anything, just voila, free HD porn. Good times. </p><p>I feel like it would be stupid at this point to say that this fic is going to get very porny, but, in case you missed the plot - there will be porn. And a lot of it. Because holy hell, quarantine be making people horny, and when you can't go out and have one night stands anymore, well, there will be a lot of horny kinky people in their livestream, they gonna be doing things. Armie worries about them asking them to fuck, and I... ahahahahahahahaha oh you sweet summer child. </p><p>ANYWAY</p><p>Hope you're not losing your minds in self isolation, I have started talking to my dog as if he's fully human and could reply at any second, so that's a great sign. </p><p>Will see you soon with, well, porn, innit. In the meantime, have fun! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timmy barely has the time to process the fact that Armie actually agreed, that they’re going to be doing porn together, having sex, together, with each other, on camera, when Armie lightly scratches the side of his nose and clears his throat, asking a question that sends Timmy’s brain spiraling even further.</p><p>“Do you think we should… Practice?” By the look on Armie’s face, the way his nose crinkles slightly, and his lips twitch, he already regrets asking – Timmy’s reaction of immediately choking on his spit and nearly hacking up a lung probably doesn’t help.</p><p>It’s not like it’s a stupid question though, in fact, it’s a really good one. Should they practice? He has no idea. What would practice even entail?</p><p>“Practice?” He squeaks out, he’s trying to ask what Armie means by that, like what he wants them to actually do, for practice, but since his brain is still halfway turned off, he doubts he’s making much sense. “You mean, like, the sex?”</p><p>The sex.</p><p>He sounds like a 12 year old, if he could punch himself in the face, he would. Where the fuck did his mom powers of calmness go? He would really like them back please.</p><p>Armie lets out a tiny snort, but nods. “Yeah, I think it would be a good idea, don’t you?”</p><p>He really, really, wants to answer like a cool, calm, and collected adult, but alas, his brain is still being hijacked by a panicked 12 year old, so that plan flies out the window pretty damn fast.</p><p>“You wanna have sex? <em>Now?” </em>His fucking voice even cracks, he truly is 12 again, if the floor could swallow him up now, that’d be great.</p><p>Timmy can see that Armie is struggling not to laugh, and really, that has got to be the only good thing about his recent trip back to early puberty, because at least Armie’s face has lost that last bit of anxious tension it had just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“Well.” Armie shrugs, sounding effortlessly like the cool, calm, and collected adult Timmy’s brain fucking wished it was. “It doesn’t have to be right now, but, I do think that, uhm… I mean, I don’t think the very first time we touch each other, you know, like <em>that</em>, should be on camera.”</p><p>That makes sense, especially knowing Armie’s need for complete control – of course he’d want to try it out so he’d know what to expect before they actually did it in front of a bunch of strangers.</p><p>It’s basically like the time he asked his last girlfriend on a date to a super fancy restaurant, and took Timmy there a couple of nights before, just so that he could try out which meals were the best, and which ones he should avoid ordering.</p><p>Armie’s therapist has tried to get him to stop, to embrace uncertainty, or at least get more used to it, but Timmy doesn’t think <em>now</em> is quite the time to let go of relatively harmless coping mechanisms that make you feel less anxious.</p><p>Anything he can do to help with Armie’s anxiety, he will, because he knows Armie will do the same for him.</p><p>“Zendaya says that people like that though.” Timmy shrugs, he’s not sure it’ll help, but maybe Armie will feel less like he needs the practice if he knows that people won’t be expecting things to be perfect.</p><p>Not that Timmy would mind practice, if he can get an orgasm out of it, then he’s down. But if he can help keep Armie’s anxieties in check without it, he’ll forgo the orgasm this time, because he’s nice like that – but also because Armie’s well being is more important than any orgasm could ever be</p><p>“According to her, that’s kinda what they’re paying for, you know? The whole straight guys fumbling around, and getting off together.”</p><p>Timmy didn’t really get it, the few times he’d been curious and checked out gay porn he’d found himself looking for the <em>real</em> stuff – the homemade ones where you could tell the people actually enjoyed it. He didn’t want to watch straight people making a mockery of it, because that just felt, well, wrong.</p><p>So maybe, practice was for the best. Not just for the viewing pleasure of their audience, but also so that Timmy would feel less like he was being massively problematic, or even weirdly homophobic, by letting Armie fuck him for the views.</p><p>“Yeah, I know that the whole gay for pay thing is weirdly huge, but I – I don’t know. Maybe I’m just not comfortable with sharing all of our firsts with the whole world, maybe I want something that’s…” Armie cuts himself off with an embarrassed laugh, his cheeks looking adorably flushed, and Timmy finds himself smiling back at him for no reason what so ever.</p><p>Armie looked super cute all flustered, and it wasn’t something Timmy got to see all that often, but he liked it.</p><p>“I get that.” Timmy nods, when it becomes clear that Armie isn’t planning on ever finishing his sentence. “If you, if you think we need to get off once or twice before we film it, that’s – I mean, that’s fine.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Armie lets out a relieved breath when Timmy nods again, and he’s almost a little bit offended that Armie actually worried about it – did he really think Timmy was going to force him to do anything he didn’t want?</p><p>He thought Armie knew him better than that, thought they were better friends than that, and Timmy goes to open his mouth to say something about it, when Armie beats him to it, and Timmy finds himself with his jaw practically on the ground.</p><p>“I still think we should film it though, when we jerk – uh, <em>practice</em>, I mean. Even if we’re not planning on showing it to anyone, we should still film it.”</p><p>If it wasn’t for the blush coloring Armie’s entire face, and neck, red, Timmy would think he was pulling a fast one on him. But no, it appears he’s deadass serious.</p><p>He really wants to film them jerking off together, Timmy just cannot for the life of him figure out the reason why – is it for them to feel more comfortable with the camera? Does Armie get stage fright and worries his dick won’t get hard? Is it for science?</p><p>Timmy doesn’t know.</p><p>Honestly he has no fucking idea what to say, because the last thing he wants is to accidentally offend Armie, so in the end he just shrugs, figuring that’s the safest route to take right now. “Uhm, okay?”</p><p>Clearly Armie can tell that Timmy isn’t following his line of reasoning at all, because he chuckles to himself and rubs his hands across his face. “Timmy, answer honestly please, but have you ever done this before?”</p><p>He wrinkles his nose and tilts his head, because what exactly is Armie asking here? “What? Made porn?”</p><p>Timmy can’t deny that he feels like a complete and utter idiot, but clearly, most of this conversation is going right above his head, and he doesn’t understand why Armie would even ask him if he’s done porn before, when he fucking knows he hasn’t, or why that has anything to do with them filming themselves while jerking off before streaming it to the world.</p><p>Luckily, Armie takes pity on him, and asks him the question again, but as if he’s 3 years old now, instead of 12. “It doesn’t have to be <em>porn</em>, Timmy, no one else has had to watch it, you know? Just, for yourself, have you ever filmed yourself having sex before?”</p><p>“Oh. Uhm. Not really? I mean…” He knows it’s fairly common these days, because honestly, when every single phone out there had a camera, what else were people going to be using it for? But he’d never really been all that into that, except, there was that one time… “I uh, I have used my phone to film while a girl was giving me a blowjob, but, that’s mostly cause she wanted it, so, uhm. I don’t know, does that count?”</p><p>He doesn’t know if he’s imagining it, but Timmy could’ve sworn he saw Armie’s nostrils flare at the mention of the blowjob, and he knows it was a bad move, he knows, but it’s not like he <em>kept</em> it – they’d watched it together once, fucked, then he’d deleted it without even sending it to her.</p><p>So really, Armie has no room to judge him, he did the right thing there, he knows he did.</p><p>“See? That just proves my point.” Armie sighs, rolling his eyes as he absentmindedly scratches the back of his head.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Timmy finds himself, yet again, at a loss for words, because what? What point was Armie even trying to make? If he could go back to making sense soon, that’d be great, because Timmy is tired of feeling like he’s got the brains of a toddler who needs to get spoon-fed every single piece of information ever for it to make even the least bit of sense.</p><p>“What? Armie, I still don’t get it!” He throws his arms up in frustration, and if he wasn’t already starting to get pissed off from feeling like Armie was purposefully talking in riddles, he’d be a little more ashamed of actually acting like a 12 year old.</p><p>“Timmy, come on.” Armie snorts, “It’s pretty fucking obvious that neither one of us have much experience making sex tapes, or porn for that matter, so really…” He trails off, obviously expecting Timmy to get his point now, but at his point Timmy’s brain has completely exhausted itself trying to make sense of things, so despite Armie’s best efforts, he’s still not following his meaning.</p><p>“Oh, for fucks…” Armie huffs out a disbelieving laugh, and really, if he wasn’t so fucking confused, and frustrated, Timmy would laugh too. Maybe later. “Okay, look, the point I’m trying to make here, Timmy, is that we should film ourselves while we practice, so that we can watch it back together, and see that the camera angle and everything is actually good. Okay? Because god knows people aren’t gonna wanna pay for this if they can’t actually see any of what’s happening.”</p><p>“Oooh.” Timmy blinks stupidly back at Armie, yeah, that does actually make a lot of sense, and definitely something he should have thought to consider sooner. “Right, I didn’t think about that. Uhm, yeah, that – that makes sense, yeah. So… I mean, you want to do that, uhm, now?”</p><p>He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly feeling so flustered, or better yet, still feeling flustered, because it’s not like he stopped at any point. It’s just, he hadn’t really expected to be doing this, just for the two of them.</p><p>Why that makes a difference at all, Timmy’s got no idea, but apparently it does – he might have to ask Zendaya about it later.</p><p>“I mean,” Armie shrugs, and Timmy finds himself crossing his fingers behind his back hoping he’s going to say yes, mostly because he doesn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep tonight if he knew they’d be doing this tomorrow. It’s gonna be hard enough to fall asleep knowing there were gonna be people watching them soon. “Might as well get it over with, right? After all, the sooner we can start making money, the better.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll… I’m, uh, just gonna take a shower?” Why he’s phrasing it as a question, he has no idea, not like he needs Armie’s permission to shower, but maybe Armie wanted them to start right away, and Timmy doesn’t want to be rude.</p><p>“Me too.” Armie nods, and Timmy lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding – why getting to take a shower suddenly felt so important he has no idea. “I figure we’re gonna be using my camera, right? I’ll bring it back here with me once I’m done.”</p><p>“Oh, you wanna, in the living room?” Timmy had kind of figured they’d be using the guest room, because it had a bed, and he didn’t think Armie was all that keen on showing a whole bunch of strangers his actual bedroom, Timmy definitely wasn’t.</p><p>Which is why the guest room seemed like such a good idea, except, apparently not.</p><p>“For this? Yeah. I mean, it has the best lighting and, you know…” Armie shrugs, like it’s no big deal, but clearly, despite Timmy having only just asked him about doing these videos with him, Armie has gone ahead and made <em>a plan</em>.</p><p>Probably for the best, Timmy had never been that great at planning, and things had a tendency of blowing up in his face because of it – so good thing Armie was there. He’d always been extremely detail oriented, which, his anxiety didn’t exactly help with that, so Timmy tended to cut him some slack more often than not.</p><p>He did, however, still make fun of all the goddamn bullet point lists he tended to leave all over the place – and he had no doubt in his mind, that come tomorrow, there’d be one on the fridge, detailing their filming schedule based on the times when most people would be most likely to be online.</p><p>Because that is how Armie thrived, being in control.</p><p>Timmy preferred just rolling with the punches, taking things as they come, but, he knew that was like Armie’s own personal hell – especially with things that were new and unknown – so he was down to do this in the way that would be the easiest for Armie.</p><p>It was gonna be stressful enough as is, that’s for goddamn sure, and he didn’t really feel the need to add to it. So, if Armie wanted to do this in the living room, they were going to do it in the living room. Timmy just needed to make sure he remembered to put down some towels, because if they got come stains on their sofa, they’d basically have to set it on fire, and dammit, Timmy liked this sofa.</p><p>“Yeah, no, living room sounds good. I’m just gonna, yeah, shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Since he has no idea what this practice is gonna entail, he prepares for everything, just in case. He probably could have asked Armie before they went their separate ways, but really, he’d had enough on his mind as is.</p><p>He can’t really remember the last time he was quite this thorough while washing, not that he was one of those weirdos who didn’t wash their legs or anything, just that… Let’s just say that usually he didn’t clean as if someone was gonna put their tongue up his ass, but now, well, better safe than sorry and all of that.</p><p>Even just<em> thinking</em> about the possibility of Armie wanting to try rimming during their practice, and how that might feel, is making Timmy’s dick so hard, so fast, he almost gets a little dizzy with it. He’d probably feel more conflicted about it, if he hadn’t just asked Armie to fuck on camera, but as it is, they’re going to be having sex, so of course he’s going to be getting off on it.</p><p>That’s kind of the whole point.</p><p>Honestly, he’s relieved that everything seems to be working as it should, and that there doesn’t seem to be any traces of stage fright or shy dick syndrome or anything like that. Because really, that’d be the last fucking thing they needed – to get everything set up, ready to go, and then his dick just doesn’t want to get hard.</p><p>But then that had never really been his issue, quite the opposite actually, he’d always gotten hard really quick, too quick, really. Usually that was quite embarrassing, since just about anything could set him off, like he never grew out of that awkward teenage phase. But hey, look at it coming in handy now.</p><p>Once he’s sure he’s clean, everywhere, he quickly dries off, and hastily wraps the towel around his waist. He can’t really be bothered with putting on any underwear, since he’d probably just take it off again the second he got into the living room, so what was the point. Besides, this way, he wouldn’t forget to put down the towel for the sofa, since he was wearing it.</p><p>He was a genius, really.</p><p>Armie is already in the living room when Timmy stumbles over the doorstep, and just seeing him, wearing nothing but his skintight boxer briefs, while setting the camera up on a tripod, it instantly makes everything feel ten times more real.</p><p>They’re really about to do this, they’re actually going to film themselves getting off.</p><p>And if he finds himself a little overly fascinated with the way Armie’s muscles move underneath his skin as he’s securing the camera, well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it? He wants it to feel real for the people that’s going to be watching, so they don’t think they’re doing this just for the money.</p><p>Even though, technically, that’s kinda exactly what they’re doing.</p><p>Besides, what’s the harm in looking? Armie’s right there, he looks good, and Armie clearly knows he looks good – Timmy can tell by the stupid smirk on his face that he has indeed noticed him staring, and he’s into it – so again, what’s the harm in looking?</p><p>They’re about to get off together, Timmy liking the way Armie’s body looks is hardly something they need to worry about right now.</p><p>If anything, the thing that worries Timmy, is how their friendship is going to survive this, because if this ends up breaking them, he’ll never forgive himself.</p><p>“Before we do this, can you just promise me one thing?” Timmy asks quietly, sitting down on the couch and fiddling with his towel. He probably could just take it off right now, but, he kinda doesn’t want to have this conversation with his dick hanging out.</p><p>Armie doesn’t seem to have heard him, because he’s still looking intently down at the camera with a frown on his face, and pressing all kinds of buttons. So naturally, Timmy does what any good friend would do, and throws the remote at him.</p><p>He doesn’t hit him with it, but luckily it seems that just the act of having a remote fly by his head, was enough to finally get Armie’s attention away from the camera. “Hm? What? Did you say something?”</p><p>“Yeah, I kinda…” Timmy frowns, not really sure how to go about putting his fears into words. “I just, can you promise me, that this thing we’re gonna be doing, that we don’t let it make things, you know, weird?”</p><p>He knows he’s not doing the best job of explaining himself, so when Armie starts to tilt his head in confusion, Timmy hurries on to try and explain further. “I just, I don’t – I don’t want to lose you over this, you know? Because if losing you is the price I’m gonna have to pay for paying my bills, then, fuck it, I don’t want it. I’ll go into debt, I don’t care.”</p><p>“<em>Timmy</em>, you’re my best friend, nothing could ever change that. You’re never gonna lose me, bud, okay? Don’t ever worry about that.” Armie’s smile is so soft, and reassuring, that Timmy almost forgot he was worried in the first place.</p><p>Honestly, the guy’s smile was fucking magic. He should bottle that shit and sell it online, they’d be rich as fuck, and then they wouldn’t have to do all<em> this</em>.</p><p>Then Armie’s smile turns into a smirk, and Timmy just knows he’s about to fuck with him, one way or another, it’s literally written all over his face. “Now, I can’t quite promise that things aren’t gonna get weird, but that’s not gonna be on us, that’s on the horny people out there and what they’ll be paying us to do.”</p><p>Letting out a snort and shaking his head, Timmy had almost let himself forget that they were going to let the viewers decide on their escapades. Which, considering it had been his plan, he’s got no one to blame but himself if and when that blows up in his face.</p><p>He would hope that people are gonna start them off easy, but knowing the internet, and how fucking horny the quarantine life has made people, he sincerely doubts it. Pretty much the only thing he actually dares to hope for, is that whatever they’re gonna end up doing, that it actually feels good and that he can find something about it that he likes.</p><p>Because honestly, you never know. Kinks and fetishes have a weird way of sneaking up on you when you least expect them to.</p><p>“Dude, can you scoot to your left a bit?” Armie mumbles while yet again, pressing random buttons on the camera, and just as Timmy is about to ask what he needs to move for, since he’s actually pretty comfortable where he is, Armie rolls his eyes and points to where he wants him to go. “Timmy, come on, I need you to help me set up the camera.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing this whole entire time? Aren’t you supposed to be the tech genius here?” Timmy snorts, but he does scoot over to where Armie is pointing. “Did that help?”</p><p>Armie directs him a little further to the left, before he nods to himself. “I think I’ve got the lightning and the focus down now, but I just haven’t, like, properly framed it yet, wouldn’t want to accidentally cut our head off or something.”</p><p>While Armie chuckles to himself, as if cutting their heads off would be ridiculous, Timmy finds himself frozen in place. “You – you want our faces in this?”</p><p>This entire time, he’d thought they were just going to be filming themselves from the chest down, like Zendaya suggested, but clearly he’d forgotten to mention that detail to Armie, because he looks just as confused as Timmy feels.</p><p>“What? That wasn’t already the plan?” Timmy almost can’t believe that Armie even said yes to that, them fucking on camera was one thing, but their faces being in it for people to see and recognize…</p><p>It’s just a lot.</p><p>He did say yes though, and if Timmy didn’t know any better, he’d say Armie was almost a bit disappointed in having to cut their heads out of the frame.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know! It’s just, like… What if your mom sees this?” It was the first thing that came into his mind, but the second Armie bursts out laughing, he knows he’s fucked up.</p><p>Of all the people he could have chosen to use as an example, he probably shouldn’t have gone with the homophobic Trump supporter.</p><p>“You think <em>my mom</em> hangs out in gay porn streams?” Armie cackles, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. “Oh man, I think I’d actually pay to see that.”</p><p>“Okay, so, probably not.” He snorts, he does however know someone who definitely would. “But Pauline, she definitely would, and would you really want her seeing your dick?”</p><p>As soon as the words leave his mouth, Timmy finds himself chanting ‘please don’t say yes, please don’t say yes, please don’t say yes.’ inside his head, because honestly, if Armie admits to having some kind of weird crush on his sister or anything like that, he might have to just… Die.</p><p>“I’m a grown ass man, Timmy. I think I could handle Pauline seeing my dick without crying.” Armie huffs out an amused breath, but once he sees the look on Timmy’s face, he hurries to add, “If you’re actually worried about it though, I really don’t think she’d actually stay to watch once she’d realize you were there.”</p><p>Timmy knows he’s right, because if the tables were turned, and he saw Pauline in a porn stream, he’d click out of there so fast.</p><p>That wasn’t even the issue though, he kinda just didn’t want people to know. At least not his family. Because while Pauline would no doubt find the whole thing hilarious, and make jokes about it from here to eternity, he knows his parents would feel like they failed him in some way.</p><p>Not because doing porn was necessarily shameful, he knows they didn’t think that, because they’d raised him to not be judgmental about sex work of any kind – it’s more just the fact that he’d do that instead of asking them for help that would bother them the most.</p><p>Which is why it’d be for the best that they never found out.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” He shrugs, before chuckling to himself as he remembers the text Zendaya sent earlier. “Zendaya would definitely stay to watch though, in fact, she’s gonna. She’s already told me.”</p><p>Armie just rolls his eyes, smiling at Timmy over the top of the camera. “Sure, but that’s Zendaya, and I’ve quickly come to realize that that girl wouldn’t know shame even if it hit her right in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching Armie continue fiddling with the camera, is honestly so soothing, that Timmy almost falls asleep right there on the couch. Actually, he might have dozed off a little, because when he comes to, suddenly the camera is connected to the TV and he can see himself, in just his towel, sprawled out on the couch, with Armie sitting just a little to his left.</p><p>“Uhm?” He pushes himself up to a seated position, and clears his throat, while Armie just snorts.</p><p>“Since you decided it was naptime, I figured it’d be easier for me to actually see what I’m doing this way.” Timmy just smiles sheepishly back at him, because really, he honestly hadn’t meant to fall asleep.</p><p>“It’s ready?” He asks through a yawn, stretching his back a little, and when Armie nods, he feels both excited and super nervous at the same time.</p><p>“Cool! So… Where do you wanna start? I mean, what should we do?” He’ll blame it on his brain still waking up later, but he just really doesn’t want to have to be in charge of deciding what their practice round should actually be.</p><p>It’s kind of why he suggested that their audience decide for them too, because he’ll feel too exposed if he’s the one that has to make those choices. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Armie to tell him about his kinks and things, because honestly, he already has, but it just feels more… It’s just more real when there’s gonna be an audience.</p><p>Even if the audience is just themselves right now.</p><p>“I kinda figured we could put on some porn, and then just, I don’t know? Maybe start with jerking off like normal, and then… Uhm, I guess we could, finish each other off?” Armie shrugs, like suggesting they finish each other off isn’t out of the ordinary at all.</p><p>And in a way, Timmy supposes that it really isn’t, all things considered, it’s actually pretty tame. But still, Timmy’s heart immediately speeds up at the thought of Armie’s hand wrapping around his dick.</p><p>He has no idea why just thinking about Armie jerking him off is making him so fucking nervous, he wasn’t even this nervous when he was thinking about rimming earlier in the shower. Maybe it’s because it’s more real now, or he just built it up in his head too much, he did tend to do that.</p><p>Swallowing deeply, he quickly nods his head. “Yeah, yeah, sounds good. Good place to start. To uhm. Practice. Yeah. Good.”</p><p>He immediately winces when Armie huffs out a laugh, gently squeezing his thigh. “We don’t have to do this, you know that right?”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m fine, it’s just…” Timmy sighs, rolling his eyes at himself. “I just need a breather, man. Give me like two seconds, and I’ll be good to go.”</p><p>Armie claps him on the back, “Alright, take as long as you need to. In the mean time, I’ll try to find us some actual good porn to watch while we do this.”</p><p>He focuses on his breathing as he watches Armie disconnects the camera from the TV, hooking up his laptop instead. Armie searches through an endless stream of videos with some form of step brother in the title, before ultimately settling on one that seems to be quite promising – at least based on the three second preview you got while hovering over the thumbnail.</p><p>Feeling the heat of Armie sitting next to him, Timmy finally starts to relax. It’s just the two of them, no one else watching, just two guys, together, watching porn and letting off some steam. That’s it.</p><p>No matter what else happens, they’re gonna be fine.</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, good news is, next part, there will be porn. I guess I just had a whole lot of building up left to do. Or more accurately, Timmy wasn't quite done freaking out. </p><p>Next time though, ehehehe. (Really, it was gonna be in this part, but like, we're nearly at 5k already, so, you know.)</p><p>Icymi, ao3 is restricting things a little bit for non signed in users going forward to preserve their servers, since they've been getting quite overloaded during these quarantine times. From now on, or like, earlier this week, non logged in users will only get to see fic updates once an hour, and they'll no longer be counted on the hit counter. So, if you want, or need an ao3 invite, just DM me on tumblr (same username as here) I have quite a few left to hand out ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, as promised, 5,6k of ~ dickstuff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt weirdly thrilling to be watching porn on the TV in the living room, out in the open, and with the sound on. Almost like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to, and it surprisingly made Timmy’s blood tingle ever so slightly in his veins.</p><p>People who lived alone probably did that all the time, and didn’t see it as much of a big deal, but Timmy had always made sure that when he wanted to watch some and jerk off, it was always in the privacy of his own room, with his headphones on.</p><p>Armie had never really cared about the last part, he did retreat to his room to watch porn, too, but he never really bothered putting on headphones – choosing instead to just let the fake tinny moans of whatever porn he was watching run free through the apartment.</p><p>From what Timmy could tell though, Armie only seemed to watch porn in the middle of the goddamn night, probably when he couldn’t sleep and had nothing better to do than jerk off, so it’s not like it really bothered him all that much.</p><p>Until today, Armie probably had no idea Timmy could even hear him from his room, it was going to be interesting to see if this changed anything, and Armie started using headphones from now on. Timmy almost hoped he didn’t.</p><p>Why? He couldn’t really tell you.</p><p>But things had changed so much in such a short amount of time already, and Timmy fucking hated change of any kind, so maybe, the reason was that Armie watching porn with the sound on in the middle of the night had just become somewhat of the norm, and taking it away now, would just be yet another change Timmy didn’t ask for.</p><p>Wouldn’t that be fucking hilarious? If the thing that sent Timmy flying off the edge of sanity, was Armie not watching porn with sound on any more. This quarantine was already messing with his head, so really, it didn’t even sound that absurd to him at the moment.</p><p>After all, look at what they were doing right now. If you’d told him just last month, that this is where he’d be right now, he would have never believed you in a thousand years, and yet…</p><p>The porn Armie had chosen for them wasn’t bad, it was actually quite nice, all soft and loving – all things Timmy usually liked in his porn, but right now, it wasn’t doing shit for him at all. He’d never been less turned on his life.</p><p>Neither the porn, or the fact that Armie was sitting right there next to him, were part of the problem, because if this had just been a regular evening, and they chose to do this for fun or something, Timmy would probably be well on his way to an orgasm right now.</p><p>No, the problem was the fact that people were going to be watching him, they’d be able to see his dick, and judge him, and, oh god, how was he ever going to get hard at this point?</p><p>He’s honestly never been more happy that Armie suggested this practice, because turns out, despite him only thinking about it as a joke – shy dick syndrome actually was a thing.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Armie pauses the video, and turns to face Timmy on the couch. Even though he promised himself he wasn’t gonna really look, he can’t help but let his eyes quickly drop down to Armie’s crotch, and he’s strangely pleased when he sees the unmistakable bulge of an erection stretching the fabric of Armie’s boxer briefs.</p><p>Why he’s so happy Armie’s able to get hard, despite the circumstances, he has no idea, but at least both of them didn’t get shy dick syndrome at the same time – so maybe Armie could give him some pointers on how to turn his brain off or something.</p><p>“I, uhm.” Timmy clears his throat awkwardly, and turns to face Armie with an embarrassed smile. “I’m, uh, yeah. I just, I can’t seem to quite turn my brain off enough to, you know.” He gestures towards his crotch, and hopes that’s explanation enough.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Armie nods, rubbing the back of his neck as a light blush darkens his cheeks. “Do you think, I mean, would it help if maybe I –” Armie cuts himself off with a quick shake of his head, looking back at Timmy with a small smile.</p><p>“Would it be easier for you if we turned the camera off?” Armie asks kindly, and Timmy just shrugs.</p><p>It definitely would be, but then they’d be back at square one again afterwards, with him most likely freezing up live on camera, and they can’t really afford that. Pun intended.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, but…” Timmy sighs, rolling his eyes at himself, it really shouldn’t be this fucking difficult for him to get hard. It normally took fucking nothing at all to get him going, so what the fuck even is this bullshit? “I’m just gonna have to suck it up and figure it out, man.”</p><p>Armie hums and nods his head, before shooting Timmy a quick grin. “Actually touching yourself might be a good place to start.” He winks as he turns the porn back on, and Timmy feels some of the tension he hadn't really noticed he was carrying in his shoulders let go.</p><p>Amazing what your best friend shooting the shit with you could do.</p><p>He doesn’t feel all that awkward untying his towel and exposing himself, despite Armie still watching him. If this had been any other day, the idea of just whipping out his dick in front of Armie would’ve at least made him pause, but not today.</p><p>Today, Armie seeing his dick was the least of his worries, because tomorrow, it would be on show for god knows how many others. He needed to get all his nerves out now, so that he’d be able to put on a convincing show tomorrow.</p><p>It’s a lot easier said than done though, and despite how easy it normally is for him, when he wraps his hand around himself and starts to jerk it – nothing happens.</p><p>“Fucssake.” He groans, throwing his head back against the couch and staring up at the ceiling. He can hear Armie moving around next to him, but he still startles when he feels Armie’s hand softly come down on his hip, which, since when was his touch that electric?</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Armie whispers, scrunching his nose up when Timmy turns to look at him – and honestly, who allowed him to look that adorable in a time such as this? “I just, I thought that maybe, uhm… I mean, it’s stupid, but –”</p><p>Armie frowns down at his lap, clearly struggling to find the right words to use. Timmy gently lays his hand on top of Armie’s, which is still on his hip, and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Whatever it is, you can just say it. I think we’re way past the point of embarrassment here.” He snorts, gesturing to his still limp dick, casually chilling against his balls.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose.” Armie chuckles, shaking his head a little. “It’s just, I don’t know, man. It’s still… Oh fuck it, I’m just gonna say it.” Watching Armie suck in a deep breath, Timmy finds himself weirdly fascinated by how much his chest expands, and he almost misses what Armie actually has to say.</p><p>“How about, you just sit there, close your eyes and think about the hottest girl you can imagine, yeah? And I’ll…” Armie trails off again, muttering something to himself under his breath before looking back up and making eye contact with Timmy, looking more determined than Timmy thinks he’s ever seen him.</p><p>“You know, I’ll jerk you off. Maybe, maybe that’ll work? Because that way, your brain will be busy pretending I’m whoever it is you’re attracted to, and you don’t have to worry about doing anything other than enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“I…” Timmy finds himself blinking back at Armie like a total idiot, but his dick is clearly into the idea, because it gives a tiny little twitch at the thought of getting someone else’s hands on it for a change. “Are you… I mean, are you sure?”</p><p>He knows that jerking each other off is technically small potatoes compared to what they’re likely going to have to do later, but they’d be getting paid for that stuff, so it would be worth it. This is just, this is supposed to only be for practice, and he’s not really sure that this is quite what Armie had in mind when he’d suggested they do this earlier.</p><p>Armie just shrugs, a small smile on his face. “I mean, yeah. I’m gonna have to touch your dick at some point, right? So, why not just… You know, use this practice round for all that it’s worth.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. It makes sense, I’ll just…” Timmy gestures towards his eyes, and lets them flutter shut – The last thing he sees is Armie’s smiling face, and then everything goes dark.</p><p>He tries to do what Armie told him to, and picture the hottest girl he can imagine – only problem is, the only person on his mind right now, is Armie. So when Armie gently takes his dick in his hand, Timmy can’t get himself to think of any girls at all, but it doesn’t appear that his dick is having any troubles with that at all.</p><p>It’s probably just the fact that it’s someone else touching him, coupled with the fact that he’s got his eyes closed and can fully focus on just how good it feels, and nothing else – but it doesn’t take all that many strokes for Armie to get him more turned on than he’s been all evening.</p><p>“There we go.” Armie murmurs quietly, gently teasing the head of Timmy’s cock with his thumb. “Is it good?”</p><p>Timmy just nods, finding that he can’t quite open his eyes to actually look at what Armie is doing to him, because he’s afraid it would just be too much for his brain to handle right now. It feels really good, is the thing, a little bit dry maybe, but not so much that it hurts yet. If anything, it just adds to it.</p><p>He’s not really surprised that he’s getting turned on by Armie’s touch, after all, it’s someone else’s hand on his dick, why wouldn’t it feel good?</p><p>No, the thing that’s caught him off guard, is more just the fact that imagining in his head how hot Armie would look while touching him, is already making his dick leak, and he can’t have himself coming all over Armie’s hand already.</p><p>It’d be way too fucking soon. Embarrassingly soon. And no matter which hot girl Armie thinks he’s picturing, Timmy still wants to prove he has more stamina than that.</p><p>As Armie tightens his grip on him though, the slight feeling of dryness goes from uncomfortable but good, to just straight up uncomfortable, and the urgent need to come subsides a little. He sucks in a quick breath through is teeth, and Armie immediately lets him go – the urge to whine at the loss of his touch is honestly so strong, Timmy has no idea how he managed to contain it.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I – Too tight?” The worry in Armie’s voice, is enough to get Timmy to open his eyes, though he immediately wishes he hadn’t – not only because suddenly everything is super bright, and he’s squinting like a total loser, but Armie looks way too good all flushed and sweaty.</p><p>He knows that there’s no way his voice is going to hold up if he tries to talk in full sentences – he’s far too turned on for that – so he settles for shaking his head. When Armie tilts his head in confusion, Timmy reaches for his hand, and slowly lifts it to his mouth.</p><p>“Too dry.” Is all the warning he gives, before letting a large glob of spit fall from his lips and into Armie’s palm, and guiding his hand back towards his dick.</p><p>Timmy knows that technically, now that he’s up and going as it were, he could finish the job himself, but fuck it, it feels fucking amazing, so why not take advantage of Armie’s kind offer.</p><p>He might even be up for repaying the favor later, if Armie wants him to. Though who is he really kidding, his fingers are practically already itching to wrap themselves around Armie’s dick, which, he blames that entirely on being so turned on he doesn’t even know which way is up.</p><p>Plus, reciprocation is important, everyone knows that. Besides, Timmy has never been a selfish lover, and he’s not about to start now, just because his partner this time happens to be his best friend, and a dude. Armie deserves to feel as good as he’s making Timmy feel.</p><p>The touch of Armie’s newly wet hand around his dick, somehow feels even better than before, though he’s not really surprised. It’d probably be even more pleasurable with real lube, but his spit would have to do for now.</p><p>“Yes, fuck, like that.” He groans out as Armie rubs his thumb over his slit, and he’s unable to stop himself from pushing his hips up into Armie’s grip. “So good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Armie breathes out, moving his hand a little faster on Timmy’s dick, making him writhe against the couch cushions, because <em>holy fucking shit</em> did that feel good.</p><p>“Armie, I –” He barely manages to get those words out, before Armie twists his hand over the head of Timmy’s dick, and the only sounds to leave his mouth are a garbled choir of praise.</p><p>Armie seems to be enjoying making Timmy lose his mind, if the smile on his face is anything to go by. The way his dick is practically bursting out of his underwear is another sign, and suddenly the urge to get his hands on Armie is so strong that Timmy doesn’t think he can wait another five minutes to do it.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>stop</em>, stop!” He shouts out in desperation, feeling his balls already about to pull tighter and let all of him go. Armie immediately lets go of Timmy’s dick, so quickly you’d think it was on fire. “It’s just… Fuck, too good. You keep that up I’m gonna fucking come.”</p><p>Now that he knows he didn’t fuck anything up, or cross some boundary he wasn’t aware of, Armie is back to smirking up at Timmy, and slowly trailing his finger from Timmy’s belly button down towards his dick, making Timmy shudder, and almost forget why he made him stop in the first place.</p><p>“I mean, wasn’t that kind of the point?” Armie teases, lightly tracing the head of Timmy’s dick with his thumb, before bringing it back up to his mouth and licking the traces of Timmy’s precome off it with a pleased hum.</p><p>And fuck it, he’s only human, so when his hips pushes themselves forward without his permission, while a whine escapes his throat, and it makes Armie smirk up at him before wrapping his fingers around him again – Timmy fucking lets him.</p><p>He’s so busy marveling at the fact of how good Armie’s hands feel on his dick, that he almost forgets why he got him to stop in the first place.</p><p>The rough calluses on Armie’s palms caused by all the weight lifting he’s been doing recently adds a certain dimension to the whole thing that Timmy didn’t even know he was craving.</p><p>Who knew rough hands were where it was at?</p><p>Timmy can’t help but feel a little bad for once again monopolizing all of the pleasure, but Armie seems genuinely happy with jerking him off, so he allows himself to be selfish for a little while longer.</p><p>Armie’s grip is getting quite dry again, but before Timmy has the mind to say anything about it, Armie is already leaning over him, his face only inches away from Timmy’s dick when he opens his mouth, and Timmy's brain immediately goes offline.</p><p>For half a brilliant second, Timmy thinks Armie is about to suck his dick, and his eyes slam shut while his insides get lit on fire – but then, instead of his dick being enveloped in the warm, wet, heat of Armie’s mouth – he hears the unmistakable sound of spitting, and just seconds later, something wet hits the head of his dick and starts running down his shaft.</p><p>“Did you… Spit on me?” Timmy snorts, shaking his head when Armie grins and nods proudly. He’s not gonna lie though, it did make things feel much better, it’s just too bad spit only stays wet for so long, next time, they definitely needed lube.</p><p>Timmy is honestly fucking proud of how long he’s been able to starve off his orgasm, especially since he was rearing to go almost immediately after Armie got his hands on him. Even though it still feels fucking amazing, the itch in his fingers, the one begging to reach out and touch Armie, has returned.</p><p>“Fuck, Armie, you – <em>Oh god</em> – my turn now.” He pants out, pushing his sweat-slicked hair off his forehead.</p><p>“Your turn, what?” Armie frowns, stilling his movements, but not taking his hand off of Timmy’s dick.</p><p>It’s more than a little heady, seeing the way his dick is peeking out of Armie’s grip, and honestly, Timmy might need to revise this only being attracted to girls thing, because fuck this is hot as all fucking hell.</p><p>He’s still not gonna call himself anything other than straight if anyone asks, but he might need to make an addendum, like straight but gay for Armie’s touch, or something stupid like that. Because holy shit, did his dick like what was going on here.</p><p>“My turn to touch you.” Timmy smirks, laughing a little breathlessly as Armie’s jaw drops open. “What? Did you think I was gonna let you have all the fun?”</p><p>Armie looks down at his still boxer-clad dick, as if he’d honestly forgotten that it was there, and Timmy can’t deny that he likes the thought of Armie being so into jerking him off that he forgot all about his own arousal – it was honestly a lot fucking hotter than it should be.</p><p>“You… You wanna – You really want to jerk me off?” Armie asks, stuttering, as if he didn’t expect Timmy to want to return the favor, which annoys him a little, if he’s honest. Because why wouldn’t he? He was a nice guy, of course he was going to fucking reciprocate. Come on.</p><p>“Of course I do.” Timmy says, shaking his head at Armie’s look of confusion, and gestures towards his crotch. “Come on, Hammer, get your dick out for me.”</p><p>That seems to be enough the break whatever spell Armie was under, and with a snort, he gets himself comfortable on the couch, and pulls the elastic of his boxers down to rest beneath his balls.</p><p>Timmy had always known Armie was big, but that he was quite this big? Well, lets just say he had a whole newfound respect for all the girls Armie had brought home over the years, because <em>holy shit!</em></p><p>“Like what you see?” Armie smirks at him, obviously teasing, as he lightly takes himself in hand. If the way he shudders is any indication, now that he’s touching himself, Armie is just as close to finishing as Timmy is – which is more than a little flattering, considering all he’s done is jerk Timmy off.</p><p>“Mhm.” Timmy hums, biting down on his bottom lip. “You’re so big.” He says, immediately feeling like an idiot. But if the way Armie’s chest puffs out is any indication, he didn’t mind the compliment one bit.</p><p>“Yeah? You like it?” He asks, and Timmy nods. Because, fuck it, he does.</p><p>He’d never imagined looking at a dick and thinking ‘yeah, you know what, I get the hype now’ but looking at Armie’s dick, that’s kind of exactly what goes through his mind. If all guys had dicks as hot as Armie, he might actually have sit down and consider his sexuality for real.</p><p>“Can I?” Timmy asks hesitantly, reaching out and letting his hand hover awkwardly over Armie’s dick.</p><p>As soon as Armie nods, Timmy lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding, and clamps his teeth down into his bottom lip. The first touch of his fingers to Armie’s dick sends a spark of electricity down Timmy’s spine, and he’s never been happier that he bites his bottom lip when he’s nervous, or he’d probably do something really stupid, like moan out loud.</p><p>“I know I keep saying it,” Timmy chuckles, slowly moving his hand down Armie’s shaft. “But, fuck, you’re so big.”</p><p>Armie lets out a little breathless laugh, and shakes his head. “Me? I’m just proportionate, babe, you however… I never knew you were packing that much heat, it’s fucking hot.”</p><p>Hearing Armie refer to his dick as hot, Timmy’s breath genuinely catches in his throat, and it’s just a fucking miracle that he doesn’t start to hack up a lung right then and there. He must look pretty ridiculous though, all wide eyed surprise, because Armie starts laughing properly, but all Timmy seems to be able to focus on, is how it makes his dick bob in Timmy’s grip.</p><p>“Oh man, Timmy, how are you so cute, even with your hand on my dick, huh?” Armie asks rhetorically, ruffling Timmy’s hair, knowing how much he hates it when people do that.</p><p>“Oh fuck off.” Timmy snorts, lightly pinching Armie’s hip and grinning when a small drop of precome leaks out. “Oh you like that, do you? Like it when it hurts a little?”</p><p>He can’t deny that he feels a little powerful when Armie sucks in a deep breath and nods, his eyes completely focused on where Timmy is still slowly moving his hand up and down his dick. “Show me how you do it.” Timmy whispers, keeping eye contact with Armie the entire time, and feeling a shudder go down his back at how Armie’s eyes seems to darken at his words. “Show me how to make you feel good.”</p><p>This time, Armie is the one to pull Timmy’s hand towards his mouth and spit in his palm, and even though Timmy saw it coming, had been the one to do it just a short while ago, it still completely fries his brain with how hot it is at this end.</p><p>He’d worried a little, when he’d been about to spit on Armie, that he’d think it was gross – but then he’d spat directly onto Timmy’s dick, so clearly, he had no issues with it at all. Timmy had been too busy thinking he was going to get a blowjob when Armie had spat on him before, so he hadn’t really had the time to really think it over, now though, yeah, he thinks this could be a thing he’s into.</p><p>A little gross, and a whole lot hot.</p><p>“Just do what feels good to you.” Armie murmurs quietly, getting Timmy’s now spit soaked hand back on his dick. “It’s not rocket science, Timmy. It’s just a hand job, you can’t really fuck it up.”</p><p>Timmy’s not so sure about that, because he’s had a few bad hand jobs in his time. Either they were too dry, too tight, or so loose you hardly fucking felt anything and thought you were going to die of frustration the entire time.</p><p>He tries to mimic what Armie had done to him though, because that had been fucking amazing. Which… Come to think of it, how was Armie so fucking good at hand jobs?</p><p>Shaking his head quickly to clear it, Timmy decides to come back to that later, right now, the focus was on making Armie feel good.</p><p>The feel of Armie’s dick in his hand, it’s both hotter, and harder than he’d imagined, but the weight of it feels surprisingly good. He’d never really thought about any of that when he’d jerk himself off, but then he wasn’t really all that into his own dick either, so in a way it makes sense.</p><p>Timmy scoots closer to Armie on the couch, so close he’s practically in his lap, because he’s decided to start using both hands on Armie, not only because he’s huge, but also because Timmy loves watching as Armie fucks up into his hands – the sight of his dickhead appearing and disappearing between his fingers is frankly mesmerizing.</p><p>“Fuck, Timmy, this is – oh god, you’re so good, so good.” Armie gasps out, pumping his hips so fast that Timmy almost loses his balance, and tumbles off the couch.</p><p>It’s hot as all fuck though, because immediately his brain goes straight towards imagining Armie fucking up into him like that, and how good that’d feel, and he feels his dick squirt out so much precome at that, it actually tickles as it trails down his shaft.</p><p>He knows it’s a bad idea, and that he’s probably going to regret it later, but right now, he just fucking wants, and he’s not got enough brain power left to try and stop the words from coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Even though it physically pains him to let go of Armie’s dick, especially knowing he’s so close to the edge, Timmy somehow manages – the soft whine that escapes Armie’s lips only makes his hands twitch a little.</p><p>But as he sinks to his knees in front of Armie, and pushes his legs further apart, he knows he made the right choice, especially as Armie groans low in his throat and lets out a curse.</p><p>“Fuck, Timmy, what’re you doing?” Armie whines, his hips moving seemingly with a mind of their own as Timmy lightly rubs his hairy thighs.</p><p>Before Timmy wraps his hands back around Armie’s dick, he makes sure to make eye contact with him, and he can’t help but flutter his lashes a little as he asks in a low voice. “I want you to come all over my face, is that okay with you?”</p><p>Armie throws his head back and groans, so loudly, that Timmy almost worries about their neighbor’s hearing it, even though he knows that the closest apartment to them has been sitting empty for a good while now.</p><p>“God, Timmy, you…” Armie sounds almost a little in awe, which makes Timmy’s skin tingle, apparently he likes that, a lot even, if the way his dick suddenly twitched is any indication. “You sure you want that, babe?”</p><p>Timmy just nods, not trusting his voice at all at this point – it’d probably just come out as breathy puffs of nothingness. He’s not sure why he wants this so much, but he does. </p><p>The urge to have Armie paint his face with his come honestly popped out of nowhere, but looking up at Armie now, the way his dick is leaking precome so profusely, just at the <em>idea</em> of getting to come on him, Timmy knows that even if this turns out bad, like he gets hit in the eye or something, it’s still gonna be oh so fucking good.</p><p>“Fuck, okay, go ahead, I’ll –” Armie chuckles, voice sounding a little strained, as Timmy gets his hand on him again. “I’ll try and let you know.”</p><p>Nodding his head, Timmy tightens his grip a little, quickly leaning in to spit on Armie’s dick to slick his movements – even though with the amount of precome he’s got going at the moment, he didn’t really have to, he just wanted to.</p><p>He knows he doesn’t have that much time, can feel Armie growing ever so slightly harder in his grip, and can tell by the way his balls are moving, that it’s gonna be over very soon.</p><p>Timmy goes back to jerking Armie off with both hands, but instead of letting Armie fuck up into his hands like before, he tries out the alternating twisty strokes all the way up and down the shaft, that he likes to do on himself when he’s really treating himself. It seems to be a thing for Armie too, because it has him gasping for breath, and struggling to keep his eyes open.</p><p>When Timmy hears the telltale hitch in Armie’s breath, at the same time as his dick gets even more rock solid in his grip, he knows they’re close, so he starts jerking him fast and hard with only one hand.</p><p>His hand is moving so fast on Armie’s dick, the sound it makes is frankly obscene. “Timmy, now, now, <em>now!</em>”</p><p>Timmy doesn’t know why, but before he closes his eyes, he reaches for Armie’s hand and their fingers entwine just as Armie’s legs tense up, and he spits out a curse. Seconds later, Timmy feels the first spurt of hot come hit his cheek, and he lets his own orgasm wash over him, gently rubbing against the edge of the couch.</p><p>He knows that the worst end to an otherwise good hand job, is someone who lets go the second you start to come, so even in the midst of coming himself, he keeps jerking him until Armie is all empty, and he lets out a small whimper.</p><p>As he lets him go, Timmy keeps his eyes closed, breathing heavily and gently pats Armie’s thigh, almost as if he’s thanking him for playing along with his request. Then as he feels something slide down his cheek, he can’t stop himself from reaching up and scooping a bit of Armie’s come into his mouth.</p><p>It tastes better than he expected it to, yeah, it’s slimy and slightly salty, and you couldn’t ever say it’s <em>good</em>, but, it’s honestly not that bad.</p><p>Genuinely, if this is how Armie tastes, he might not actually hate having to suck his dick, it might actually be kinda hot. Even though he seriously doubts he’d be able to even take 1/3rd of him into his mouth at the first try. Dude was big, there’s no getting around that, but Timmy thinks he’s gonna enjoy trying.</p><p>“Fuck, look at you.” Armie whispers, voice all shot to hell, and Timmy carefully opens his eyes, thanking his lucky starts that there was no come there, and he finds Armie looking back at him with his mouth half open.</p><p>“Uhm, so, that was good? Right?” He asks, feeling more than a little awkward, sitting there with his softening dick on display, and Armie’s come all over his face.</p><p>Armie snorts out a laugh, and runs a shaky hand through his hair. “Yeah, that was, yeah. <em>Good</em> doesn’t even begin to cover it, man.”</p><p>“Good! Good, yeah, same, good. Yeah. Uhm…” Timmy cringes internally at himself, he’s usually never quite this awkward after sex, but then he’s never gotten off with his best friend before either. And no one has ever come on his face like this before either, so there’s that as well.</p><p>He has no idea what to really say at this point, but then he spots the camera out of the corner of his eye, and he’d honestly almost forgotten they were filming this whole thing. Turning his head towards the TV, he feels his eyebrows hit his hairline at the sight of the random gangbang clip that was currently playing, how he'd managed to completely filter the sound of that out of his brain this entire time, he has no fucking idea, but he quickly reaches for the remote control, and turns the TV off, turning towards Armie with a small smile.</p><p>“So, you’re ready for tomorrow then? Should we, I mean, should we watch the footage back after we’ve had another shower? Just so, I don’t know, we can tell if the camera angle is good or not?”</p><p>That was why they’d filmed it right? To make sure they did it right? It was probably a good idea to check and make sure. Because if they looked fucking ridiculous on screen, they’d might have to think of another way of making money.</p><p>“But, what about…” Armie frowns, gesturing down at Timmy. “Aren’t you gonna come first?”</p><p>“Oh.” Timmy can feel his face heat up with the telltale sign of a fucking massive blush, and he almost wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “Yeah, uhm, I kinda already did, yeah. So, heh, We’re good.”</p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot.” Armie groans, and Timmy feels his blood boil in his veins for about half a second. “In that case, yeah, we can look at the footage after a shower.”</p><p>Armie nods slowly, lightly scratching the side of his Adam’s apple. “Uhm, but we should also, I mean, we should probably, like, talk limits. So that we can put them up on the site, so that people don’t try and pay for something we’re not comfortable doing.”</p><p>“Oh shit, yeah, good idea, yeah.” Timmy nods, he hadn’t even considered that, good thing one of them still had a brain that was working.</p><p>“I’m just gonna, you know –” He gestures towards face with a grin, laughing a little as Armie blushes slightly. “– Wash off.”</p><p>He hurries towards bathroom, and even just the idea of watching the footage back, and seeing Armie come all over him, is enough to make him start getting hard again. At least the shy dick thing seemed to be gone, but lord, at what cost?</p><p>Shaking his head at himself, he turns the shower on, and mutters to himself and he gets under the spray, letting Armie’s come wash off his face and run down the drain. “Fuck, this is gonna be the fucking death of me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, how in the fuck, did I manage to get a scene about jerking off to be 5.6k long? HOW??? afhjdkfhdskjfhsdkj<br/>Oh well, it's finished now, so, happy days. </p><p>Also, I wrote 90% of it just now, in one go, so if it sucks, I'm sorry, but I am frankly so annoyed at this whole entire thing atm, that I don't really care, and I cannot take the thought of having to try and work on it some more. SO!! This is what you get, hahaha. </p><p>Hopefully, despite my frustrations, it's still somewhat legible and enjoyable. And if not, well, what can you do. </p><p>ALSO!!! I'm gonna need your help, because like, Timmy and Armie are gonna have their horny audience, right, who's gonna pay them for various kinky tricks and things, so, i'm gonna need you guys - <em>my</em> horny audience - to help me out here. Feel free to leave any kinds of kinks and fetishes and thingamabobs you want in the comments, so that I can come back to them later and see which ones I can work into a chapter or two. </p><p>PLEASE OBI AO3 KENOBI, YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE 😉 ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>over 7k of shit I didn't intend to write. Love that for me 🙃<br/>askjakldfjdslkfj help</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing beneath the shower spray, Timmy almost felt a little upset that all the traces of what they’d just done were getting washed away, that he had no real tangible proof of it actually having happened – and then he remembered they’d taped the whole thing.</p><p>It feels a little weird, knowing that technically he’s an amateur pornstar now. Sure, no one but Armie and himself were going to ever see this particular video, but it still existed. There was actual video evidence now, of him getting a full on fucking facial, and <em>liking</em> it.</p><p>He knows it’s stupid, especially considering the next video they make is going to go up online, but he still feels weirdly vulnerable about the fact that something like that exists in the world now – and he has no control of it.</p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t trust Armie to keep this video safe, because he does, he really does. He knows that no matter if their friendship ended tomorrow, and they suddenly started hating each other – Armie would never be the type of guy who’d resort to revenge porn, he was far too kindhearted for that.</p><p>Still, he can’t deny that he’d been relieved when Zendaya had told him that he’d have the option of not saving the streams when they were finished. She’d said he’d earn more money by keeping them up, because he could put them behind a pay wall, where even if people paid to subscribe to his channel, they’d still have to pay extra to access the archive – which is what she did.</p><p>Timmy still wasn’t sure if he wanted that though, he knew it was the internet and nothing ever got deleted, and people had the option to screen record and all of that, so even if he chose not to save them, they’d never really be gone.</p><p>He’d have to talk it over with Armie, knowing him, he’d have some words of wisdom that would instantly help calm Timmy down – he usually did.</p><p>If nothing else, despite all the different small things about doing online porn for money that sent his anxiety spiraling, he was really glad he’d asked Armie to do it with him. Yeah, he might have had a minor heart attack actually asking, but now? He’s so fucking happy he doesn't have to do this alone.</p><p>He would have never managed to actually do anything on camera at all if Armie wasn’t there. His shy dick syndrome from before was physical proof of that, his dick was limp as a wet noodle until Armie got his hands on him, and only when Armie managed to get him out of his head, did he allow himself to forget about the camera.</p><p>Without Armie, there’s no way in hell he’d ever actually get to the point where he could post anything at all.</p><p>Thinking about Armie’s hands on him has his dick twitching and standing proudly to attention, and he knows that even if he turned the shower all the way to freezing, his dick wouldn’t give a shit. Despite just having come, he was going to have to rub this one out, or he’d risk the embarrassment of getting hard again while watching their clip back with Armie.</p><p>He still might get hard again even if he gets off now, because really, he might be 24, but his dick had the mind of a teenager that just discovered masturbation – which is why the whole shy dick thing had caught him by surprise.</p><p>Timmy had thought that maybe Armie would have second thoughts, and he would have to use his newfound mom powers of calmness to talk him through it, he never expected it to be the other way around.</p><p>It made him infinitely glad that Armie was his best friend, and always had his back.</p><p>He still worried a little about how all this was going to affect their friendship, because it was so easy to say that nothing was going to change, but it was something completely different to come on your friend’s face and then act completely fine after.</p><p>Timmy just really fucking hoped that if they both wanted it bad enough, everything would be fine.</p><p>Since his dick is already hard, and he’s going to have to jerk off anyway, Timmy decides to experiment a little bit by himself, so that when this inevitably came back up again later, he’d at least have a tiny bit of a frame of reference, even though it was bound to feel completely different with Armie.</p><p>Grabbing his conditioner, Timmy tries to clear his head as best he can, and squirts a sizable amount into his palm. First he conditions his hair, and with his newly slick fingers, he brings his hand down towards his ass.</p><p>The first touch to his rim sends shivers down his spine, and he honestly doesn’t know why he’s waited this long to try this out. He’s had girlfriends in the past who’ve asked to finger him while sucking his dick, but he’d always laughed it off, repeating the stupid phrase that his ass was exit only, thank you.</p><p>If he’d known he was this sensitive, he would have fucking said yes.</p><p>The first finger slides in easily, and while it feels a little weird – mainly because he’s not used to having anything up there – it also feels strangely good. He can’t stop himself from thinking about how Armie’s fingers are wider than his, rougher, and how good it’d feel having those fingers stretch him open.</p><p>The burn was a little more intense with the second finger, but still felt good, he decided to not try a third just yet – stupidly wanting to save that for Armie. He tried the scissoring thing he’d always done with girls the few times he’d done anal, and suddenly he understood why their breathing always changed when he did that.</p><p>It was like pure electricity shot through his body, and it was nothing but a fucking miracle that he didn’t come right then and there. How had he never realized that his ass was this hardwired to the pleasure centers in his brain, seriously?</p><p>He was 24 years old, the amount of masturbation he’d done in his lifetime, he should’ve fucking figured this out long before he exited his teens.</p><p>Slowly sliding his fingers out of himself, Timmy longs for a second for the bathtub in his parents bathroom, where he’d have a ledge to put his leg up on while fucking himself. Because really, holding his leg up into the air wasn’t at all where it was at.</p><p>If only he had someone in there with him, who could hold his leg for him, who could fuck him without him having to twist his arm so far back his shoulder threatened to cramp up.</p><p>If only there was someone.</p><p>It’s a good thing his brain hasn’t left the building completely, or he really would have called out Armie’s name to get him to join him, and then their friendship really might have crashed and burned, because how in the fuck would you explain that?!</p><p>Doing porn with your friend for rent money, yes, fine, somewhat acceptable now that the world has turned upside down. Getting said friend to fuck you in the shower just because fingering yourself feels good, not so much.</p><p>That would have crossed so many lines Timmy can’t even think of them all, but <em>fuck</em>, how he wants.</p><p>He chooses to blame the fact that they just got off together, so Armie is just flooding his senses right now, and it’s not so weird that he’d think of him as he gets himself off again, because last time, Armie was very much directly involved.</p><p>Getting your face covered in your friend’s come wasn’t something you just forgot about at the blink of an eye. Of course sex with Armie would be at the forefront of his mind, since they’d just had it, and were going to be having more of it, a lot of it, in the near future.</p><p>And Timmy hadn’t fucked anyone else for nearly five months now, who the fuck else was he going to think of?</p><p>Reaching down to finally wrap a hand around his dick, almost has Timmy’s knees giving out beneath him. The combined pleasure of his fingers still inside him and the hand on his dick has Timmy’s breath catch in his throat. Never in his life had he imagined jerking off could be this good.</p><p>That’s not to say his jerk off sessions had ever been anything but fantastic, but now, knowing how fucking good it could really be, he’s going to have to change up his routine, because there is no way he’s never going to do this again.</p><p>He’s gonna have to get better lube, some toys to fuck himself with instead of just the different fleshlights and pocket pussies he had, because this even felt better than that one vibrating sleeve he liked to use when he was feeling extra horny.</p><p>If vibrations could feel that good on his dick, he could only imagine how it’d feel inside him, as he fucked himself fast and hard. It would probably straight up kill him dead.</p><p>Naturally, his brain can’t stop itself from picturing Armie using a vibrator on him, fucking him with it, and teasing him right to the very edge of his sanity before letting him come.</p><p>He could see it so clearly – he’d be on the floor in front of the couch, ass up in the air, his shoulders touching the ground, and his knees on either side of his head. Armie’s legs wrapped around his, keeping him steady, the soles of his feet keeping Timmy’s hands flat against the floor, as he slowly fucked him with the vibrator.</p><p>Armie would take his time, not turning the vibrations on until Timmy was already halfway out of his mind with the need to come, and even then, he’d stop just as Timmy was about to tumble over the edge.</p><p>He could practically hear Armie’s dark chuckle in his ear as Timmy bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from whining out loud, could hear his low husky voice telling him how he was a good boy, that he took dick so well, how Armie couldn’t wait to fuck him later.</p><p>Jerking himself faster, Timmy almost chokes on his breath as his fingers accidentally rubs up against his prostate as he’s desperately fucking himself on his hand, his eyes flutters shut as a shiver runs down his spine, and a low groan finds a way to escape through his lips.</p><p>Timmy somehow manages to spare a quick thought of being happy he’s not being filmed right now, because he doubts it looks all that good. Feels fucking amazing though, and he’s definitely looking forward to exploring this further, both with Armie and alone.</p><p>Keeping his eyes closed, he lets himself drift back into the fantasy where Armie is still slowly fucking him with the vibrator, but he’s also started to gently jerk him off as well, pointing the head of Timmy’s dick directly towards his open mouth, and Timmy just <em>knows</em> that Armie wants him to come into his own mouth.</p><p>Surprisingly, it’s the thought of that, of Armie making him swallow his own come down, that sends him hurtling over the edge. Timmy barely manages to swallow Armie’s name down as he came, shooting all over his shower wall, leaving quite an impressive amount of come, despite having just gotten off with Armie literally not even 15 minutes earlier.</p><p>Toweling himself off, Timmy can’t help but suck in a slightly pained breath as the roughness of the towel drags against his oversensitive dick, coming practically twice in a row had left it feeling a little raw.</p><p>He usually preferred his towels slightly rougher, because he felt like they dried him off better, but right now, his dick was not at all happy with his towel choice, though he doubts having a softer towel really would’ve made that much of a difference.</p><p>Not only had he gotten himself off several times, but he hadn’t used proper lube either time. No wonder he was feeling a little chafed. He’d had worse though, as a teen, before he discovered what lube even was. His poor dick, was a wonder it didn’t fall off, honestly.</p><p>He tries his best not to think too hard on where his mind went as he jerked off, he’s done it enough to know that not everything you fantasize about while getting off is actually something you’d want to do in real life, but being completely at Armie’s mercy like that? Timmy would be kidding himself if he said that’s not something he’d be into.</p><p>Whether it’s because of Armie especially, or Timmy just generally being more submissive than he ever realized, and it only surfaced now because Armie is the only person he knows who’s actually bigger than him, he has no fucking idea.</p><p>It was good though, really good, been a long ass time since he got off that well by himself. Usually he needed a quick hook up or two to keep himself satisfied, it’s not like he disliked jerking himself off, it’s just that it never really felt as good as when someone else did it. And with the creation of Tinder, why the hell would he ever choose to jerk off, when he could get a girl over to do it just like that.</p><p>Sure, he missed relationship sex, but one night stands were still sex, and it was always much better than doing it alone.</p><p>And yeah, he'd managed to keep himself going these last 5 months without a hook up, but that's mainly because he's been busy with Armie. If Armie hadn't spent as much time at home lately, TImmy probably would've been getting his dick wet pretty fucking often.</p><p>However, with the recent discovery of how hard he could get himself to come, he might not need to jump back onto Tinder first thing when the world goes back to normal. He’ll also be getting sex on the regular from Armie until then, so it’s not like he’d be suffering from blue balls.</p><p>If what happened earlier, and his fantasy just now in the shower, Timmy definitely didn’t mind getting off with Armie. He still didn’t really understand just why Armie got under his skin so easily, he had plenty of attractive male friends, but even just thinking of doing anything sexual with them made his stomach revolt.</p><p>Armie, however, Timmy <em>liked </em>it, and it confused him. Because if only he was sexually attracted to other guys as well, he could say that he was bisexual and slow on the uptake. But it wasn’t all guys, it was just Armie.</p><p>Armie was the only guy to get his blood pumping, the only guy to get his dick hard, the only guy he’d ever fantasized about in the shower, the only guy he’d ever jerked off to.</p><p>The only guy he had ever jerked off.</p><p>He knows he still likes girls, but he thinks he might like Armie too – at least he likes getting off with him, and to thoughts of him – but is that really enough to call himself anything but straight? He’s not really sure.</p><p>Could Armie be his exception? Was that actually a thing? He’d kind of been joking before when he said he needed to add an addendum to his sexuality, that he was straight but gay for Armie’s touch, now he’s not so sure he was actually joking.</p><p>Was that even a thing? Could you really be gay for only one guy? Timmy knew one thing for sure though, he was not going to fucking breathe a word of this to Armie until he found out one way or the other.</p><p>He was not going to risk the best friendship he’s ever had because his heart can’t stop itself from getting involved after a really good orgasm – it had gotten him in a lot of trouble on more than one occasion, at least until he figured out how to just fuck without falling a little bit in love every single time.</p><p>Might just be that because Armie is his best friend, and his first guy, that his heart is a little confused, and that’s all it is. He already loves Armie a lot, it’d make sense why some lines would feel a little blurred, until he got used to this new normal.</p><p>Hopefully, he’ll wake up tomorrow, and be completely straight again. Or at least know what these confusing feelings he had towards Armie actually meant.</p><p>Timmy actually gets dressed before he goes into the living room this time, he skips the underwear though, choosing to freeball it instead so his dick can get a little air. Or as much air as it can get inside his sweatpants.</p><p>Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he realizes two things at once; One, this is most definitely Armie’s shirt, and two, if the shudder that goes through him is any indication, Timmy is weirdly into that.</p><p>Why wearing Armie’s clothes has him feeling like his skin is on fire, he doesn’t really know, but it’s probably part of the ball of confusion inside his heart, he also blames the orgasms – because being completely surrounded by Armie, even though the t-shirt doesn’t smell like him anymore – it makes Timmy’s head spin.</p><p>His brain just isn’t functioning at full capacity yet, but it’ll come back later, and hopefully things will make sense then.</p><p>Timmy also strangely likes how small he feels, practically drowning in Armie’s clothes, he’s never felt safer, and he figures it’s part of the whole submission side of himself that he never really let surface before. Why this shirt even ended up in his drawers he has no fucking idea, but he already knows that Armie is never getting it back.</p><p>If the raised eyebrow is any indication, Armie doesn’t miss that Timmy is wearing his shirt, but he doesn’t say anything about it, just pats the seat next to him on the couch and lifts his arm for Timmy to settle against his side.</p><p>It’s not the first time they’ve watched TV sat like this, granted it mostly happened when Timmy was really tired, or they watched horror movies – because Timmy was a fucking wimp when it came to scary things, and the only way he made it through those movies was knowing he could hide his face in Armie’s chest when it got too scary.</p><p>Armie’s strong arm keeping a hold of him also helped, made him feel both grounded and safe at the same time, and not at all like a cursed doll was gonna come murder him in his sleep.</p><p>The fact that Armie could read him well enough with one glance, to know he needed that extra comfort right now, it said a lot about why he was Timmy’s best friend, and favorite person on earth. He was just so <em>good, </em>and Timmy genuinely loved him, a lot.</p><p>Which was exactly why he couldn’t tell him what was going on inside his head right now, it was just too much, too soon. Even someone as kind as Armie had his limits, and Timmy really didn’t want to push things until he got a better understanding of it himself.</p><p>They don’t speak a word as Armie gets their movie playing, and if he squeezes Timmy a little tighter when the Timmy on screen unties his towel and exposes himself, well, his arm was probably just cramping up or something.</p><p>Timmy had expected it to be weird, watching it back, now that they didn’t have a haze of arousal fogging up their brain, but so far so good – but also, nothing has really happened yet, except him not being able to get it up, which, he could have gone without having to see that.</p><p>“Ugh, can’t we fast-forward until my dick actually chooses to cooperate?” Timmy whines, hiding his face behind his hands, feeling the deep vibrations of Armie’s laugh shaking him slightly.</p><p>“It really didn’t take as long as you thought, Tim. Look, you’re already getting there.” Armie says kindly, pointing towards the TV, where Timmy can see through his fingers that the Armie on screen now has his hand wrapped around Timmy’s dick, slowly stroking him to hardness.</p><p>It’s strangely fascinating, seeing things from another angle, and it definitely reads as a homemade sex tape, because despite Armie’s best efforts, the camera work really isn’t the best. That is why they practiced though, Timmy can already tell they’re gonna need to invest in one of those fancy ring lights, and that they can’t be too afraid to zoom things in further.</p><p>It’s enough to be able to watch as Armie expertly works his dick though, and Timmy once again starts to wonder just how Armie was so good at that, but just as he’s about to ask, Armie beats him to it.</p><p>“So, wanna tell me who you were thinking of?” There’s a smirk on his lips, but it doesn’t seem to quite reach his eyes, usually Armie’s eyes shone when he was teasing him, but right now, they were alarmingly dull, and it made Timmy’s insides freeze.</p><p>Before he could say anything about it, however, Armie dug his fingers into his side, starting to tickle him, which immediately made Timmy howl with laughter as he tried the best he could to escape Armie’s punishing touch.</p><p>He fell off the couch almost immediately, and Armie followed him down, straddling his waist while digging his fingers into Timmy’s sides, making him squeal with laughter.</p><p>Luckily, Armie took mercy on him pretty quick, usually when Armie found it in him to tickle him like this, he didn’t stop until Timmy had cried ‘uncle’ at least three times, and was borderline about to piss himself.</p><p>This time however, he only had to say it once, and Armie let up. Timmy stayed on the floor for a bit, heaving for breath, he couldn’t help but notice that the living room was suspiciously quiet, considering they’d been watching TV up until Armie decided to attack, but as he cranes his neck he can see that Armie had somehow managed to pause the video first.</p><p>“You never answered my question.” Armie chuckles lightly as Timmy climbs back onto the couch, and pokes his finger into the dimple on his cheek.</p><p>He’d always really liked Armie’s dimples, loved whenever he smiled wide enough for them to appear, and he was always a little sad when Armie grew his beard out long enough that they got hidden away.</p><p>Timmy only registers that Armie actually said something when he waves his hand in front of Timmy’s face, asking if there was anyone home.</p><p>“What?” Timmy blinks in confusion, “What did you say?”</p><p>With a snort, Armie shakes his head. “I asked, who did you think of? While I was, you know,” He gestures towards the TV, where the video was still paused on Armie with his hand on Timmy’s dick. “I said you should think of the hottest girl you could imagine, I was just wondering who it was. It was that chick from Knives Out, wasn’t it? Ana de Armas?”</p><p>“<em>Oh.</em> I… Uhm, no. I wasn’t, I mean, I didn’t –” Timmy awkwardly clears his throat and looks up at Armie with a smile that’s bordering on a grimace “– I was just thinking of you, there was no girl.”</p><p>Seeing Armie’s wide eyed look of surprise, Timmy adds a quiet, “I’m sorry if that’s weird.” He tries to put some distance between them on the couch, but Armie immediately pulls him back in, and lightly squeezes his arm around him.</p><p>If Timmy hadn’t been so fucking worried he’d just ruined everything, despite Armie’s reassurance that could never happen, he would have noticed the way Armie’s eyes lit up at his words, but as it were, he was too busy panicking about the end of their friendship, and didn’t see anything.</p><p>“It’s not weird at all, Timmy. If anything, the fact that you can enjoy me doing this to you makes it better.” Armie whispers, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Timmy’s head, and Timmy can feel him smiling into his hair as Timmy completely melts against him.</p><p>He’d been so scared, he had fucking sworn to himself, back there in the shower, that he wouldn’t fucking say anything to Armie about any of his <em>feelings</em>, and yet, here he was, literally not even an hour later, breaking every single promise he’d made to himself, nearly having it fucking blow up in his face.</p><p>“Yeah?” Timmy whispers, still not really daring to believe that everything actually remains fine, that Armie still wants to do this with him, despite what he’d just confessed.</p><p>“Yeah, why shouldn’t we be having fun with this, you know? It’d be a damn fucking shame if we didn’t actually enjoy any of it.” Armie shrugs, making Timmy’s head bob against his shoulder.</p><p>In a way, what Armie’s saying makes sense, after all, it’s what he’d been thinking too, right up until they actually went ahead and did it. He hadn’t anticipated it feeling quite that good, is the thing, he definitely hadn’t thought that it would turn his world upside down the way it did.</p><p>But if Armie is giving him permission to enjoy it, really enjoy it, and not hold back? He’s going to fucking take it. He still feels like he owes Armie an explanation though, after all, this was his idea, and once again Armie is the one comforting him about it.</p><p>“I guess, yeah. I was just…” Timmy sits up, meeting Armie’s eyes, shrugging one shoulder, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. “I don’t know, I… Guess I was just worried.”</p><p>“About?” Armie whispers quietly, as he reaches out to gently soothe the wrinkle between Timmy’s brows with his thumb.</p><p>“If you’d think it was okay for me to think of you like that.” Timmy mumbles, looking down at his lap, and clamping his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything else.</p><p>He feels Armie wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him into his chest, murmuring quietly into his ear “Of course it’s okay, Timmy.” Armie tries to pull back, so that they can make eye contact, but Timmy just burrows his face deeper into Armie’s hoodie and refuses to lift his head.</p><p>“Hey, look at me.” Armie says quietly, running his fingers through Timmy’s curls. “Please, babe, it’s okay, I promise.”</p><p>Timmy shakes his head, and keeps his face hidden in the fabric of Armie’s hoodie. He knows he’s being childish, but he doesn’t want Armie to see the tears that are welling up in his eyes, it’d just make everything that much worse.</p><p>Not only is he being pathetic as all fuck, but he’s crying like a baby too, and this is the guy Armie has to rely on to help pay his bills? No, he <em>can’t.</em> He has to be stronger than that.</p><p>“Timmy, I promise, there’s literally nothing you could do that could ever make me love you any less. <em>Nothing</em>.” Armie’s voice is so soothing, and calm, and Timmy wants nothing more to believe him.</p><p>But he’s just not sure he could ever be that lucky. Eventually Armie’s cup has to run over, Timmy can’t just keep adding and adding and adding to it. That’s not fair. He wants it though, so fucking badly, he wants Armie to be the one constant thing in his life.</p><p>To be there for him, forever.</p><p>“You promise?” He whispers wetly, not even sure that Armie was able to hear him, as he spoke directly into the fabric of his hoodie. But then Armie tightens his arms around him, and kisses the top of his head again.</p><p>“I promise.” Timmy slowly lifts his head, and looks up at Armie through wet lashes, feeling like the worlds biggest loser, but the relieved smile that spreads on Armie’s face, makes his insides heat up. “There you are.”</p><p>Armie gently wipes away the tears that spill down Timmy’s cheeks without his permission, and tilts his head slightly before grinning widely. “Honestly, Timmy, do you have any idea how flattering it is to have you choose me?”</p><p>When Timmy immediately frowns, clearly not following Armie’s line of thought at all, Armie chuckles, and a light blush darkens his cheeks. “I mean, you could have chosen anyone, literally <em>anyone</em> in the whole world, to think about as you got off, and yet you chose <em>me</em>. I… It’s kinda hot.”</p><p>“What?” There’s no way Timmy heard him right, it’s one thing for Armie to be understanding about why Timmy would think about him when his hand was literally on his dick, but to think it’s hot… Timmy can’t quite wrap his head around that one.</p><p>It’s just too much. His brain was overloaded already, he can’t take anymore of this emotional whiplash.</p><p>“Yeah, I like it.” Armie shrugs, licking his lips, and winking down at Timmy. “Really, feel free to think about me whenever you want.”</p><p>“I…” Timmy swallows deeply, looking into Armie’s eyes, trying to find any signs at all, of his words being anything but sincere. He comes up empty. So with a half shrug, he nods his head, smiling slightly. “Okay, yeah, I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>“Good!” Armie grins, ruffling Timmy’s curls and laughing when it makes him grumble. “Let’s continue this shall we?”</p><p>Looking towards the TV, Timmy wrinkles his nose, and shakes his head. “Actually, can we do that later? I – I just, I don’t know, I’m not really in the mood for porn right now.”</p><p>“Of course, man.” Armie agrees easily, turning the TV off and turning to face Timmy on the couch. “Should we talk about our limits and stuff instead? Or do you just want to chill, and watch some Netflix?”</p><p>“We should, the limits, yeah.” Timmy stutters out in agreement. He really does miss those temporary mom powers he got when Armie’s anxiety was acting up, they were good. “You should also maybe, uhm, you know, order some more lube and condoms? Unless you’ve got a massive stash hidden away in your room for all your one night stands.”</p><p>He says that last part with a laugh, because as far as he knows, Armie hasn’t slept with anyone long before the lockdown came into effect. Not that Timmy had either, his last fuck was months ago, and it’s not that he couldn’t have gotten laid, it’s just, he’d chosen to stay in with Armie instead.</p><p>Binging stupid shows on Netflix, and eating all the fancy food Armie dished up as he made his way through all the seasons of Masterchef Australia. Honestly, Timmy had never eaten so well, or well, that’s a lie – Armie always made really fucking good food, the dishes had just gotten a lot fancier lately, with ingredients Timmy had never even heard of, which considering they only went to the grocery store once every two weeks, he has no idea how Armie does it.</p><p>When the lockdown started, their life honestly hadn’t changed all that much, apart from the fact that they couldn’t go to work anymore, and they suddenly had 10 extra hours to watch TV and eat.</p><p>Also, a lot less money.</p><p>“Hah!” Armie snorts, poking Timmy in the side, making him squeak. “You know as well as I do, that I haven’t gotten laid in over 4 months, man. My lube is pretty much empty.”</p><p>“Yeah, same.” Timmy chuckles. “We should also probably invest in a ring light for the camera.” He says, tilting his head towards the TV. “Just, we can do better than that.”</p><p>“Definitely.” Armie pulls up his phone, taps the screen a bunch of times, before turning towards Timmy with a grin. “There. Ordered. Should get here tomorrow.”</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>“So. Limits?” Armie asks, eyes wide and guileless. “Do you wanna start?”</p><p>“Oh, right, yeah, I don’t know. I’m… I mean, I wouldn’t want blood or poop involved?” Timmy can’t help but gag a little as he remembers that one horrible video Will had shown him when they were younger.</p><p>Honestly he still wishes he’d never seen it, never had to know that there were people out there who got off on literal shit. But honestly, to each their own, it was their own fucking fault for watching it in the first place, so it wasn’t like they had anyone but themselves to blame – or in Timmy’s sake, he blamed Will.</p><p>There was a lot of things he’d seen in porn that he’d only really paid half a mind to, because it wasn’t something he was necessarily into, or more accurately, it wasn’t something he wanted to watch just then and there.</p><p>If it felt good doing it, he had no idea, and he really didn’t want to rule too many things out, just in case it wasn’t actually all that bad. Looking down at Armie’s hands, one more thing immediately popped into his head, and it made his asshole clench up just thinking about it.</p><p>“Uhm, I guess there’s also the whole fisting thing? I mean, your hands are massive, so, if anyone wants your whole hand up my ass, I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon… But apart from that, I – I’m open to try a lot.”</p><p>Armie looks down at his hands as if he’s seeing them for the first time, and hesitantly makes a fist, before spluttering. “Holy shit, yeah, no, I…”</p><p>“We could always work up to it.” Timmy laughs, he’s not really sure that’s ever going to be something they’d actually try, but Armie’s reaction had been so cute he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“What about…” Armie clears his throat, a deep flush of embarrassment climbing up his face. “I mean, you said no scat play, which yeah I don’t what that either, but, watersports?”</p><p>“Oh, you mean, pee?” Armie nods, face now practically fire engine red, and Timmy lets out a hum as he thinks it over. “I mean, maybe? It’s not a no, but, I guess it’d depend on how much they’d be willing to pay? At least the first time, if it turns out I’m into it, it’s fair game.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, makes sense.” Armie nods, letting out a deep breath as he lightly fanned himself with his hand.</p><p>“What about you?” Timmy asks, smiling to himself as Armie tilts his head in confusion, trust him to only worry about Timmy’s limits and not think of any for himself. “What’s something you don’t want to do?”</p><p>“I… I don’t want to hurt you. I wouldn’t, I’d – I’d never forgive myself.” Armie mumbles, looking down at his lap, where he starts picking at invisible threads on his sweatpants.</p><p>“But what if I want it?” Timmy whispers, because truth is, a little pain during sex is definitely not something he’s against. “I mean, I’m not saying I give blanket permission to beat me up or anything, but, you don’t have to treat me like I’m made of glass or anything.”</p><p>“I guess we could, uhm, same as with the watersports, see what they actually ask for and how much they’re willing to pay, and then decide?” Armie suggests, still frowning lightly, but when Timmy nods and smiles in encouragement, he seems to release some of the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah. Zendaya suggested we put up a disclaimer, so that we could always say no to things.” Honestly, Timmy thinks to himself, without Zendaya this would be a clusterfuck without proportions. When they got their first paycheck, they should buy her a new fancy sex toy or something.</p><p>“She said we should write something like ‘<em>we reserve the rights to turn down the requests we don’t feel comfortable with</em>.’ I don’t know, what do you think?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Armie nods, smiling at Timmy as he runs a hand through his hair, his face finally having returned to its normal color. “I’m sure there’s more things we’re not going to be too thrilled about, but, some of it might actually not be all that bad. We could always add to our hard pass list later.”</p><p>“Exactly, yeah. But also, Zendaya said that the weirdest request she ever got was someone who just wanted her to hold her feet up to the camera.” Timmy shrugs, he doesn’t really get it, but then he didn’t have a foot fetish, that he knew of anyway. “Granted, she’s just one person, so I’m sure there’s more craziness people can come up with when there’s two of us.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, for sure.” Armie chuckles, shaking his head. “Which, speaking of, what do you think we should start with? Should we just recreate our practice session, or do something completely different?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm, I don’t know? What do you want?” Timmy honestly had no clue, he liked what they did in rehearsal, really liked it even, but he also kind of stupidly wanted that to be something they kept to themselves.</p><p>Not that jerking each other off was in any way shape or form special, but it was still their first time, and he… No, they could always jerk each other off in between other things, but a whole session dedicated to just that, no, that was, no.</p><p>They’d already done that, and it was for their eyes only.</p><p>Armie shrugs, scratching the side of his mouth before licking his lips. “Maybe, I don’t know, we could start with blow jobs?”</p><p>Timmy can’t help but laugh, it’s not like it’s a stupid idea, but, come on. With a shake of his head Timmy smirks over at Armie, letting his gaze quickly drop down to his crotch, before making eye contact again. “Dude, no offense, but I don’t want the first thing I do on this stream to be choking on your dick.”</p><p>Armie blushes slightly, scratching the back of his neck as he lets out a husky chuckle. “Who said you had to be the one sucking me? Maybe I wanted to get my mouth on you? Maybe I’ve missed it”</p><p>Which, what? Timmy blinks rapidly back at Armie, convinced he heard him wrong and frowning in confusion. “But, you’ve never sucked me off before, how can you miss it?”</p><p>This time, it was Armie’s turn to laugh, still with a lovely shade of red coloring his cheeks. “I meant blow jobs in general, Tim.”</p><p>It’s like Timmy’s brain just… Breaks. One second, he’s joking with Armie about the size of his dick, the next, poof, Timmy’s dead, brain melting out his ears.</p><p>“You’ve… You’ve given blow jobs before?” He practically shrieks, and he cannot for the life of him understand why Armie is the one looking so confused, when Timmy is the one that just fucking lost his brain.</p><p>“Uh, yeah? Of course I have.” He says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>But it’s not.</p><p>Timmy knows, that even when his brain was still with him, Armie giving people blow jobs, Armie on his knees in front of guys with their dicks in his mouth, that wasn’t something that his brain knew as truth.</p><p>It just wasn’t.</p><p>Armie was straight, straight guys didn’t get on their knees for guys, sucking their dicks for fun. They just didn’t, and they definitely didn’t tell their best friends that they missed doing it.</p><p>Straight guys didn’t fucking do that.</p><p>His brain was fucking hurting so bad inside his head, Timmy just couldn’t make sense of anything right now. Just as he thought the world had finally righted itself, and he and Armie were good, this fucking happens.</p><p>“Uhm, what?” He says stupidly, he knows he’s being slow, that if his brain actually did what it was supposed to, he’d have understood everything by now.</p><p>Watching Armie’s eyebrows climb higher on his forehead, Timmy feels even more like an idiot, and when Armie opens his mouth to talk, he almost wants to cover his ears, before he hears anything else that’d completely send him spiraling.</p><p>But he also wants to fucking understand exactly what’s going on here. Talk about Sophie’s fucking choice.</p><p>“What do you mean, what? Timmy, come on, why wouldn’t I have given blow jobs before?”</p><p>“Cause you’re… Straight?” Even as he says it, Timmy knows he’s being ridiculous.</p><p>Like his panicked, dead brain, had been screaming at him before – Straight guys didn’t suck other guys’ dick.</p><p>“What??? No?” Armie honestly looks so lost for words, that if Timmy hadn’t been brain dead, and more confused than he probably should be, he might have laughed.</p><p>As it is, all he manages to do, is tilt his head, and whisper quietly. “Not straight?”</p><p>“No! Come on, Timmy, I dated Casey last year, I know you know that.”</p><p>Timmy definitely remembered a Casey, Armie dated them for about 6 months, he never brought them over to the apartment though, so Timmy had just assumed it was because they weren’t really all that serious.</p><p>But maybe…</p><p>Maybe the reason Casey never came over, was because Casey wasn’t out, and didn’t want anyone to know he was dating a guy. Dating Armie.</p><p>Because Armie was a guy, and Casey was a guy, and Armie wasn’t straight.</p><p>“Casey was a guy.” Timmy says slowly, watching Armie practically tear his hair out in frustration.</p><p>“Yes!” He practically shouts, grabbing Timmy’s face between his hands, and forcing him to look directly at him. “You’re seriously telling me you didn’t know?”</p><p>“Does this look like the face of a guy who knew?” Timmy asks hysterically, pulling back out of Armie's grip and gesturing towards his face, where he’s pretty sure his eyebrows are climbing off his fucking forehead.</p><p>Armie’s face immediately shutters closed, and Timmy’s brain comes back online just in time to realize he’s fucked everything up. He’s done the thing he’d been more afraid of than anything else, he’s made Armie’s cup run over, and now things will never be the same.</p><p>“Oh… Uhm. Is that, is that going to be a problem?” Armie looks so dejected, that Timmy’s heart genuinely aches, and he practically throws himself into Armie’s arms, wrapping him up in the tightest hug he can.</p><p>“No! God no, not at all. I’m not, no.” Timmy blabbers, not listening to a word that’s coming out of his mouth, hoping the way he clings to him says everything his mouth can’t.</p><p>That he loves him, that him not being straight doesn’t change anything, that Timmy will always be there for him, that he can’t bear to lose him, to please stay with him forever.</p><p>A little later, when Timmy’s brain actually works properly, and they’ve both calmed down a little, Timmy turns to look at Armie with a soft smile, gently wiping away the lone tear that slips down Armie’s cheek.</p><p>“You know I’ll always love you, right? You not being straight doesn’t change any of that, you’re always gonna be my best friend.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Armie nods, smiling a little bitterly as he mumbles to himself. “Friends.”</p><p>Timmy has no idea why he feels like he’s just said the completely wrong thing, and he almost wants to ask about it, but then Armie looks up at him, and smiles properly, dimples on display and everything, and Timmy’s heart just melts.</p><p>“I love you, okay? And I can't lose you, Timmy, I can't.” Armie whispers, and Timmy scoots closer, letting Armie’s arm fall down on his shoulder, resting his head on Armie’s chest.</p><p>“I know, and you won't, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, about 2/3rds of this chapter isn't at all what I set out to write, so, you know, sorry about the suckage of this one.</p><p>Also, let's just say, this Timmy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but, you know... He gets there in the end, and he tries his best. His brain just gets overwhelmed a lot. </p><p>To those of you who picked up on the hints of Armie being less than straight, good on you 😉 </p><p>Just like in the last chapter, if you have any kinks or whatever that you haven't mentioned yet, feel free to drop them off in the comments. All of you adorable souls with your requests for missionary and hand holding and kissing in the last chapter, I love you guys, and I can promise you mushy bits will be coming. But don't be scared to ask for actual kinky things too. </p><p>I hope you still liked this, even if it's not at all what I actually had planned, but hey, next chapter 🙏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since this is "only" 5k vs last weeks 7k I almost want to apologize for it being short, but lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timmy can’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up in the middle of the night with a slight crick in his neck, and Armie’s arm wrapped safely around him. Armie is still sound asleep, if the slight snores coming from him are any indication, and even though he probably should gently extract himself from Armie’s embrace and go to sleep in his bed, alone, Timmy snuggles closer instead, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.</p><p>Next time he wakes up, it’s because Armie is lightly poking him in the cheek and laughing, making the world beneath Timmy’s head shake. “Tiiiimmyyyy, come on sleepyhead, it’s time to wake up.”</p><p>“Wazzat?” Timmy grumbles, lifting his head, instantly embarrassed to find a string of drool connecting his mouth to Armie’s damp shirt. He really should have snuck back to his room when he woke up earlier, would’ve saved him the absolute horror of <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mutters quietly, quickly wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he shuffles backwards on the couch, so he’s not all up in Armie’s business anymore. “Didn’t mean to drool all over you, man.”</p><p>Armie just snorts, shaking his head a little, looking over at Timmy with an amused smile. If Timmy was a little more awake, he probably would have noticed the way Armie was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the wet spot Timmy had left behind on his shirt.</p><p>“Dude, I literally came all over your face yesterday, I think we’re way past the point of a little drool being an issue.” When Timmy just grumbles, shaking his head hard enough that his curls go flying in every which direction, Armie rolls his eyes and reaches out to lightly punch Timmy in the shoulder. “Come on man, don’t get stuck in your head with this, I promise, it’s fine.”</p><p>“I guess…” Timmy shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck as he feels his cheeks slowly start to heat up with a blush. “It’s just – You know, I asked for that, you, well, <em>didn’t</em>. It’s just gross.”</p><p>“I thought it was cute.” Armie grins, making Timmy snort, because cute is the last fucking word he’d use to describe himself drooling all over Armie in his sleep. “Seriously dude, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, Timmy stands up to stretch his back, groaning as his it gives a loud crack that he feels all the way down to his toes. “Fuck, that’s good.” He moans, startling a little as Armie suddenly shoulders passed him, mumbling something about breakfast.</p><p>No sooner than his brain registered the word, his stomach is already rumbling, and he dutifully follows Armie into the kitchen. He hoists himself up onto the counter, and smiles sweetly over at Armie while fluttering his eyelashes.</p><p>“Pancakes? Please?” He smiles widely, fluttering his eyelashes again for good measure. Armie makes the best fucking pancakes Timmy has ever had in his life. He has absolutely no idea what it is he does to them, but they taste so fucking good, Timmy could gladly live on them for the rest of his life.</p><p>Armie just rolls his eyes again, and ruffles Timmy’s curls. “I don’t know.” He says playfully, smirking over at Timmy. “Do you really think you deserve pancakes after having drooled on me all night?”</p><p>He can tell by the glint in Armie’s eyes that he’s just joking, so even though he’s still slightly mortified about the whole thing, he plays along.</p><p>“Hey! You said it was cute.” Timmy pouts, making sure to stick his underlip out as far as he possibly can, fighting against the smile he can feel tugging at his lips as Armie starts laughing.</p><p>“Alright, yeah, you got me there.” Armie smiles, taking a step closer to Timmy, who automatically spreads his legs to make room for him, and when Armie lightly taps his finger against Timmy’s bottom lip, he nearly chokes on his breath.</p><p>Looking up at Armie from underneath his lashes, Timmy feels his heart start to speed up at the way Armie’s gaze is locked on his mouth. Feeling Armie’s breath on his face, it’s like his blood gets set on fire, and his own breathing slows down as Armie starts to slowly lean closer.</p><p>Timmy feels his eyes start to flutter shut, but then just as he slowly licks his lips, whatever spell Armie seemingly had found himself under must break, because he sucks in a quick breath and steps away from Timmy so fast he’s practically on the other side of the kitchen before Timmy even has time to blink.</p><p>“Right! Pancakes.” Armie laughs, a slightly hysterical tinge to it, and Timmy just tilts his head with a frown, because what in the shit was that? Armie had just been about to kiss him, right? Timmy hadn’t made that up, had he?</p><p>Oh god, had he?</p><p>Fuck, what if Timmy read the situation wrong, and Armie stepped back to stop him from embarrassing himself. Oh god, that was probably it. Fuck, if the drooling thing wasn’t bad enough, how was he ever going to face Armie now?!</p><p>Timmy fucking knew better, Armie might not be straight, but that didn’t mean he wanted to <em>kiss him</em>. He knew that people who were bisexual got an unfair reputation of being overly promiscuous, and incapable of staying faithful, because clearly, since they’re attracted to more than one gender, they must want to fuck everyone <em>all</em> the time.</p><p>Kiernan had raged at him about that several times since she came out to him, back when they were still teenagers, and he felt himself boil with rage every time. He didn’t fucking understand it. She was one of the sweetest girls he knew, the most faithful, monogamous person he thinks he’s ever met – and yet people kept breaking up with her as soon as they realized she was bi, because they thought she <em>might </em>cheat on them.</p><p>And here he was, practically doing the same thing to Armie, treating him as if just because he was bisexual it <em>had</em> to mean he actually, genuinely, wanted Timmy. Must want to make out with him in the kitchen while making pancakes, maybe even fuck him over the counter while the pancakes burnt to a crisp on the stove, because <em>everyone</em> knew bisexual people were ruled by their genitals.</p><p>Before he has the chance to apologize, Armie has already started making the pancake batter, and is calling out for Timmy to find out where they stashed the chocolate chips the last time, and in his rush to locate them in the back of the cupboard, where he could have <em>sworn</em> he’d seen them just yesterday, Timmy forgets all about Armie almost kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I was thinking.” Armie says, right before shoveling a large piece of pancake into his mouth, making Timmy snort, but he waited patiently until Armie finally managed to swallow the food down. “Sorry, but yeah, I was thinking, we should make like, you know, a filming schedule.”</p><p>Timmy can’t help but smile, because honestly, the fact that it took Armie this long to bring a schedule up, he was almost a little proud. “Yeah? What type of schedule were you thinking?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Armie shrugs, absentmindedly scratching his Adam’s apple. “Maybe just like, to write in what kinks we plan to do when? So we can prepare accordingly.” Timmy just nodded, because it’s not like Armie was wrong, besides, who knew what people would actually ask for, it was best to be prepared.</p><p>Almost as if he’d been reading his mind, the next words out of Armie’s mouth made Timmy smile. “People could literally ask for anything, and it’s easier to prepare when everything is written down, you know? I’d definitely feel a lot better knowing we didn’t just jump right into things without planning for them first.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, I agree.” Timmy chuckles, and when Armie frowns, Timmy just shakes his head, still smiling widely. “No, sorry, just, you and your planning, it’s cute.”</p><p>“I’m not cute, I’m a grown ass man.” Armie grumbles under his breath, and kicks at Timmy’s ankles, making him laugh.</p><p>“Ah, I see, so it’s only okay when you call <em>me</em> cute?” He shakes his head, a playful grin on his face as he returns the kick to Armie’s ankle. “Sorry to break it to you, bud, but grown man or not, you cute.”</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Armie goes to work out, and even though he asks Timmy every day if he wants to join, Timmy just laughs and says no. Because honestly, he’d much rather be curled up on the couch watching Pokémon on Netflix.</p><p>Sure, he probably could find something more age appropriate to watch, but fuck it, they’d basically finished all of Netflix already – besides, Pokémon was fucking fire.</p><p>Unfortunately, since he’s seen pretty much all these episodes before – even though it was close to 10 years ago – Timmy finds himself zoning out. Naturally his thoughts automatically go straight towards Armie, and everything that happened yesterday.</p><p>He knows he owes Armie an apology for the way he’d behaved, anxiety was one thing, but he’d been a fucking mess yesterday, and Armie shouldn’t have been forced to deal with that mess. He already knows what Armie is going to say, but fuck it, he’s gonna apologize anyway.</p><p>How he’d managed to miss Armie’s bisexuality this entire time, he has no fucking idea, because clearly, Armie had never made it a secret, if the way he’d genuinely believed Timmy already knew was anything to go by.</p><p>Quite honestly the whole thing bothers him immensely, because what the fuck else has he blanked out on? How fucking self absorbed has he been? Has he been taking advantage of Armie’s friendship this entire time? Just taking and taking and taking, but giving nothing back?</p><p>Not to mention, the whole Casey thing. How the fuck he could’ve been so convinced, this entire time, that Casey had been a girl, he has no fucking clue. But he’s tried to think back on the time Armie was dating him, and he cannot for the life of him, remember any instance where Armie actually said ‘he’ when talking about him.</p><p>That’s not to say he didn’t, but clearly Timmy’s brain hadn’t fucking caught it.</p><p>Wondering about what else he’s missed, what other secrets Armie doesn’t even know he’s keeping from him, makes him feel more than a little queasy, and he quickly decides to think about something completely different.</p><p>His brain tries its best, but all it really does, is go from thinking about Armie’s sexuality, to his own. Which honestly isn’t helpful at all, and only serves to give him a bit of a headache.</p><p>Timmy knows he should probably talk to Armie about it, since he’s been through it himself, he could probably help him work out whether he’s still straight or not.</p><p>Despite everything, Timmy is still leaning towards being straight, mostly because Armie is the only guy he’s felt these things for, and how can he be completely sure that he’s not just confused because they’re such good friends.</p><p>Maybe that’s what makes it so goddamn difficult. How do you know where the line between regular quarantine horniness coupled with love for his best friend, and genuine sexual attraction actually goes?</p><p>He knows that he’s attracted to Armie, he’s not stupid enough to disregard all the signs pointing in that direction, he just doesn’t know what the fuck it means. Yes, Armie is a guy, and getting turned on by him probably points to Timmy being at least a little queer, but he’s still not sure.</p><p>Because again, Armie is definitely the only guy he feels this way about, but at the same time, could he really call himself straight when he’s sexually attracted to a guy? But also, he’s just <em>one </em>guy, is that really enough to send the whole house of cards that is his sexuality tumbling down?</p><p>It’s just all so fucking confusing, and he hates it. How did people deal with this?</p><p>He could probably call Kiernan, too, but she’d been convinced he’s been secretly in love with Armie since the day she helped him move in, so he really doesn’t want to give her any more ammunition – she already started every single phone call with asking if he’d started dating Armie yet.</p><p>One thing’s for sure, he’s fucking never gonna tell her about the live streaming, and he’s never been happier that her and Zendaya don’t know each other, because oh boy.</p><p>For lack of anyone to talk to about the confusing mess inside his brain, Timmy turns to google, but that’s no fucking help at all, just winds up on some subreddit that’s written so fucking pretentiously it made his headache even worse.</p><p>He decides he’s going to have to suck it up and ask Armie about it later. Though he can’t say he’s looking forward to that conversation, because how the fuck did you go about telling your best friend that you’ve been sexually attracted to him this entire time, and jerking him off made you full on question your sexuality?</p><p>On one hand, he doubts Armie is going to be upset about it, because he’s Armie, and he’s so fucking sweet and <em>good</em>. On the other hand, how in the fuck is he supposed to be able to say any of that, without sounding like a total fucking creep who’s been lusting over Armie’s dick this entire time?</p><p>Either way you look at it, it’s gonna suck ass, and definitely not in the good way.</p><p>…Unless?</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He’s jolted out of his thoughts by Armie dropping down on the couch next to him, hair still wet from taking a shower after his work out, and if Timmy’s brain hadn’t been so hung up on how sexually attractive Armie was, his dick probably wouldn’t give a halfhearted twitch in his boxers. Probably.</p><p>“Pokémon? Nice.” Armie chuckles, starting to hum along with the theme song, and Timmy had honestly forgotten all about the fact that the TV was still on.</p><p>“What? Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot I put that on.” Timmy shrugs, swallowing deeply, and looking back down at his phone, where the reddit post he’d been trying to read was still staring him right in the face.</p><p>Putting his phone face down on the table with a sigh, he runs a hand through his hair. He should probably use this moment, where they’ve got nothing else to do but watch TV, to ask Armie about the sexuality thing, but before he has the chance, Armie turns towards him on the couch and points towards the TV, while clearing his throat.</p><p>“If you’re not busy, should we, you know, watch <em>it</em> now?”</p><p>“Hm?” Timmy had gotten a little distracted by following a drop of water as it fell from Armie’s hair, and slowly slid down his face, before ending up soaking into the neckline of his t-shirt. And <em>boy</em> did his dick approve of that. “Sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>“The practice from yesterday, should we watch it now?” Armie repeats, a slightly shy smile on his face, and Timmy almost groans out loud at the reminder.</p><p>He wonders if actual pornstars felt just as embarrassed watching their stuff back, if they ever did. Timmy definitely knew one thing for sure, if they ever chose to actually save the streams in the future, he was never fucking gonna watch them.</p><p>If Armie had done any solo stuff without him, he’d probably watch those, because, you know, Armie. But he didn’t really wanna watch stuff with himself in them, it was just, embarrassing.</p><p>“Oh. Ugh, right, I almost forgot.” Timmy rolls his eyes, throwing an arm across his face, hearing Armie laugh. “Fine, yeah, let’s… Fucking let’s get the embarrassment over with.”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about, Tim.” Armie says softly, and Timmy lifts his arm to glare at him just as he brings the clip up, and starts it where they’d stopped it last night.</p><p>Timmy can’t help but wrinkle his nose as he sees his own head thrown back in pleasure, but then he realizes he probably shouldn’t be focusing on himself, and tries his best to just focus on Armie’s hand on his dick instead.</p><p>It helps a little, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s still very much in frame.</p><p>“I just, I look stupid.” He mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose as the Timmy on screen lets out a high pitched noise. “And I make <em>stupid</em> noises.”</p><p>“I think it’s hot.” Armie shrugs, spreading his legs a little as he gets more comfortable. “I like how responsive you are when I touch you, it’s… Yeah. Hot.”</p><p>Hearing Armie call him hot, while the screen is showing what it’s showing, Timmy feels his dick lightly twitch and start to fill out. It’s not gonna take much until he’s all the way gone, and he swallows down a groan as he closes his eyes and tries to keep his breath even.</p><p>Last thing he needs right now, is to come in his pants with Armie right there.</p><p>It turns out to be a lot easier said than done, because once they get past the part where Timmy is struggling to get hard, and they get into the part where Armie is jerking him off properly, the video goes from being super embarrassing to weirdly hot.</p><p>The fact that he can still remember exactly how Armie’s hand felt around his dick definitely doesn’t help. He’s not really all that surprised when he loses the battle, and has to discreetly adjust himself, so the head of his dick is safely secured under the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>It also turns out that he’s not the only one that gets a little too into it, because when he sneaks a look over at Armie, he sees him subtly squeezing his dick through his shorts, and it totally doesn’t send sparks of electricity down Timmy’s spine at all.</p><p>Timmy tries his best to just focus on the screen, where Armie has his hand on his dick, and not on the way Armie is sitting right next to him while slowly palming himself through his shorts, but his gaze keeps slipping from the screen.</p><p>“You look good like that.” Armie murmurs, squeezing his dick as the Timmy on screen once again throws his head back with a gasp. “<em>Fuck</em>, people are gonna love you.”</p><p>Timmy sucks in a deep breath, and clamps his teeth down on his bottom lip to stop the whine he can feel bubbling in his throat from escaping. His fingers are once again itching to reach out and touch Armie, but he <em>can’t</em>, it’s not allowed right now.</p><p>He knows all it’s gonna take, is to ask, just one simple question, and he could get his hand back on Armie’s dick, but he <em>can’t.</em></p><p>This wasn’t supposed to be about getting off, this was supposed to be them analyzing the camera angles, and whether or not they could actually do any of this in front of an audience. Armie getting hard wasn’t an invitation, no matter how hot he looked rubbing the palm of his hand up and down on his clothed dick.</p><p>Swallowing deeply, Timmy closes his eyes, and gently squeezes his own dick. It’s nothing short of a miracle that he doesn’t moan out loud, because <em>J</em><em>esus </em><em>C</em><em>hrist,</em> he was way more turned on than he’d even realized, and all he’d done was watch Armie rub himself.</p><p>Fuck, he was in deep shit.</p><p>“Shit, Timmy.” Armie groans, startling Timmy to open his eyes, blushing when he immediately makes eye contact with Armie. His eyes are slightly darker than Timmy’s used to, and his bottom lip is caught between his teeth.</p><p>“I…” Timmy shudders, feeling his dick twitch underneath his hand, no doubt spurting out a new burst of precome. He can practically feel it soaking through his underwear already, and he knows that if he’d put on the gray sweats, like he’d intended to yesterday, there would be a very visible wet spot on them right now.</p><p>But instead, he can just feel it beneath his palm, and it’s like he’s got a dirty little secret that only the universe knows about. Well, the universe and Armie, because just seconds later, his hand comes down on top of Timmy’s, making him squeeze himself tighter.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Armie asks quietly, and Timmy nods so fast he gets a little dizzy. The relieved smile on Armie’s face is worth it though, same with the way he takes over palming Timmy through his sweats. His hands are much bigger, much better, and just, <em>yes</em>.</p><p>“Just like that.” Armie murmurs darkly, when Timmy’s hips push up into the touch, and a low groan escapes his throat. “So good, Timmy, so good.”</p><p>Throwing his head back, Timmy closes his eyes, and lets everything but Armie’s hand on him fade into the background. Right now, pleasure is all he knows. Armie definitely knows what he’s doing, and if it wasn’t so fucking hot and he wasn’t currently reaping all the fucking benefits, Timmy might actually be a little jealous of all the guys that got to have Armie’s hands on them before him.</p><p>“Armie, please.” He whines, when Armie pulls his hand away, but before he can even open his eyes, he suddenly finds himself being dragged onto Armie’s lap.</p><p>He’s pretty sure he lets out a startled squeak, but then he finds himself straddling Armie, and he can literally feel the entire length of Armie’s dick against his ass. Somehow, it feels even bigger like this, than it did in his hand yesterday, and the thought of sitting on it, being forced to just <em>take it</em>, probably shouldn’t be as hot as it is.</p><p>Definitely shouldn’t make him moan as loud as it does, but as he chokes on his own breath as Armie rubs his thumb over the head of his cock through his now very soaked sweatpants, he doesn’t really give a shit.</p><p>He knows what he should do, which is to stop this now, before it gets even more out of hand, and they end up fucking something up between them that can’t be fixed no matter how much they want it to. But instead of pushing Armie away, and stumbling to his feet, Timmy just lets out a choked breath, and hides his face in Armie’s shoulder while grinding down on his dick.</p><p>His hips take on a life of their own, moving in quick bursts, dragging his dick against Armie’s stomach while his ass glides over Armie’s. He thinks he could happily die like this, until Armie’s hands clamps down on him, and slows his movements, a loud whine tears itself from his throat, and he can feel Armie’s chuckle through his entire body.</p><p>“I got you.” Armie whispers, sliding his hands down Timmy’s sweats and squeezing his ass, Timmy’s breath catches in his throat, and he can’t even describe the noise that he makes, but Armie must like it, because he can feel his dick twitch beneath his ass.</p><p>When Armie lets him go, Timmy almost cries out, but then he feels him reach beneath Timmy to adjust his dick, so when Timmy grinds down against him now, their dicks are rubbing up against each other, and Timmy swears he fucking sees stars.</p><p>It feels so fucking good he forgets all about why they shouldn’t be doing this, at least until Armie groans out his name, and Timmy finds himself stiffening in on top of him.</p><p>What a shit time for his brain to come back online, it couldn’t just have waited five more minutes? Five more minutes and he would’ve been able to get a fucking amazing orgasm out of this, instead he’ll be fucking lucky if his dick even stays hard for another minute.</p><p>He’s still got his face hidden in Armie’s shoulder, and his breath is coming out in panicked bursts, almost choking him. He can’t fucking believe they’re doing this, there’s no excuse this time, no <em>practice,</em> nothing.</p><p>What if this is it? The straw that breaks the camel’s back. The thing that finally makes Armie hate him, and Timmy will have to live in an Armie-less world for the rest of his life. He can’t have that, he <em>can’t</em>.</p><p>Luckily Armie cottons on to the fact that Timmy is freaking out pretty much right away, and slows down the movements of their hips immediately, stroking Timmy’s back instead, and despite the panic flowing through his veins, Timmy finds himself melting under Armie’s touch.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay.” Armie mumbles into his ear, dragging his lips against Timmy’s neck, making him shiver. “This doesn’t have to mean anything, it’s just getting off, it feels good, right?”</p><p>Timmy nods dumbly, feeling Armie’s smile against his skin. “Good. Then just enjoy it, babe. It’s okay, I promise.”</p><p>He trusts Armie with everything he’s got, so his hips starts grinding down on Armie’s dick again before Timmy’s brain has even figured out that it’s okay. Probably also helps that Armie’s grip on his hips is back to guiding his movements.</p><p>Luckily, despite his panic, his dick hadn’t softened any all – maybe it was true after all, that you had a separate brain down there. Chuckling a little to himself, Timmy scoots a little backwards on Armie’s lap, and despite the frown on Armie’s face Timmy smiles.</p><p>“Pants, off.” He breathes out, because really, if some regular teenaged dry humping could feel this good with sweatpants on, imagine how good it could feel if there was nothing?</p><p>“Fuck, you sure?” Armie gasps, and Timmy is weirdly fascinated by being able to trace Armie’s dick with his finger through his shorts. The material was just as wet as Timmy’s own, but much thinner, and if Armie hadn’t been wearing underwear, his dick probably would’ve slipped out already.</p><p>Lightly squeezing the head of Armie’s dick between his thumb and index finger, feeling his hips twitch, Timmy smirks down at him, and nods. “Yeah, I want it.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Armie groans, and Timmy feels a blush darken his cheeks when Armie holds his hand all throughout both of them kicking their pants off. The underwear stays, both of them seeming to silently agree that having their bare cocks rubbing against each other right now would just be, too much.</p><p>Armie pulls him back onto his lap with a quick jerk of his hand, and Timmy goes willingly. He’s almost a little disappointed that all of Armie’s underwear seems to be black, because he really wanted to be able to see just how wet he was.</p><p>He could feel it though, so it wasn’t all bad. Using his hand to lightly stroke Armie through his boxers, Timmy’s entire palm came back sticky, and it was… Fuck, <em>really </em>hot.</p><p>Taking his pants off definitely fucking helped, because grinding down on Armie now, Timmy swears he can fucking feel everything, and it makes a shudder go through him when he imagines what it’s gonna be like when they actually get naked.</p><p>Timmy really doesn’t mind being the one doing most of the work, he likes being in control like this, being able to move his hips exactly how fast or slow as he’d like. But when Armie wraps his arms around him, and pulls him down so they’re chest to chest, and starts to quickly pump his hips up, as if he’s fucking him for real, he has absolutely no problem letting him take over.</p><p>Hiding his face in Armie’s neck, Timmy keeps letting out these small choked breaths, almost like Armie is fucking them out of him, and damn if that doesn’t make a shot of fire go through his veins.</p><p>He could definitely picture them fucking like this for the camera later, Armie’s hands spreading him open as he fucks up into him with reckless abandon, where all Timmy can really do, is hang on for dear life and try not to choke on his tongue.</p><p>“Fuck, Armie, <em>please</em>.” Timmy groans, as Armie pushes him down on his dick with a hand on Timmy’s lower back the same time as he gives a hard thrust up. Feeling Armie’s dick rubbing up against his like that, even through their underwear, it’s so fucking heady.</p><p>It’s nothing like when girls have rubbed up against him before, that never felt half as electric as this.</p><p>“Mhm.” Armie hums breathlessly, “What do you want, babe?”</p><p>It would be a lot easier for Timmy to find his voice and respond, if Armie didn’t immediately reach between them to pull his dick out through the slit in his boxers, the sight of it making Timmy’s mouth go dry.</p><p>It fucking hurts to swallow, because lord fucking knows where all his saliva went – might’ve honestly gone dribbling out through his dick for all he knows. It’s not like he’d forgotten how big Armie was, or that he hadn’t been able to feel him just now, but actually <em>seeing</em> it is still something different.</p><p>He feels weirdly proud, is the thing, that Armie is so hard because of him. That the shiny, wet, messy state of it is all because of Timmy, it makes his own dick twitch and more precome comes dribbling out, soaking through his boxers and staining the back of Armie’s hand.</p><p>Timmy almost expected Armie to get his hand inside his underwear too, to pull his dick out as well, but instead, Armie grabs him through his boxers and holds his dick against Timmy’s still clothed one.</p><p>When he starts fucking into his fist, rubbing his dick against Timmy’s, it feels so fucking good, Timmy’s pretty sure his eyes roll all the way into the back of his head. He wraps his arms around Armie’s shoulders and holds on for dear life.</p><p>His orgasm is getting so close he can practically taste it, and he knows Armie is close too, because his thrusts are getting more and more erratic, and his dick is leaking a steady stream of precome by now, the head looking practically purple with all the blood that has rushed down into it, making it even harder and bigger than Timmy ever could’ve imagined.</p><p>Timmy doesn’t even fully realize he’s doing it, but when he finally comes – come oozing through his boxers and getting Armie’s dick even wetter, making him curse and follow Timmy over the edge – he sinks his teeth into the flesh of Armie’s shoulder. He would’ve apologized if it hadn’t made Armie moan so loud Timmy’s ear actually starts ringing.</p><p>Safe to say, Armie didn’t mind a little pain with his pleasure, and Timmy tried to make a mental note to remember that, but given the state of his brain – mainly the fact that it had all come shooting out of his dick – he wasn’t sure his short-term memory was up for the task.</p><p>“Fuck.” Armie groans, and Timmy hums in agreement, flopping off Armie’s lap, onto the couch where he’d been sitting before everything went a little sideways.</p><p>It takes a while for them to catch their breaths, and to be able to look at each other without immediately bursting into laughter, but eventually, the sweat dries on their bodies and the come in Timmy’s boxers are starting to get annoyingly itchy.</p><p>“I – Uhm…” Armie starts, scratching the back of his head, and clearing his throat. “I didn’t, uhm, so, I didn’t really <em>mean</em> to do that? But, uhm, it was okay, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Timmy nods, “It’s… As you said, it was just getting off, right? The quarantine getting to us, probably.”</p><p>He hoped Armie wasn’t going to bring up the fact that they hadn’t been getting laid for months before the lockdown came into effect, and they didn’t go around jumping each other then, so clearly it wasn’t just because they were horny and there was no one else around.</p><p>“Probably.” Armie agrees easily, tucking his dick back into his underwear. Grimacing slightly, probably at the cold and wet state of them, which Timmy could relate. He needed another shower. If this was what their life was gonna be like now – showering, getting off, showering again – he didn’t even want to imagine the state of their water bill.</p><p>“So, uhm…” Timmy nervously wraps his hand around his throat and rubs his thumb against the side of his Adam’s apple, “Do you think, should we film the first scene today, or should we wait until tomorrow and talk it through some more?”</p><p>He’s not really sure what he’s hoping for himself, on one hand, he’d love to just get it over with, to start earning some money, but on the other… He still had no idea what they should do for their first time, and having just gotten off together again, talking would probably be a good idea.</p><p>“We should probably talk it through a little more.” Armie shrugs, smiling softly over at him. “And, you know, we still need to wait for the supplies I ordered, and then get the guest room all set up.”</p><p>Timmy can’t help but be a little surprised that Armie had changed his mind on the filming location, he’d been all for the guest room before, but now, well, the couch had its own charm. “Oh, you wanna use the guest room after all?”</p><p>Watching a slight blush dust Armie’s cheeks, Timmy couldn’t help but smile, he really did look fucking adorable like that.</p><p>“Yeah, I think… Uhm. Not that the couch hasn’t been good, but, it’ll be easier to fuck you on a bed.” Armie finishes with a shrug, and Timmy almost swallows his tongue, because fuck, that’s not at all what he’d expected Armie to say.</p><p>He’d thought it’d be something like, feeling a little less exposed if they didn’t invite a bunch of strangers directly into their living room, or even that it would be easier to leave the camera equipment all set up if they used the guest room instead.</p><p>But no. Armie’s main reasoning had to be, it would be easier to fuck Timmy on a bed, and damn if Timmy wasn’t fucking into that. Which, you know, didn’t exactly add any points in his ‘I’m straight’ column, but fuck it, he'd deal with that later. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how about that? 😇</p><p>Timmy he's, you know, he's getting there. Still a little stuck in the either or of sexuality, forgetting that it's really not as black and white as he's making it out to be. But hey! At least he didn't freak out AS MUCH in this one. </p><p> </p><p>I hope you had fun with this chapter, it was a fun one to write too, even if the whole dry humping thing was a bitch to write. Mostly because they really wanted to fuck, and I had to keep saying no, but what can you do? THE PLOT ISN'T THERE YET. </p><p>Soon though.</p><p>Maybe 😉</p><p>Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr too, same url over there too ❤️ (I always forget to mention it, but, you know, that's very me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love short chapters 😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they’ve showered, <em>again – </em>Timmy’s thoughts quickly go towards the water bill once more, and he feels himself wincing – Armie decides it’s time for him to go grocery shopping. They decided early on to take turns, and to only go once every 14 days, just to be sure.</p><p>Last time Timmy went, and he had spent over an hour at the goddamn store, because the list Armie had given him included so many fucking weird ass vegetables and other things he’d never even heard of, but that were apparently <em>completely</em> <em>essential</em> to the dishes Armie would be making.</p><p>Armie had tried to explain to the best of his abilities just where in the store all the things would be, but Timmy still walked around in there for fucking ages not finding anything at all, feeling like the world’s biggest idiot.</p><p>Honestly, no wonder they didn’t have any fucking money, when Armie spent it all on rambutans, and god knows what fucking else. Timmy only remembered the rambutans because they looked like hairy balls, and he couldn’t ever imagine eating them.</p><p>Even when Armie had peeled them, they still looked like balls, though to be fair they didn’t taste all that bad.</p><p>Still didn’t beat a good old fashioned orange though.</p><p>Sue him, he liked simplicity, but he knew the fancy food and the complicated cooking made Armie happy, and fuck it, Timmy really didn’t mind going broke as long as Armie kept smiling. Besides, it wasn’t as if the ingredients Armie had chosen were all that expensive, they were just weird, and Timmy liked to whine.</p><p>He’s glad he’s not the one going out today, because he still had nightmares about getting lost in the store, getting chased by giant hairy balls wanting to peel <em>him</em>.</p><p>Okay, so that’s a bit of an exaggeration, he’d had that dream <em>once</em>, but still. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time grocery shopping had been that fucking tense, because even though he dutifully wore his mask and gloves, he still couldn’t help himself from holding his breath every time someone passed him, just in case.</p><p>It was so fucking draining, having to be constantly aware of <em>everything;</em> don’t touch things you don’t need, don’t use your phone with the gloves on, don’t touch your face, don’t stand too close to anyone, don’t touch the card reader with your finger when entering your pin, don’t take too long bagging your stuff.</p><p>Just whatever you do, <em>don’t. </em></p><p>Then you have to take your gloves off, disinfect your hands, put on new gloves, drive home, take off your gloves, disinfect your hands, disinfect fucking everything, and only then are you allowed to finally relax, all the while smelling like a goddamn distillery.</p><p>Honestly, grocery shopping was fucking more intense these days than most the workouts Armie forced on him, and he felt so fucking bad for all the people who worked there, having to be in that hell every single day.</p><p>If he’d been forced to deal with the fucking obnoxious demanding assholes, who clearly didn’t give a shit about the pandemic, because they just wanted their goddamn special brand of cheese and <em>how dare</em> you tell them to calm down? He would have fucking ended up killing someone.</p><p>Just standing in line, listening to that goddamn idiot ranting about his cheese, not understanding that the import of cheese had been stopped because of the virus, had Timmy want to tear his hair out and he was so goddamn impressed with the way the cashier handled it.</p><p>If the store manager hadn’t walked over to settle it, Timmy might have fucking exploded, because honestly, all that because of some fucking cheese. They were in the middle of a goddamn global pandemic, and this man wanted to throw a tantrum over <em>cheese. </em></p><p>And worse, it wasn’t even <em>good</em> cheese.</p><p>He knew that if he asked, Armie would do the grocery shopping every time, but despite everything, Timmy couldn’t bring himself to be that selfish. Because he knew, that while Armie would gladly do it, it makes him anxious as fuck too, and that’s not fair.</p><p>So next time, even though it was bound to be like literal hell on earth, he’d suck it up and do it - at least he knew what the fucking rambutans looked like now.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of just sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for Armie to come back safe – the first time Armie had gone out to the store after the stay at home order went out, Timmy had been so wound up he burst into tears the second Armie got back home – Timmy decides to FaceTime Kiernan.</p><p>She’d DM’d him the most ridiculous post on Instagram earlier, and as he was in the middle of laughing at it, he realized he hadn’t actually properly talked to her for a few days, and dammit, he really missed her stupid little face.</p><p>They didn’t get to see each other as often as they liked, mostly because her work kept her busy, and out of state more often than not. He was used to missing her these days, but it was more than a little jarring just how different it felt to miss her now, when he had no idea when he’d be able to see her next.</p><p>As he waits for her to pick up his call, he misses her so much he nearly chokes on it.</p><p>They had gotten used to relying on FaceTime to communicate, but it would never be the same as hanging out in person, just a cheap imitation. Better than nothing, but only just.</p><p>It’s weird, growing up and having your friends move away, no one had bothered to tell him about that aspect of adulthood when he was a kid, the loneliness of it all. Sure, he had Armie with him so he wasn’t really alone, and he was really grateful for that, beyond grateful, even.</p><p>But it didn’t change the fact that the days where he and Kiernan would stay up way too late on school nights, sneaking out to a nearby diner for pancakes they couldn’t really afford, whispering secrets to each other during sleepovers, were over.</p><p>They weren’t kids anymore, they had responsibilities now, jobs – or, well, Kiernan had a job, Timmy was about to become an online pornstar – bills to pay, loans, and no one had warned him just how much of adulthood is spent wishing you’d appreciated the simplicity of your childhood more when you had it.</p><p>If he could go back to being 7 years old, meeting Kiernan for the first time at the park, and deciding to be best friends forever, he would. But he’d bring Armie, too, because he knows Armie’s childhood wasn’t nearly as idyllic as his own.</p><p>If anyone was better off as an adult, it was Armie.</p><p>“Teemeeeee!” Kiernan laughs as she picks up, and Timmy can’t stop himself from grinning back, even though he can still feel the ball of sadness in his throat, threatening to break free, or choke him, whichever happens first. “I’ve missed your face!”</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too.” He croaks out, feeling a couple of tears run down his face, and Kiernan immediately frowns, reaching out to stroke her finger against the screen, as if she’s trying to telepathically wipe his tears away.</p><p>“Aw, Timmy, don’t cry, bub.” She says in that same tone of voice she’s always used on him when he’s upset, and it just makes him miss her even more.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mumbles, feeling more than a little ridiculous. He’d cried so fucking much since yesterday, he was honestly a little surprised he still had any tears left.</p><p>Armie had honestly been a fucking saint, always calming him down and being there for him, and he knew he needed to apologize for making him deal with Timmy constantly freaking out on him for every single thing they did, despite the porn thing being his idea in the first place.</p><p>“Don’t be silly.This is all temporary, yeah? Just you wait, before you know it, I’ll be there, giving you the biggest hug.” A small smirk spreads across her face, and she wiggles her eyebrows in the way that never fails to make him laugh. “And then, I’ll kiss your face all over until Armie gets all jealous and huffy and pulls me off you.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Timmy huffs out a laugh. “That’d never happen, Kiki, and you know it. Armie’s not – We’re not like that, and I know you know that. We’re just friends”</p><p>She’d been convinced that they were going to end up together ever since she first met Armie when she helped Timmy move in with him. All it had taken, was for her to take one look at Armie as he helped Timmy carry one of the heaviest boxes, and as soon as he’d turned to walk away, she’d punched Timmy lightly in the shoulder and berated him for not telling her he was already fucking his roommate.</p><p>He hadn’t been.</p><p>At that point, they had only known each other for about a month, and sure, they’d immediately bonded and become really great friends – which is why, when the lease on Timmy’s other place was up and his roommates all went on to move in with their girlfriends, Armie had immediately offered up his spare room, despite already having a roommate.</p><p>But Kiernan kept insisting that there were vibes, strong vibes, telling her they were totally gonna fuck and fall in love and have babies. So every single time she called, she asked him the same goddamn thing.</p><p>“Uhu.” Kiernan deadpans, raising an eyebrow at him. “Have you fucked him yet?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Timmy lets out a snort. They’d been doing this song and dance for close to 4 years now, when their other roommate had moved just a couple of months after Timmy moved in, she was adamant that it was just a matter of time before Armie would make his move, now that they had the place to themselves.</p><p>Obviously, he hadn’t, but she still never gave up. Every single time they talked, she always asked that same question, and this time… Well, he couldn’t exactly lie to her.</p><p>Could he?</p><p>“Uhm…” He starts, feeling a blush heat up his face as Kiernan’s eyes start to widen. “Not exactly, but, uhm.”</p><p>Before he has the chance to say anything else, Kiernan interrupts him, practically shrieking. “Oh my god, Timmy! That’s not a no, oh <em>my god</em>!”</p><p>While he knows she thinks that this is the moment she’s been waiting for all this time, where he tells her that yeah, she was right, he and Armie slept together and they’re in love and babies are right around the corner, that’s not even close to what’s actually going on, and he has no fucking clue how to break that to her.</p><p>Because despite everything, her own misfortunes in love, she still somehow believes in soulmates and true love, and for some reason, she’s adamant that Timmy and Armie are it, that they’re each other’s everything, and all they need to do is open their eyes and realize.</p><p>As stupid as it is, he doesn’t want to be another person who breaks her heart, but he also can’t have her thinking that this is anything more than what it is. Which is just, sex, casual sex in the middle of a pandemic where they can’t fuck anyone else.</p><p>She doesn’t need to know that it’s for money, and that that’s the only reason it happened in the first place, because not only would that definitely break her heart for sure, she’d also no doubt start venmoing them money every month, and he didn’t want that.</p><p>“No, no it’s not. We’ve, uh, hooked up a couple of times.” – He manages to stutter out, only to get interrupted by Kiernan’s loud cheering – “No, Kiki, wait, it’s not – it’s not what you think. Not even close.”</p><p>Narrowing her eyes at him, Kiernan sits back down, and raises a questioning eyebrow. “And what exactly am I thinking that’s so wrong?”</p><p>Letting out a loud sigh, Timmy pinches the bridge of his nose. He has no idea how he’s going to explain this to her without sounding like he’s lying through his teeth, because he knows she’ll realize immediately that there’s something he’s not telling her.</p><p>“You think… You think I’m in love with him, that he – That he loves <em>me</em>. But, Kiki, I…” Swallowing deeply, Timmy shakes his head. “It’s not like that, it’s just the quarantine okay? He’s here, and available, and we… You know.”</p><p>“Uhu.” Kiernan says, nodding her head, but Timmy knows she doesn’t believe a word he’s saying. “So you’re telling me, that you just suddenly decided that <em>now</em> is a good idea to fuck one of your best friends, risking your friendship in the process, just cause you’re horny?”</p><p>“I…” Timmy starts, but Kiernan isn’t done, rolling her eyes she lets out a snort.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Timmy, but that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. If it were anyone else, sure, I could believe that. But not you, and not with Armie, not after all this time.”</p><p>It’s not like she’s wrong, but she’s not exactly right either.</p><p>He definitely wouldn’t ever risk his friendship with Armie for nothing but a quick fuck just because he’s hard up for a fuck, and Kiernan knows exactly how important Armie’s friendship is to him, so it’s not like he can fault her for not fully buying his story.</p><p>But he also can’t help but to panic a little at how easy it is for her to see him in a gay relationship, that she never even questioned him falling for Armie, when he’s not– he’s not even gay. He can’t be in love with Armie if he’s straight. Straight guys don’t fall in love with their male best friends.</p><p>They don’t let them touch their dicks either, his brain adds unhelpfully, and Timmy just wants to scream. He thought he’d buried this, this stupid confusion, he thought he’d decided to just roll with the punches.</p><p>That he’d decided to let Armie touch him, and not think about how the roughness of his hands felt so much better on his skin than any girl before him, or how it made his heart want to beat out of his chest when Armie smiled at him, or how badly he just wanted to fucking kiss him – all the time.</p><p>He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about any of it, he was supposed to bury it, so he didn’t freak Armie out and lose him for good.</p><p>“I can’t be in love with him, Kiki. I can’t! It’s, I – I’m <em>not even gay!</em>” He flinches a little at himself as he ends up shouting the last part, but Kiernan just looks back at him, as unimpressed as ever.</p><p>“Wait, let me get this straight, pardon the pun, you’re upset because the biggest issue you see with being in love with Armie, is that you’re not gay, but at the same time, you have no problems fucking the guy?” When Timmy nods, she lets out a strangled laugh, shaking her head. “Timmy, sweetheart, I love you, but that makes no fucking sense.”</p><p>He knows it sounds stupid when it’s put like that, he knows, he might not be a complete idiot but he’s still really fucking bad at explaining himself. Especially when he has to keep certain things a secret. “No.” He mumbles. “You don’t get it. I can’t <em>love</em> him, I can’t. Sex is… Easier. Love? No.”</p><p>Kiernan’s face softens, and she sends him a small smile, which normally would make Timmy feel much better, now it just makes him upset.</p><p>“Timmy, it’s okay, you know. Confusion is normal, but in my humble opinion, if you’re into having sex with him, you might want to look into redefining your sexuality a little bit.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Timmy know he’s acting like a petulant child, but he just can’t. He’s not ready to deal with any of this, and now Armie isn’t even here to help fix it. He’d managed to calm Timmy down immediately both yesterday and earlier, and Timmy fucking missed him.</p><p>He hadn’t even been gone an hour. Timmy really doesn’t like the thought of what that means for him.</p><p>“But, no, I… I’m not gay. Just because I liked touching his dick and getting him off, it… It doesn’t mean I’m<em> gay</em>, I still like girls, I know I do. It’s – No. No, you’re wrong, no.”</p><p>He knows he’s shaking his head a little too much, denying it a little too much, but he’s <em>this</em> close to freaking out, and he can’t. He just can’t.</p><p>“I’m hearing a lot of no and can’t’s here, but what I don’t hear, is you denying that you’re in love with him. Besides, what’s so wrong about being gay, huh, Timmy?” Kiernan asks carefully, frowning at him. “What are you so afraid of?”</p><p>When Timmy just shrugs, Kiernan frowns deepens, and he can feel tears start to well up in his eyes, but no matter how hard he tries to swallow them down, they still manage to fall down his cheeks.</p><p>“We agreed –” Timmy swallows deeply, clearing his throat, desperately wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. “We agreed on the sex, Kiki, I can’t love him because that’s not what he signed up for, and… I can’t be gay, because –<em> fuck</em> – because he’s the only one, okay? The only guy, and <em>I can’t</em>.”</p><p>He can’t be gay, because if he is, then maybe he actually is in love with Armie, and that means he’s going to lose him, because Armie doesn’t love him like that. Armie has been bisexual this entire time, and he never said anything, so Timmy can’t be gay now. He can’t.</p><p>Timmy can feel the familiar claws of a panic attack sinking into his chest, and Kiernan must realize it too, because she quickly starts to hum that one stupid song she’d made up for him when his panic attacks were far too frequent, and the only thing that would calm him down was focusing on her voice and nothing else.</p><p>He had gotten better at handling them now, and they didn’t happen nearly as often, but these last couple of day had been something else – hell, the entire year had been one clusterfuck after another, no wonder his nerves were frayed.</p><p>Kiernan’s humming definitely helps keep him grounded, and he manages to get his breathing under control pretty quick, so the panic attack never manages to get a proper hold on him.</p><p>“Timmy, hey, I need you to listen to me, okay?” Kiernan says carefully, smiling softly at him even though he can see the tears in her eyes. “What your sexuality is? That’s… I don’t want to say that it doesn’t matter, because in a way it does, but it only matters to <em>you</em>, you understand me?”</p><p>Frowning to himself, Timmy can’t help but wonder if maybe the aborted panic attack messed with his head a little more than he realized, because he can’t get that to make any sense at all, but Kiernan is smiling at him as if she just said something amazingly profound that would solve all his problems.</p><p>“No.” He mumbles, tilting his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t get it.”</p><p>Kiernan nods, and tucks her hair behind her ear, something Timmy knows she only ever does when she’s a little nervous. “Okay, that’s alright. When I came out to you, I told you I was bisexual, remember?”</p><p>“Of course I do.” Timmy scoffs, he knows his brain has been struggling lately, but come on. “What makes you think I’d ever forget that?”</p><p>“No, you’re not understanding me.” Kiernan chuckles softly, shaking her head a little. “Timmy, <em>I </em>told <em>you </em>that <em>I’m</em> bisexual, me. I decided on that label for myself, because it’s what fit the best with my feelings, no one else chose it for me, it’s mine.”</p><p>“Oh.” Timmy blinks rapidly down at his phone, seeing Kiernan’s smiling face shining back at him, and most, if not all, of the tension in Timmy’s shoulders immediately releases. He hadn’t even noticed he’d been quite that tense.</p><p>“Yeah, exactly.” Kiernan nods, smiling widely at him. “So, when I tell you that what your sexuality is, only matters to you? It’s because you’re the only one who gets to decide what it is, and if you decide that no labels really fit you, then that’s okay, too.”</p><p>Technically, he already knew that, but it’s still nice to be reminded that he actually has a choice in all this. Sure, he can’t actively choose to not be gay – or he <em>could</em>, but that road didn’t lead anywhere good – but he doesn’t have to go with a label he’s not comfortable with, and gay definitely didn’t fit, he knew that much.</p><p>Kiernan lets out a little sigh, and shrugs. “Just don’t… Don’t put unnecessary pressure on yourself to fit into some stupid societal mold that tells you that just because you have feelings for Armie you <em>have</em> to be gay, because, sweetheart, it doesn’t really work like that. It’s not either – or, there’s a whole spectrum of things in between there.”</p><p>Timmy still felt a bit shaken, being confronted with the fact that just because he wasn’t gay, it didn’t make him straight. He doesn’t really know why he’s clinging to heterosexuality so tightly, because he’s never been homophobic, or at least he doesn’t think so. But somehow, admitting that he’s not completely straight is more of a struggle than he’d anticipated.</p><p>A lot of it might have to do with Armie, or more like all of it is because of Armie, and the fact that if he’s anything but straight, it could mean that his feelings for Armie are actual <em>feelings</em>, and that…</p><p>That could ruin their entire friendship, but, if he’s straight, they can just remain friends. If he’s not… Straight is just easier. Safer. He liked it in that box, it had been comfortable up until now, and he didn’t want to have to leave it.</p><p>“Just remember that whatever feelings you have are completely your own, Timmy, just like your sexuality. You don’t owe anyone anything, it’s really important that you know that, okay? All you have to do, is just, be you. No matter who that is.”</p><p>Timmy has no idea what he’s done to deserve such great friends, and he can’t help but tear up a little again. “I’m sorry, Kiki, I – I know, I mean, I <em>know</em> that being gay isn’t a bad thing, and I don’t think, I don’t think I’m homophobic? I just, I can’t…” He breaks off, wiping his nose on the back of his wrist. “Fuck, I just can’t quite wrap my head around the fact that everything I thought I knew about myself is just… <em>W</em><em>rong</em>, you know?”</p><p>It had been one thing when Armie let him know that he was bisexual, his world flipped 180 then too, but this is somehow even more dizzying. Because even just <em>thinking</em> about admitting to himself that he’s not completely straight is like pulling teeth.</p><p>Another thing he can’t quite wrap his head around, is how he’s gone through 24 years of life, thinking he was straight, only to maybe, possibly, fall in love with his best friend who is a guy. How hadn’t he realized sooner? If he’s not straight, why is Armie the only guy that ever made him question himself?</p><p>And not only that, in the middle of all of this, he’d somehow managed to sign on to do porn with him, so even though they weren’t actually together, they’d still be fucking, probably on the daily.</p><p>How the fuck was his brain even going to start being able to process any of that?</p><p>“Of course I know, I’ve been there.” Kiernan says soothingly, reaching out to stroke her finger over the screen again, making Timmy smile despite himself. “But, Timmy, if you did come to the conclusion that you are gay, or bi, or whatever non straight label you choose, what’s really changing?”</p><p>Frowning again, Timmy tilts his head in confusion, because he’s not really following Kiernan’s reasoning at all. If he came out as – as not straight, what <em>wouldn’t </em>change? Everything would, he knows it, because how could anything ever be the same after that?</p><p>Not only would he most likely be left all on his own, losing Armie because of his… Feelings. And he wouldn’t even know who he was anymore, because who was non straight Timmy? He had no idea.</p><p>So he had no idea what Kiernan could possibly mean when she said that nothing would change, because how could nothing change when everything he thought he knew about himself wasn’t true anymore?</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asks, feeling like a kid in kindergarten, asking way too many questions and generally being a nuisance. But Kiernan, bless her, still answers him with a smile.</p><p>“I mean… You’d still be you, Timmy.” She shrugs, laughing a little to herself, and looking up at Timmy with the softest smile he thinks he’s ever seen.</p><p>“You’d still wear way too baggy pants, you’d still never fucking brush your hair yet have it somehow look good, you’d still show up 5 minutes late to fucking everything, you’d still eat the pickles off my burgers because I hate them, you’d still come over to let me cry all over you after another shitbag breaks my heart.”</p><p>He doesn’t even know what to say to that, but when he feels a couple of tears fall down his cheeks, he doesn’t even try to wipe them away. It’s nice, crying happy tears for a change.</p><p>“And more importantly, you’d still be my best friend in the whole world, absolutely nothing would change, except, the people you’d go on dates with might actually have a chance of making you happy.”</p><p>“I…” He croaks out, but Kiernan isn’t done yet, because she cuts him off with a smirk as she wiggles her eyebrows again, making Timmy snort. He really does love her a whole lot, and he can’t wait for her to come over and give him a hug as soon as it’s allowed.</p><p>Even if she is planning on kissing his face all over to make Armie huffy and jealous, but maybe he’d get lucky and she’d forget about that – though he doubts it.</p><p>“Or you know, instead of it being dates with random guys, it could be… Armie. Maybe Armie could make you happy.” Kiernan says Armie’s name so softly, almost as if she’s afraid she’s gonna scare Timmy off, and he can’t help but smile back at her.</p><p>“He already does.” Timmy admits, shrugging one shoulder, and Kiernan smiles widely. He knows that if she wasn’t currently holding her phone up to talk to him, she’d probably be clapping her hands together in glee. “I just, I don’t… I don’t really know what it means.”</p><p>Because that was another thing, if he wasn’t even sure he was actually gay, how would he ever be able to work out what that flutter in his heart when he thought about Armie meant?</p><p>“Like, do I think I love him because he’s my friend and the sex is confusing me, or am I actually just an idiot and completely <em>in </em>love with him? I just, I don’t know.”</p><p>The lines between love and being in love, were they always this blurred? How did people always know when they went from one into the other? In the movies it was always so simple, they just woke up one day all “Oh, I love them.” and then went out and did something about it.</p><p>But not only did Timmy have no fucking clue what to do, he couldn’t even be sure he actually had <em>feelings</em> in the first place.</p><p>“It’s okay to be confused Timmy, but look on the bright side, yeah?You’ve got time to figure it out. Whatever it is that’s going on between you two right now, just go with it, okay? Try not to think so much, let your heart take over for a change, you never know, might find that it’s the smarter organ.”</p><p>Timmy knows she’s right, and he wants nothing more than to be able to turn off his brain and rely solely on his heart, he’s just not really sure that’s possible. His anxiety is far too prominent to give up without a fight.</p><p>He wants to try though, and he tells Kiernan as much.</p><p>“I… yeah, I think – I’m gonna try. I don’t know if… but I’ll try.” He shrugs, he can’t shake the feeling that he’s going to fail before he even got the chance to start trying, but, that could just be his anxiety panicking at the thought of being ignored.</p><p>He also can’t help but feel more than a little stupid for taking this long to figure out that his sexuality might not be as straightforward as he thought. Because take his feelings for Armie out of the equation, didn’t people usually figure this stuff out when they hit puberty?</p><p>That might be incredibly ignorant of him, and could also just be his anxiety playing mind games again, but he still feels more than a little ashamed for freaking out about this at 24 years old, when Kiernan worked it out herself at 14.</p><p>Armie must’ve worked it out for himself quite early on as well, because while Timmy hadn’t caught on, he hadn’t been keeping his sexuality a secret at all, and that didn’t exactly indicate any form of latent gay panic.</p><p>“But also, I just, I don’t understand why it took so long, you know? You figured this out ten fucking years ago, how fucking stupid –”</p><p>“Oh honey, no.” Kiernan immediately cuts him off, shaking her head with a frown. “No, you need to be kinder to yourself, Tim, please. It really is okay to be confused about this, and there’s absolutely <em>nothing </em>wrong with you for only starting to question things now.”</p><p>It’s not that he doubts what she’s saying at all, because logically he knows it makes perfect sense. Of course people would realize at different points in their life, and he shouldn’t focus on anyone other than himself. But he still can’t help but feel like he’s failed somehow, that he should have realized something was up a lot sooner than he did. That there should have been someone that caught his eye when he was younger, just something. “But –”</p><p>“No, no. Everyone’s journey is different, Timmy.” Kiernan sighs, a sad tint to her smile. “Don’t go and compare yourself to others, nothing good comes from that.”</p><p>Again, he knows that what she’s saying is true, but he still can’t quite get himself to believe it actually applies to him too. Almost like he doesn’t deserve it, because really, why would he?</p><p>“Yeah, I guess…” He frowns, scratching the side of his nose as he shrugs. “I’m sorry, it’s – I know you’re right, I know, but –” Letting out a deep sigh, he wants nothing more than to hide his face in his hands, but it’s not that easy when he’s still holding his phone.</p><p>“You know, it’d be a lot easier if this was the other way around, where you were the one struggling to figure yourself out and I had it all worked out for years.” He chuckles humorlessly, before he hurries to add, “Not that I want you to feel like this, it’s just… Everything you’re saying, I know that’s what I’d tell <em>you</em> if – so logically, I <em>know</em>, but I still, I can’t quite feel it. Yet.”</p><p>“I know, and it’s fine.” Kiernan smiles, and for once, Timmy actually believes her when she says that. “The most important thing is that you do know it, so, just keep trying to be kind to yourself, Timmy. And don’t forget to follow your heart, and if you do that,then I promise you’ll be okay.”</p><p>The conversation ends shortly after that, he promises once again to try his very best to shut his brain off more, and rely on his heart instead. He also promises to call her if he has any other questions, or just needs someone to rant at.</p><p>He’d tried to say that he didn’t want her to feel obligated to listen to him, and that she could hang up on him whenever, but Kiernan had just rolled her eyes and said, “You’re my best friend, Timmy. Just let me fucking be there for you, asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>After the phone call, Timmy feels more than a little restless, and Armie has only been gone for about half an hour, so god knows when he might be back. Deciding he can’t just sit around and wait, Timmy puts on his workout clothes, and goes for a run.</p><p>He likes running, it’s his favorite way of working out, but he still doesn’t do it all that often, mostly because chilling on the couch with Armie was a much better way of spending his time. But right now, he really needed to get out, both out of the house and his head, and what’s a better distraction than a nice jog?</p><p>He’s lucky, and there’s not many people around at all, so he doesn’t have to feel the crushing sense of fear he’s become far too familiar with being visited by as soon as he steps foot outside their apartment.</p><p>Right now, it’s just him, the sky, and his music. It’s been a long time since he’s felt quite this free.</p><p>When Timmy returns home from his jog, he sees Armie’s shoes by the door, and lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding all this time. He can’t help but frown a little when he doesn’t see Armie in the kitchen though, usually, after they go grocery shopping, the first thing Armie does is jump straight to cooking.</p><p>More than a little eager to finally have more ingredients to play with, but this time, nothing.</p><p>“Armie? Man, where’d you go?” He’d feel silly, calling out for him like that, if Armie hadn’t done the same thing to him several times in the past.</p><p>“In here!” Comes Armie’s quick reply, and Timmy follows his voice into the guest room, where he’s busy setting up the camera, as well as what looks like a couple of studio lights.</p><p>“Wow, fancy.” Timmy had never imagined himself ever owning studio lights, could you buy those on Amazon? He knew a lot of youtubers used them, and logically he knew they had to buy them somewhere, but it was a little weird to suddenly have them in his house – pointed at the bed.</p><p>They would definitely come in handy though, he couldn’t deny that. The lightning in their practice video had left a lot to be desired, and even though they clearly hadn’t exactly minded, it’s not something people would necessarily want to pay for.</p><p>“Mmyeah, the lighting on the practice one bugged me.” Armie shrugs, turning his back on Timmy as he moves the camera that’s attached to the tripod towards the bed, and Timmy nods dumbly even though Armie can’t see him.</p><p>It’s a little weird, seeing their guest room get turned into a porn studio. He’s suddenly very glad Armie decided to not use the living room after all, he’ll probably struggle to sit on the couch without getting a boner as it is, don’t need to add to it.</p><p>Armie turns back towards him with a sheepish smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck. “Look, I know you said to just order a simple ring light, but… It might be overkill, but if we’re really doing this, we might as well do it right, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah, no, you’re right. I agree.” Timmy nods, and Armie immediately relaxes, smiling widely back at him. Since he’s trying to take Kiernan’s advice, and let his heart lead, Timmy adds on a quiet, and mumbled, “You know, it’s – I’m glad I’m doing this with you and not someone else.”</p><p>“Why? Cause I’m prone to over-preparation?” Armie snorts, obviously sensing Timmy’s nerves, and trying his best to lighten the mood. He could always count on Armie to try and make him feel better, he really did love him for that.</p><p>“Well, that too.” Timmy laughs, before looking up at Armie with a small smile. “But no, it’s mostly because… You– I– You make me feel safe, and with this, it’s – I really need that. So thank you.”</p><p>Before he even has time to react, Timmy finds himself wrapped up in Armie’s arms, despite the fact that he’s still sweaty from his jog and hasn’t changed or showered yet, but Armie doesn’t seem like he cares. He just squeezes Timmy tight, and whispers into his ear. “Anything for you, yeah? I mean that, I love you, man.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Timmy swallows deeply, taking a step back, and he doesn’t at all feel his skin tingling where Armie’s hands lightly trail down his arms as he lets him go. And his heart is definitely not beating overtime in his chest because Armie said he loved him.</p><p>It’s not even close to the first time they’ve told each other that, but somehow, hearing those three words from him now, it just feels different.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Armie was reasonably happy with the set up in the guest room, he told Timmy he was going to start dinner and knowing from experience that it tended to take Armie twice as long as usual to cook these days – because everything was all fancy and new – Timmy decided to take a quick nap on the couch.</p><p>Luckily, he doesn’t seem to have any wet dreams, or call out Armie’s name in his sleep, and when he wakes up, it’s to the most amazing smell hitting his nostrils. The ingredients might be weirdly named, and look like nothing he’s ever seen before, but damn if Armie doesn’t know how to make them taste fucking amazing.</p><p>Even though he normally doesn’t bring his phone to the table, he still picks it up when it buzzes with an incoming text. It’s from Zendaya, and he’s only a little bit surprised that she’s thought of yet another thing they need to do to get this porn thing going.</p><p>There really was a whole lot more to it than he thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><em>[Z: Oh, btw] </em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"> <em>[Z: I forgot to mention yesterday]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"> <em>[Z: You guys should set up an Instagram]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[T: what?]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[T: with like]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[T: pictures???]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: That is generally what you use Instagram for, Timmy, yes]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"> <em>[T: oh shut up]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: 😇]</em></span>
</p><p>Snorting down at his phone, Timmy can’t help but wonder just what Zendaya meant when she said <em>pictures</em>. He could guess, of course he could, but he didn’t think Instagram really allowed porn?</p><p>He could be wrong though, it wasn’t exactly what he’d been using it for, so what did he know. He’s not really sure what the pictures would be good for though, because wouldn’t it kind of defeat the purpose of getting people to pay to view their stream, if they gave away photos for free on Insta?</p><p>But then if Zendaya thought it was a good idea, they should probably do it. She knew a whole lot more about this world than he did, that’s for goddamn sure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
 <span class="small"> <em>[Z: To answer your question though, yes, pictures] </em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: Think of it like promo!]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: To entice people into subscribing to you]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: A tease if you will]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: People always like checking things out before they buy them, you know?]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: It’s basically like that 🤷♀️]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[T: do you have one?]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: Of course!]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
   <span class="small"><em>[Z: *link to profile*]</em></span>
</p><p>He’s not really sure what he’s expecting when he clicks the link, but the fact that he doesn’t drop his phone into his plate is nothing short of a miracle. Timmy has never been sexually attracted to Zendaya, even though he can clearly see that she is a very beautiful girl, but these photos…</p><p>
  
</p><p>They’re both beautiful and frightening at the same time.</p><p>Mostly they’re frightening because he can’t stop thinking about doing those kind of photos with Armie. If all he had to do was take nude or semi-nude photos of Armie, then it would be fine, no problem. Except, they were a duo, which means, he’d have to be in the photos too, and he’s not really sure he’s ready for that.</p><p>Porn was one thing, but at least that would be hidden behind a pay wall. The instagram was public, and for some reason that made it feel a whole lot more real.</p><p>
  <br/>
<span class="small"><em>[T: oh, wow, idk if armie and i can do photos like that z]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"><em>[Z: You don’t have to]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"><em>[Z: Do whatever you’re comfortable with]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"><em>[T: i’ll talk to armie about it]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"><em>[T: thanks ❤️]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
 <span class="small"> <em>[Z: Let me know if/when you make one! I’ll follow you and link it on my next stream 🤗]</em></span><em><br/>
</em>
  <span class="small"><em>[T: 🥰]</em></span>
</p><p>Timmy has no idea how he’s going to bring up the Instagram thing with Armie, asking him to do the videos was hard enough, and he still wasn’t quite sure if he even wanted to do pictures on top of everything else.</p><p>He tried to keep eating, but his brain was so busy spinning worst case scenarios with what could happen if they did make that account. Like the one where he’d manage to accidentally post to his real account instead, and his entire family and all his friends got to see his dick and he’d have to change his name and move to the arctic.</p><p>He didn’t even like snow.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours right now?” Armie waves his fork in front of his face, and Timmy startles back into reality – where he hasn’t been banished to the arctic. Yet.</p><p>Unfortunately, he didn’t actually hear a word of what Armie was saying, so with a confused frown, he lets out a small,“Hmm?” and watches as Armie quickly looks between his phone and Timmy’s face a couple of time s before shrugging.</p><p>“It’s just, you’re spacing out on me, more than usual, and you’ve barely touched your food. You okay?” He looks genuinely worried, and immediately Timmy feels like a terrible friend.</p><p>Here Armie had been, cooking up a truly fantastic dish for him, and he’s too busy thinking about his dick on Instagram to even eat it. He didn’t deserve Armie’s friendship, let alone anything else, he didn’t.</p><p>“Yeah, no, yeah, I, yeah.” He shrugs, hoping against hope that that’ll be enough for Armie to go back to eating, so Timmy could have more time to think of how to breach the subject of Zendaya’s texts.</p><p>Though who was he kidding, even if he had days, weeks or even months to prepare, he’d still have no idea how to bring the Instagram thing up. But he’s also a truly shit liar, so what the fuck was he going to do?</p><p>“Tim…”</p><p>The low timbre of Armie’s voice sends a light shiver down Timmy’s spine, and he immediately sits up straight in his chair, hoping that Armie didn’t notice.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I’m fine, I promise. It’s just…” Taking a deep breath, he rolls his eyes at himself, trying to send Armie a reassuring smile, though he’s not really sure he pulls it off. “I got some texts from Zendaya, that’s all. And she – Well, she suggested we’d set up an Instagram profile, for like, like promo?”</p><p>“What, like, photos?” Armie frowns, and if Timmy wasn’t so close to freaking out – again – he’d laugh a little at the fact that his and Armie’s reactions were pretty much exactly the same.</p><p>“Yeah, she said people like knowing what they’d be subscribing to before they pay for it, and it’d be like a… Like a tease?” He shrugs, trying to come off as he knows exactly what he’s talking about, but he’s pretty sure Armie sees right through him.</p><p>Because he always does.</p><p>“Hmm.” Armie hums to himself, an unreadable look on his face, and Timmy only gets about three seconds to worry he freaked Armie out, before he looks back at him, and slightly narrows his eyes. “Wait, does she have one?”</p><p>Timmy immediately picks up his phone, and nods. “Yeah, I’ll show you, hang on.”</p><p>His Instagram was still open to Zendaya’s page, so it’s not like it took him all that long to find it, but he still pretended it took a little bit longer. Just because it was kinda nice to have something to fumble with in his hands while he was nervous.</p><p>Handing the phone over to Armie, he watches as his eyebrows climb a little higher on his forehead, though his face doesn’t give away what he’s thinking at all. Timmy’s not sure he likes that, knowing that Armie can hide his feelings from him like that.</p><p>He’d always thought he was able to read Armie pretty well, but suddenly he wasn’t so sure.</p><p>“Oh, huh.” Is all Armie says as he gives the phone back to Timmy. He must have quite the look on his face, because Armie lets out a tiny snort, and shrugs. “I don’t know what you want me to say here, man. I mean, they’re good photos? She clearly has an eye for these things.”</p><p>Timmy can’t deny that he’s weirdly happy that Armie didn’t comment on Zendaya’s looks or anything like that, as stupid as it is, just hearing him call her hot might just send him spiraling all over again.</p><p>Because sure, Armie might like men, but he’s also into girls, so theoretically, he could very well be into Zendaya. But if they ever started dating, Timmy is pretty sure he would have to move out, because there’s no way he could be around the two of them if they were all… Lovey dovey.</p><p>Which would mean his friendship with Armie would fall apart regardless, because Timmy wouldn’t just have to move out, he’d have to stop hanging out with him completely.</p><p>And yes, he is aware that he’s definitely getting ahead of himself here, but dammit, the whole thinking with your heart thing wasn’t all it was cracked up to be either.</p><p>So really, it was for the best that all Armie decided to comment on was her photography skills, or he doubts even Kiernan’s lovely, stupid, little song would be enough to stop him from having a major panic attack.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s good, yeah… But, could we? I mean, is, would…” Trailing off, Timmy rolls his eyes at himself, it really shouldn’t be this fucking difficult to just talk. He’s been doing it practically his whole entire life after all. “Oh for fuckssakes, what I’m <em>trying</em> to say is, would you be comfortable with taking photos like that?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Armie shrugs, and Timmy can’t help but frown at how quickly he agreed, it didn’t seem like he thought it over at all. “I mean, sure. It wouldn’t be much different than the videos, would it?”</p><p>It made perfect sense, that for Armie, porn was porn. Whether it was still frame or video, it didn’t really matter. But for Timmy, it wasn’t really that simple. He wished it was, he really did, but, of course this was going to be yet another thing he was unsure about. What fucking else is new.</p><p>“I… I don’t know. It’s – I feel like it’d be easier for me to turn my brain off with the videos, the photos… Could be awkward.” He probably shouldn’t be proud of himself for speaking a simple sentence, but fuck it, small victories, he’d take it.</p><p>Besides, he really wasn’t sold on the whole photo thing yet, and while he knew Armie would never force him to do anything he didn’t want, he still wanted Armie to understand exactly why he was hesitant. He owed him that at least, a little bit of transparency.</p><p>Armie nodded at him with a smile, and shrugged. “Makes sense, I get it. You know what’s good with photos though? You can literally take hundreds, just to get one good one.” He grins widely, as if it’s the answer to all of Timmy’s worries, but he’s still not really sure, which of course Armie notices.</p><p>“Hey, we don’t have to do it at all, yeah? But if it makes you feel better, I could do the most graphic ones until you get comfortable. And, you know, if you’re worrying about posting to the wrong account, and accidentally leaking your nudes, we can do it from my phone.”</p><p>He said it so casually, as if the fact he’d basically just read Timmy’s mind was par for the course, and Timmy found himself completely speechless.</p><p>While he had always known that Armie was a genuinely good guy, this definitely sealed the deal, he was hands down the best person Timmy knew. He’d literally taken every single worry Timmy had, and fixed them all, just like that.</p><p>If Timmy had been confused about his feelings for him before, they might have just become a little clearer, or maybe not. He definitely loved Armie, he knew that much. In love though, how was he supposed to really know the difference? He’d never been in love before, he had nothing to compare it to.</p><p>He remembers Pauline telling him once, that love is friendship set on fire, but, he doesn’t feel like he’s on fire. The love he has for Armie is so, peaceful. So maybe he’s not in love, maybe Armie is just… Family.</p><p>“You’d – You would really do all that for me?” Timmy whispers, unable to take his eyes off Armie, who smiles softly back at him, and nods.</p><p>“Of course! I’ve already said it once today, but, I’d do anything for you, Tim. Don’t tell me you already forgot.”</p><p>Timmy hadn’t forgotten, of course he hadn’t, and he hoped he never would.</p><p>“I didn’t, I just… Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real.”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out taking half naked photos of yourself isn’t quite as simple as just going into your bedroom, getting undressed, and putting your phone on a self-timer — which is what Timmy had expected them to do.</p><p>Armie, however, immediately started talking about lighting, angles, and composition. Needless to say, what he’d thought would be a quick, no thoughts spared side deal, suddenly turned into a whole <em>thing</em>.</p><p>Timmy liked taking photos with his phone, sure, but the object of said photos had never been his best friend’s ass. Normally he didn’t think his photos through at all, just quickly pointed his phone at a thing and pressed the button, happy with whatever showed up.</p><p>Sometimes they ended up blurry, but he didn’t really mind, he felt it added a special ambiance, <em>personality</em>.</p><p>Now though, squatting down behind Armie to find the best way to frame his ass in the shot, it’s… Different.</p><p>They get quite a few good shots, which honestly, considering the way his hands had been shaking the entire time, Timmy is more than a little surprised that so many of them came out looking decent. Though to be fair, it was kind of hard getting Armie to ever look bad in photos, even if all you saw was his ass.</p><p>Armie had quickly set up their account, not bothering to do much with it, since it wasn’t getting used for anything other than the occasional photo. Timmy had dutifully texted Zendaya the link, and laughed a little to himself as she immediately followed them not even three seconds later.</p><p>When Armie posted the photo they’d decided on looked the best, Zendaya had immediately liked and commented on it. The comment she left made Armie snort, shaking his head with a light blush darkening his cheeks.</p><p>
  <br/>
<em><span class="small">[quarantineclub: ✌️]</span></em><br/>
<em><span class="small">[zendaya: Yoooo! 🍑🙌]</span></em>
</p><p>Her comment was pretty on point though, when Timmy told Armie that, he’d just playfully punched him in the shoulder and told him it was his turn to play model.</p><p>They’d decided that for Timmy’s photo, he was just going to show off his collarbones. Truthfully, he didn’t really get it, but Armie had claimed that it was going to look really hot, and he was honestly just happy he didn’t have to get naked.</p><p>"Seriously, Timmy, your collarbones... Man, you don't even know." Armie had chuckled, before lightly tracing his finger over the prominent jut of Timmy's collarbone, smiling when goosebumps had immediately broken out all over Timmy's chest following his touch. He had no idea how to decipher the look in Armie's eyes right then, but, he thinks he liked it. </p><p>Still, he felt kinda silly as he sat there on the bed, halfway shrugged out of his hoodie, but Armie kept nodding and murmuring to himself as he took photo after photo after photo, so it couldn’t look that bad.</p><p>The result, well, it wasn’t at all what he’d expected. It looked, it looked good, he still didn’t really get the collarbone thing, but he trusted Armie’s opinion – and if he said that people would like this, people probably would.</p><p>
  <br/>
<em><span class="small">[quarantineclub: 💋]</span></em><br/>
<em><span class="small">[zendaya: 😏👌 ]</span></em>
</p><p>Of course Zendaya likes that photo pretty much right away as well, and Timmy would be embarrassed, if he wasn’t genuinely so grateful for her guiding them through this, and loudly cheering for them every step of the way.</p><p>It’s a little weird to think about, but they would genuinely be facing the threat of homelessness right now, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was so completely shameless about doing porn streams in her free time.</p><p>Sure, they had no guarantee that this would actually work, but considering their IG account was already getting quite a number of followers, when all they’d done was post a couple of photos, he felt cautiously optimistic about the whole thing for the first time since he’d mentioned it to Armie.</p><p>It also helped to make Timmy a little more confident about being able to pay at least some of his bills, if not all of them. He never expected to get rich from this, but that wasn’t the goal either, all they wanted was to be able to pay rent and not starve. They didn’t need more than that.</p><p>But if what Zendaya had said about the current increase in her traffic was anything to go by, maybe there would be a little bit left over each month for them to put into their savings as well.</p><p>Only time would tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah dude idk. This was supposed to be a tiny filler chapter, and yet... </p><p>For the record, rambutans most definitely are ridiculous looking, but they do taste good. So, you know, not exactly nightmare fuel. Unless you hate hairy balls, then, well, maybe get someone else to peel them for you. </p><p>Timmy's brain is still.... You know, not really making sense, or working at full capacity, but hey. Confusion, fear and anxiety, rude bitches.</p><p>Next chapter we’re FINALLY getting into the whole filming thing, totally didn’t take forever at all.</p><p>As always, I hope you liked this chapter, despite nothing really happening since it was supposed to be <em>short</em> and a filler.</p><p>You can also find me on tumblr with the same username if you want. </p><p>See you next time 👋🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there, remember me? asdjhajkfhdskjsdf</p><p>Better late than never though, right? Right?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timmy is nervous.</p><p>Despite everything good that’s bound to come from them doing this – namely being able to afford rent, and not having to rely on food banks in order not to starve – it’s still a lot, knowing he’s just about to get his dick out on camera and get off with Armie in front of a whole bunch of strangers who are paying them to be able to watch it.</p><p>He briefly wonders if Zendaya was nervous her first time, and what it was that actually made her want to try it out in the first place, so he makes a mental note to ask her about it later.</p><p>Right now, he’s sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed, watching as Armie finishes positioning the camera to film them from the side, so it’ll be easier for people to actually see the blowjob happening.</p><p>Because apparently it’s been decided that that’s what they’re going to be filming today. Blowjobs.</p><p>Timmy doesn’t really mind, it’s better than a lot of the alternatives, but he still fears for his throat, and his gag reflex, because Armie’s dick is fucking massive. </p><p>It’s not just big, Timmy has seen plenty of big dicks before, mostly in porn, but still, he’s seen them. No, Armie isn’t just big, he’s <em>huge</em>.</p><p>He’s talking fucking Pepsi bottle huge. His jaw aches just <em>thinking</em> about it.</p><p>“How are we gonna go about this?” Timmy asks, immediately scrunching up his face when Armie turns on the studio lights, blasting him right in the face. “Dude, warn a guy next time, I think I just went blind!”</p><p>He blinks a few time, more than a little over exaggerated, but fuck, that light so fucking bright it’d kill a Gremlin dead within 10 seconds flat.</p><p>“Sorry.” Armie laughs, not sounding very sorry at all, making Timmy glare over at him, still not being able to see much other than a big black blob. “I wasn’t aware they were gonna turn on at the highest setting.”</p><p>Timmy narrows his eyes, not sure if he believes him or not, because this is such an Armie thing to do – thinking he’s being funny with stupid practical jokes and silly pranks. It’s like living with a kindergartner sometimes.</p><p>“Uhu.” Timmy deadpans, his vision finally returning to normal, with the big black blob getting smaller and smaller with each blink. “You never answered my question though, how are we going to do this, today, the uhm, filming?”</p><p>Armie stops fiddling with the lights, and looks up at Timmy with a shrug, “I don’t know, I thought– I mean, I figured maybe you wanted to decide?”</p><p>It’s not that Timmy doesn’t appreciate Armie letting him make these kinds of decisions, because he does, but it would also be kinda nice if they could talk about it, discuss it, and reach an agreement together. But he also understands that this is part of Armie’s whole anxiety thing, he likes being in control of the situation up until a certain point, where he doesn’t want to think about it at all – and that’s where he needs Timmy to take over.</p><p>He <em>gets</em> it. But if he was actually given a choice, it’s not what he would go with.</p><p>“Oh, okay, yeah.” He nods, absently scratching his cheek as he tries to come up with a way for a blowjob porn scene to progress, but all he can think of are some of the more stupid blowjob scenes he’s seen in various porns over the years, and none of them are gonna work for him.</p><p>Really, it might be for the best if they just improvise, do what feels good in the moment, and don’t think about it too much. Thinking never led to anything good.</p><p>“So, you’re gonna suck me off first, right?” Timmy starts, figuring that was a safe a bet as anything, but judging by Armie’s reaction he’s suddenly unsure.</p><p>“First?” Armie tilts his head in obvious confusion, and Timmy just shrugs, figuring him reciprocating was a given, despite the size of Armie’s dick threatening to rupture his airway.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, It’s… It’s not fair to just leave you hanging?” If it was anyone else, their hesitation at him reciprocating would offend him, but with Armie he knows exactly what he’s thinking, so it doesn’t at all surprise him when the next words out of his mouth turn out to be,</p><p>“You don’t <em>have</em> to suck me off though, if you want to just give me a handjob or something, that’s still gonna be good for me.”</p><p>Timmy just smiles, and once again he’s reminded of just how lucky he is that Armie is his best friend, and his partner in all of this.</p><p>“I know.” Timmy shrugs, because that really wasn’t why he’d chosen to get it over with now. “But, I’m gonna have to suck you at some point, and you know, I’d much rather do it for the first time <em>now</em>, while we’re still in control, and not when someone pays top dollars for you to fuck my face.”</p><p>He has no doubt, that when the people on the stream first get their eyes on Armie’s dick, they’re gonna want him to choke on it. It was bound to happen sooner or later, he might as well get some practice in first.</p><p>“Timmy, we’re always going to be in control.” Armie frowns, reaching out and gently placing his hand on Timmy’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “People can pay a million dollars, and I’m never going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me you know that.”</p><p>Timmy just nods, but it clearly isn’t a good enough answer, because Armie squeezes his shoulder a little more forcefully and his eyes go a little wider, as if he’s trying to telepathically make Timmy realize he’d never let any harm come to him.</p><p>“Of course I know that, Armie, I trust you with my life, man.” Timmy says, smiling when he sees the relief flashing across Armie’s face, though he can’t help but feel a little sad that Armie seemed to genuinely think Timmy didn’t fully trust him to have his back.</p><p>Was he that bad at showing emotion? He didn’t think so, but from the way Armie kept feeling the need to reassure him, it doesn’t paint the prettiest picture. He was going to have to be better at showing Armie that he was appreciated, and that he knew that Armie appreciated him just as much.</p><p>“But,” Timmy starts, seeing Armie’s shoulders tense back up, and he reaches out to take his hand in his. “We kinda also said we’d do what the audience suggests, and I’m sure there’s gonna be quite a lot of them who’s gonna want to watch you fucking my face, so, you know, I’d rather have my first time sucking you be a little calmer than that, is all.”</p><p>“Right. Fair point. Okay.” Armie almost sounds a little breathless, and Timmy raises an eyebrow at him in question. “Hm? Oh, no, I’m not– I mean, it’s just, I go first? Then what?”</p><p>Timmy shrugs, because that’s about as far as he’d gotten, and honestly, it might just have to do. “You go first, and then… We’ll just take it from there. I don’t think over-preparation is the thing here, Armie.”</p><p>“Damn, well there goes my particular skill set.” Armie jokes, making Timmy snort.</p><p>As weird as the thought of doing porn for money was to him still, he’d never regret choosing Armie as his partner. Without him, there’s no way Timm would have ever managed to do it. He can’t help but worry a little of how it’s going to affect their friendship, but they’ve also gotten off together a few times now, and nothing has really changed.</p><p>Except, obviously, the fact that Timmy is a lot more confused about his sexuality than he was just a few days ago, but other than that, everything is prety much exactly the same.</p><p>Hopefully it will stay that way once the camera has started rolling.</p><p>When Armie tells him it’s time to start getting ready, Timmy only panics a little. He knows what to expect, in the sense that he’s gotten several blowjobs before, but only one of them was ever caught on tape, and he was the only one who watched it.</p><p>Other than that, he’s got no frame of reference for any of it, and boy does his anxiety <em>hate</em> that.</p><p>He trusts Armie to guide him through it though, and even though Armie doesn’t have any more experience with making porn than he does, and is probably freaking out just as much, he still manages to calm Timmy’s nerves.</p><p>They’d agreed to wear clothes that were easily removed – so no jeans or button ups, which Timmy doesn’t think he actually owns a single button up, but Armie likes to dress fancy every once in a while, and has plenty of them. Though to be fair, he looks fucking fantastic in them, so Timmy can’t blame him.</p><p>Timmy settles on wearing just as simple tanktop, and his most comfiest pair of sweatpants. He puts on clean underwear, too, despite it not being all that necessary since it was just going to come right back off, but, if nothing else, it bought him some time before everyone saw his dick.</p><p>He smiles when he walks into the guest room and sees Armie in a similar outfit, only his sweats are a lot more formfitting than Timmy’s, cause his thighs – and his ass, let’s be real – are a lot thicker than Timmy could ever hope to be. Despite the sweats being tighter, Timmy can’t really tell if Armie had gone the same route as he did, and kept his underwear on, though he’s bound to find out sooner rather than later.</p><p>Armie looks hot, there’s no two ways about it, and while Timmy still can’t quite work out how he feels about him, emotionally, at least there’s no denying that he finds him physically attractive. The way his dick twitches in his pants when Armie bends over to plug in the studio lights all but confirm that he’s very much into what he’s seeing in front of him.</p><p>He’s still not really sure what that means for his sexuality though, because he’s pretty sure that in order to be a fully fledged bisexual, you need to be more than physically attracted to only one man. Kiernan had said that he shouldn’t be too caught up in trying to fit into specific labels, or how others defined their sexuality, but, since they were all he had to go on, it was a little difficult to not compare himself at all.</p><p>He’s going to try to not think about it too much, just as he’d promised Kiernan earlier, but it’s hard. It’s pretty much the only thing his brain does want to think about right now, and despite all the orgasms he’d been having these last couple of days, he’s more tense than he remembers ever being.</p><p>The fact that he hasn’t gotten a stress migraine yet, is frankly a goddamn miracle.</p><p>On the other hand, he is looking forward to Armie sucking him off, because he likes blowjobs, really likes them, but he also can’t help but worry that he’s not going to be able to fully immerse himself in it. That he’s not going to be able to turn his brain off, and just enjoy it.</p><p>If only there wouldn’t be an audience, then maybe he’d be able to relax and just let himself feel good, but that wasn’t really what they were here for right now. They weren’t doing this because they suddenly realized getting off together was a fucking amazing idea, and filming it was hot.</p><p>That really wasn’t what this was at all, and if the world hadn’t gone completely to shit, none of this would be happening. He knew that much for sure. So, he just hoped his brain would cut him some slack, for once, and let him enjoy himself without too much anxiety running through his veins.</p><p>All too quick, it’s time for the stream to go live. They’ve got Armie’s laptop open in front of them, so they can see everything their audience is seeing – as well as read their comments in the message board feature.</p><p>Seeing himself sitting next to Armie on the bed, it’s… Disconcerting, to say the least.</p><p>Armie posts a story on their new IG page, with a swipe up link for the stream, and they’ve agreed that they’ll properly start streaming in about 30 minutes, and then, well, they just kinda sit there and wait for people to start signing in.</p><p>Timmy had originally thought that maybe they were charging a bit much, since not only did you have to pay to subscribe, but everything else was behind a paywall too. You got access to the livestreams once you subscribed, but that was about it. Everything else requested a small one time fee of $5.</p><p>If they decided to save their streams, even the people who had already watched them live, would have to pay to watch it again. But once you paid, you had access to that particular video until you deleted your account.</p><p>Both Armie and Zendaya had disagreed with Timmy about the prices being too high, Armie thought it was just enough, while Zendaya had said they should have gone higher. She’d argued that since there’s two of them, it was only right that it would be more expensive.</p><p>They’d kinda just copied her prices though, and not thought much more of it. There was still the donations to consider too. They didn’t want to charge too much for people to initially subscribe, in case it scared some people off, and they hoped that people would like what they were doing enough to maybe spend a little more on them donation wise.</p><p>But there was also always the option of raising the prices should the donations not turn out to be enough. This was only their first time, after all. It was all a big experiment at this point, and until right now, Timmy hadn’t even been sure that people were going to want to subscribe at all.</p><p>However, looking at their subscriber count, there’s more people signing in than what Timmy was expecting. He also remembers Zendaya saying that once they go live, the site would put them up on a promotion banner along with everyone else live at that particular moment, so people would be able to find them like that too, which likely meant there would be even more of them coming to watch.</p><p>It was a little unsettling, he’d always known people were going to be watching, but it had always just been kind of an abstract thing, but now there were actual numbers, Timmy knew exactly how many people who were sitting in front of their devices waiting for their stream to start.</p><p>It was a lot to take in, Timmy could already feel himself start to panic, and they hadn’t even started streaming yet.</p><p>At least Armie had already promised to turn off the money noise, so that once everything actually started, Timmy would get to pretend that they were the only ones in the room. Armie had also promised to take care of all the interacting with the audience before they got down to business, because just the thought of actually talking to the camera made Timmy want to puke.</p><p>Thank god for Armie, honestly. Timmy almost wants to laugh for ever even thinking this was something he could do by himself. He had no idea how Zendaya did it, but clearly, she was a fucking queen.</p><p>Timmy has no fucking idea where their 30 minutes of wait time go, because all of a sudden, it’s time. Armie clicks the “make stream public” button, and just like that – People can <em>see</em> them.</p><p>“Hi, thanks for tuning in guys.” Armie says with a smile, blindly reaching out to lay a hand on Timmy’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It might already be painfully obvious to you, but we’ve never done this before, so be kind, yeah?”</p><p>Timmy doesn’t dare to actually look at the laptop to see what people are writing, and chooses to hide his face against Armie’s shoulder instead, feeling it shake slightly as Armie laughs.</p><p>“No, not boyfriends, best friends though. And, well, roommates.”</p><p>Sneaking a quick look at the chat, Timmy can’t help but snort when he sees it filled with nothing but “Oh my god they were roommates!” He feels a little better about the people watching them now, when it seems that they’re all on the same level with their memes, because honestly, that had been the very first thing to pop into Timmy’s brain as well.</p><p>He lets himself zone out a bit again, so that his secondhand embarrassment doesn’t completely take over. Because he has no doubt that there are several people in the chat, already saying all kinds of cringy things, despite Armie seemingly remaining cool as a cucumber.</p><p>Secondhand embarrassment had never been one of Armie’s things, but it was one of the worst parts of Timmy’s anxiety – which was another reason why Armie was the one in charge of the interacting with the audience part.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, that’s right.” Armie nods at the screen, pushing his hair off his forehead, and Timmy can feel his fingers start to itch with the need to run them through Armie’s hair. He must’ve done some kind of hair mask or deep condition or something, because it was a lot shinier, and softer looking than normal.</p><p>It looked good. Timmy had always liked Armie’s hair, it didn’t really matter how he cut it, or styled it, it always came out looking fantastic. Even that one time he’d buzzed it all off, it looked great.</p><p>It was a little unfair really, because Timmy couldn’t do shit with his own hair. It always just kinda did whatever it wanted to, no matter how hard he tried to tame his curls with various products, they just tended to go <em>nope</em>, and did their own thing.</p><p>“Since we’re new to this whole thing, we don’t really know what people want to see, or you know, what to do, beyond the obvious.” Armie’s voice startles Timmy out of his thoughts about his hair, and he tries his best to not get too lost in thought again, because the time for them to actually start doing things was no doubt right around the corner, and he didn’t want to miss the moment Armie turned towards him to get started.</p><p>“We kinda decided, that to make things easier, we’d let you decide.” Armie says, scratching his cheek, and laughing a little, probably at one of the comments he reads. “It’s nothing fancy or anything, you just donate a sum of your choice and add a comment about what you’d want to see, and we’ll look through the donations later to see what’s gotten the most requests and try and do that next time.”</p><p>It had sounded like a good idea at the time, but now that it was out there, Timmy wasn’t so sure anymore. People could literally ask for anything. Yes, they had their disclaimer, and ultimately the choice was theirs, but still. He just had to hope people were going to go easy on them to start with.</p><p>Armie laughs again, and to his delight Timmy can see a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “Yes, obviously within reason. We’ve already put a few things on the hard pass list, as you can see, but, we’re generally pretty open.”</p><p>Armie finishes up his sentence with a shrug, but Timmy can tell that he’s a little more tense than he was just seconds ago. Clearly he’s not the only one worried about what people might actually end up requesting.</p><p>“But as I said at the start, we’re also very new to this, so the hard pass list isn’t complete yet. There are probably going to be things added to it over time, once we see what people ask for, and further establish our limits. We hope that’s understandable.”</p><p>Sneaking another look at the chat, Timmy is pleasantly surprised at how everyone is responding. As far as he can see, none of them seem to think that Armie is being unreasonable in any way, and most of them are posting how they think them having limits is a good thing.</p><p>There is, however, one comment that makes his face burn with embarrassment, and he’s torn between being flattered and completely mortified.</p><p>“<em>Your boyfriend is cute, all shy and shit. Bet he’s super loud in bed, can’t wait.” </em></p><p>Timmy manages to read it way too many times before it disappears, and he knows Armie saw it too, but he doesn’t comment on it, which Timmy is grateful for. He also knows that whoever that person is, they’re not necessarily wrong.</p><p>He does tend to be loud – he hadn’t really been with Armie so far, because he’d been a little too overwhelmed with how good it felt, but, the potential for loudness was definitely there. Surprisingly enough, Armie had been the loud one so far, which Timmy didn’t mind at all, the noises Armie had made were so hot he could feel his dick start filling out just thinking about it.</p><p>Which is totally something a straight guy would do. Or maybe not.</p><p>Maybe he’s just Armie-sexual. He’s going to have to ask Kiernan if that’s a thing, and just suffer the consequences of her possibly laughing her ass off at him before giving a real answer.</p><p>He does think it could be a thing though, has to be, because Armie really is the only guy Timmy could ever see himself doing any of this with. The only guy he’s ever jerked off thinking about. The only guy whose dick he’s touched, and liked it.</p><p>He’s just, the only one.</p><p>Timmy hears Armie say something else to their audience, but he’s still a little out of it, thinking about, well, Armie, so when he turns towards him, Timmy startles a little.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, but, you wanna get started? Or should I talk to them some more?” Armie whispers into his ear, his warm breath tickling Timmy’s skin, and making a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>“Uhm, no, it’s…” He croaks out, before clearing his throat, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels. “You’re going to have to warm me up, man, but, we should probably get started.”</p><p>He doesn’t know why he lies, because really, he’s not going to need warming up at all. He’s one touch away from leaking through his underwear, and Armie is going to realize that as soon as he comes face to face with his crotch.</p><p>Which is definitely going to happen, since this is supposed to be about blowjobs, Armie is going to get on his knees for him, and he’s going to find Timmy already rock hard and rearing to go.</p><p>Timmy has no idea how he’s going to explain that, but he hopes Armie will just roll with it. He could lie, again, and say he said it for the audience, to get them hyped – except, he’d said it so quietly, only Armie was able to hear it.</p><p>“Oh, I can warm you up, babe, no problem.” Armie smirks, his eyes dropping down to Timmy’s mouth and his tongue comes peeking out to quickly wet his bottom lip.</p><p>Timmy is pretty sure he’s about to kiss him, and he swallows deeply as his mouth embarrassingly start to fill with saliva at the thought of Armie’s lips against his, his tongue in his mouth. He briefly wonders what Armie would taste like, and his breath catches in his throat when his mind immediately goes back to tasting Armie’s come after he shot his load all over his face.</p><p>He thinks he can feel Armie leaning closer, his breath warming Timmy’s lips, but then, before Timmy even has the chance to close his eyes or purse his lips – Armie clears his throat, and turns back to face their audience.</p><p>Timmy is only a little disappointed. Or so he keeps trying to tell himself.</p><p>“Alright guys, here we go, enjoy the show.” Armie winks at the camera, before reaching for the laptop and placing it on the bedside table so it’s out of the way, subtly checking it to see if the camera angle is still good.</p><p>He must be pleased with it, because next thing Timmy knows, Armie is pulling him closer to the edge of the bed by the waistband of his boxers, before growing impatient and just grabbing him by the hips and <em>lifting </em>him, and placing him down where he wants him.</p><p>It shouldn’t really take Timmy by surprise that Armie is able to manhandle him like it’s nothing, because the evidence is right there in the size of his biceps, but Timmy had never really thought about it before.</p><p>So, no, the surprising thing isn’t at all that Armie is able to do it, the surprising thing is just how much Timmy <em>likes</em> it.</p><p>With girls, none of them ever even tried to do anything like that. He’d only ever slept with one girl who liked being in charge, but she’d never tried to manhandle him either, she just liked being verbal, and sometimes slapped his ass as he fucked her.</p><p>Here with Armie though, he clearly didn’t have to worry about always being in control, which is something he hadn’t considered about this whole fucking guys thing. And that could definitely be something that went in under the ‘maybe I actually am bisexual and a massive idiot’ column his brain just made up.</p><p>Because God help him, Armie being able to pick him up, and even throw him around if he wanted to? It’s hot as fuck, and his dick is <em>definitely</em> into it, which bodes well for there not being a repeat of the whole shy dick disaster from earlier.</p><p>As Armie gets to his knees in front of him, Timmy’s brain shorts out for a few seconds. </p><p>Thing is, when Timmy said he likes blowjobs, he meant he <em>really</em> fucking likes blowjobs, and he’s slowly coming to the realization that he might also like Armie – though he’s still not really sure what that actually means.</p><p>Which basically means, having Armie on his knees, in between Timmy’s legs, about to suck his dick? If he hadn’t already been hard as all fuck, his dick surely would have gone from soft to rock hard in just a couple of seconds.</p><p>As it is, it just gives a happy little twitch, and a glob of precome dribbles out, making Timmy’s breath catch in his throat.</p><p>Just as he’s expecting Armie to start pulling his sweats down and off, so he can get started with what everyone’s tuned in to watch, Armie chooses to lean in and nuzzle Timmy’s dick with his cheek instead.</p><p>Timmy can’t help but let out a little giggle, because he can’t imagine this looks anything but fucking ridiculous to the people watching. It feels kinda nice though, if a bit of a teasing move, because while there is some pressure, it’s not nearly enough.</p><p>“Armie, come on, please.” Timmy breathes out as Armie once again just barely rubs his cheek against his dick, making shivers run down his spine at the slightest tingle of pleasure. “Don't be such a tease.”</p><p>If he’d known what saying those words would do, he probably wouldn’t have said anything at all – that’s a total lie, he definitely would have, because <em>oh my god.</em></p><p>“A tease, huh?” Armie chuckles darkly, right before grabbing Timmy’s dick through his sweats, opening his mouth and sucking hard on the tip, making a whine escape Timmy’s throat as he fights against the instinct to buck his hips up. “Would a tease do that?”</p><p>Before Timmy even has the chance to catch his breath, or answer, Armie has already managed to pull Timmy’s sweatpants, and underwear, completely off, leaving him breathless and naked from the waist down.</p><p>“Or this?” Armie asks, winking, as he licks a stripe up the underside of Timmy’s dick, letting his tongue flutter against the sensitive underside of his cockhead.</p><p>Then just as he thinks Armie is giving him a chance to finally get his breathing under control, he gets himself more settled between Timmy’s spread out legs, and gives his dick a couple of quick tugs while asking, “Would a tease do this?”</p><p>Only to immediately swallow Timmy’s dick down to the root.</p><p>Timmy had not been expecting that, at all, he knew his dick was far from small – even if it wasn’t Armie Hammer sized – and people usually had to work up to deep throating him all the way. But Armie just swallowed him down as if it took no effort at all, clearly he’d been sucking a lot more dicks than Timmy realized.</p><p>Though given the fact he only learned about Armie not strictly being into vaginas a handful of hours ago, he hadn’t been able to give his dicksucking abilities much thought. Even though, clearly, he should’ve, because holy shit, he was fucking amazing at it.</p><p>“Armie, shit.” He groans out, burying his fingers in Armie’s hair, being careful not to push him further down on his dick, just because he’s not sure if Armie is actually into that sort of thing or not, and he doesn’t wanna be rude.</p><p>Timmy whines as he can feel spit sliding down his shaft as Armie pulls off his dick to catch his breath, how Armie instinctively knew Timmy likes his blowjobs sloppy and messy, he has no idea, but fuck if he’s not pleased as all hell about it.</p><p>“You like that?” Armie whispers, voice croaky as fuck, making Timmy shudder.</p><p>The knowledge that his dick that did that, made Armie sound that way, he’s so fucking into that it’s ridiculous. He’s always been a little too into that, so it’s not exactly a new discovery, but all the same.</p><p>Hearing Armie’s already low voice, get even huskier and raspier, because of his dick? Because he sucked Timmy’s dick so good, it’s <em>a lot</em>.</p><p>It’s frankly a good thing Armie doesn’t have his dick in his mouth right that very second, or Timmy would’ve probably choked him by blowing his load right then and there with zero warning.</p><p>“Fuck yes, I really do.” Timmy moans, giving his abs a real work out as he reaches out to rub his thumb against Armie’s wet, and reddened, bottom lip. “God, that’s hot.”</p><p>He hadn’t meant to say that last bit out loud, but, it’s out there now, and the pleased smile that spreads across Armie’s face as he hears it, paired with a delightful blush, makes it all worth it.</p><p>Timmy doesn’t have the chance to say anything else, because Armie leans in and sucks his dick back into his mouth, and he’s far too busy seeing stars to even worry about stringing words together in a sentence that makes sense.</p><p>All that’s coming out of his mouth right now is breathy gasps and moans.</p><p>Having Armie start to massage his balls while sucking his dick like he was born to do it, has Timmy ascend to a different realm. How something as simple as Armie rolling his balls around in his palm could feel this good, Timmy had no fucking idea.</p><p>It’s not like people haven’t played with his balls before, it was even a staple in his masturbation routine, and yet, having Armie’s hands on him felt like being touched for the first fucking time – no matter how cheesy that sounds.</p><p>It was like there were literal sparks of electricity shooting up his spine every time Armie moved his balls around, and as his tongue flattens against his frenulum, Timmy knows he’s about to lose it.</p><p>“Fuck, Armie, I’m gonna –” He gasps out, only to choke on a whine as Armie immediately pulls off his dick, and squeezes the base while at the same time pulling at his balls to stop them drawing up, effectively killing his orgasm right there.</p><p>“You fucking…” Timmy groans, throwing an arm over his face. “What’d you do that for?”</p><p>He’s not really sure if Armie can actually hear him, because his arm does muffle the sound of his voice pretty good, but he’s too fucked out to even care about moving it.</p><p>“Can’t have you blowing your load just yet, babe.” Armie whispers, and Timmy feels a soft kiss to his inner thigh. “We’ve only barely gotten started.”</p><p>Timmy doesn’t know if he should feel excited, or even slightly scared, if a blowjob as good as this is only the tip of the iceberg of what Armie has planned to do to him today.</p><p>Maybe a little of both.</p><p>All he knows, as Armie slowly starts to press open mouthed kisses along his shaft, is that whatever it is, he’s so fucking here for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I had originally planned for the entirety of their stream to be in this chapter, but alas, I am a wordy bitch, and I think stopping here is a good a place as any. Before this chapter ends up being like 15k long. Because lbr, we never know with me.</p><p>The site they use for their streaming is obviously something I just made up, but it'd basically be a weird mix of Twitch and Onlyfans, if that makes sense. Also, yeah, I had them turn off the donation sounds and all that stuff on the stream just so I didn't have to keep remembering to include it mid blowjob. Gotta make things easier for myself, hahahaha. </p><p>Less of Timmy freaking out in this, slowly but surely he be growing up. Maybe he can even say the word bisexual out loud without crying soon. One can hope 🤞</p><p>I really hope you liked this chapter, and that despite the fucking ridiculous wait, it was worth it. Please consider leaving a comment if you haven't completely forgotten this fic even exists 😂❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Obi-Wan Kenobi voice* This chapter is completely on time</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Armie once again wraps his lips around the head of Timmy’s dick, Timmy feels his balls tighten up almost immediately, and he would’ve blown his load right into Armie’s mouth right then and there if Armie hadn’t been able to feel Timmy’s dick twitching and quickly squeezed the base.</p><p>Stopping everything in its tracks, <em>again</em>.</p><p>“You’re on a hair trigger today, huh?” Armie chuckles, lightly stroking his thumb along Timmy’s shaft, making his dick twitch again.</p><p>If this had happened with a girl, Timmy would have been mortified, coming too soon was practically a cardinal sin then, but here, now, with Armie, it feels more like a compliment, a <em>good</em> thing.</p><p>A way of showing Armie just how much he appreciates his, uhm, particular skill-set. If you wanna be crude about it – his dick sucking abilities. Because holy fuck, did Armie have <em>skills. </em></p><p>So instead of stressing about having to seem cool or aloof, and suppressing his need to come, Timmy just shrugs and smiles lazily down at Armie – the way his lips have already gotten all red and swollen makes Timmy’s stomach do a weird swooping sensation – and he doesn’t even try and fight the urge to bury his fingers in Armie’s hair.</p><p>“Can’t help it.” Timmy breathes out, biting down on his bottom lip to stop a groan from escaping as Armie teasingly dips his tongue into his slit. “Your mouth, it’s just – <em>God</em>.”</p><p>Wiggling his eyebrows, Armie sucks the tip of his dick back into his mouth, and Timmy’s eyes flutter shut without his permission. He’s finding he quite likes looking at Armie as he sucks him off, and he’s pretty sure that means something in regards to his sexuality – but he can’t be fucked to think about that right now.</p><p>Tightening his grip on Armie’s hair has the wonderful side effect of making Armie moan around him, and Timmy swears he sees fucking stars. How he doesn’t come right then and there, he has no idea, but it’s probably nothing but pure dumb luck.</p><p>Even though it seems like Armie doesn’t mind the hair pulling – might even actually like it – Timmy has had enough girls give him the stink eye as he tries to pull on their hair, to know it’s not something you’re really supposed to do without asking first.</p><p>He’s also gotten more than enough lectures about respecting boundaries and not forcing people to take more of him down their throat than they’re comfortable with, so he’s going to try his very fucking best to not make Armie accidentally choke on him, the last thing they’d need is for this to end with them having to call an ambulance because <em>Armie</em> is the one with the ruptured windpipe.</p><p>He could be respectful, goddammit.</p><p>Timmy didn’t really expect Armie to do anything other than sucking his dick, since that is what they’d agreed upon, so when he feels Armie’s tongue moving down towards his balls, he almost chokes on his breath.</p><p>For some reason, girls weren’t really into sucking on his balls, at least none of the girls Timmy had ever been with, so it wasn’t something he got to experience all that often – and fuck if that wasn’t a massive crying shame.</p><p>Armie’s wet, hot mouth, closing around his balls had Timmy cursing so loudly it makes Armie laugh.</p><p>“That feel good?” He grins up at Timmy, who can only nod dumbly back at him.</p><p>If he’d known Armie would be down for this, he would have asked if he should shave for the occasion. They’d already discussed their grooming habits, and while Armie had said that he didn’t mind bodyhair when he was going down on guys, Timmy couldn’t help but feel that there was a difference between someone having a healthy bush while you were sucking on their dick, and putting their hairy balls right in your mouth.</p><p>Since Armie didn’t seem to shave his balls either, Timmy didn’t think this was something he was going to be all that keen on replicating. It’s not that he minded girls being hairy when he went down on them, but you also didn’t have to really suck on the hairy bits, so it was different. Ball sucking just didn’t quite seem like it was gonna be his thing.</p><p>Unless he asked Armie to shave. Because Armie would. And then… Well.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t completely rule it out just yet.</p><p>Timmy’s almost forgotten about the people watching, but just almost, because no matter how talented Armie is at sucking dick – and boy was he talented – Timmy found that it wasn’t as easy to ignore the camera this time.</p><p>Might have something to do with the fact that their set up is more professional now, and you’d be hard-pressed to be able to ignore those studio lights glaring you right in the face, but also, there were actual people watching now, and no matter how hard he tries to forget about that, he can’t.</p><p>Doesn’t mean he’s gonna go out of his way to look at, or talk to them though, he’s not quite there yet, and quite frankly he doubts he ever will be.</p><p>While Armie isn’t directly acknowledging their audience either, Timmy can tell that he’s definitely putting on a bit of a show for them, because there is a whole lot more moaning – and drooling – than any of the two previous times they’d gotten off together.</p><p>He likes it though, being able to hear that Armie is enjoying himself, even if most the moans are for the benefit of the people watching, they still make the fire in Timmy’s belly burn hotter.</p><p>As his dick hits the back of Armie’s throat, Timmy’s eyes roll back. The last time someone deep throated him, well, let’s just say it had been a while. It feels so much better than he remembers, and he can’t really tell if that’s just because Armie really is a world class dick sucker, or it’s just been way too fucking long since his dick has been in anything other than his hand.</p><p>Might be a little of both.</p><p>“Fuck, Armie – I, <em>shit</em>.” Timmy splutters out, desperately fighting against the instinct to thrust up as Armie swallows around him, and the way he can feel some of Armie’s spit running down his shaft is almost his undoing. “God, you’re so good. So gorgeous, hot, perfect for me.”</p><p>He frankly has no idea what’s even spilling out of his mouth at this point, all he knows is that Armie is sucking his dick so fucking well, he deserves all the compliments in the entire fucking world.</p><p>Timmy also knows he has a tendency of being very vocal while he’s getting his dick sucked, because more than one girl has commented on it, saying things like “This is real life, not a porno movie, there’s no need for the cheesy dialog.” but Armie seems to be into Timmy’s dirty talk, if the way he moans around his dick is any indication.</p><p>The vibrations of Armie’s moans feel so fucking fantastic, and Timmy finds himself burying his fingers in Armie’s hair again, tugging on it a lot harder than before, despite having promised himself at the start of this that he wasn’t going to be<em> that</em> guy.</p><p>Armie seems to really like it though, pulling off Timmy’s dick with a loud slurping sound, and letting out a strangled groan. “Fuck, Tim, do that again.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Timmy smirks, getting his fingers even more tangled in Armie’s hair. “You liked that?”</p><p>When Armie just nods, and swallows Timmy’s dick back down, he splutters out a curse and barely remembers to pull Armie’s hair like he begged for.</p><p>The moan that vibrates up Timmy’s dick has him shuddering, not only because it feels fucking amazing, but also because he really loves how much Armie loves it.</p><p>He doesn’t know why he’s so into Armie’s enjoyment of this whole thing, but the fact that Armie is so very obviously into everything they’re doing, it’s surprisingly hot to him.</p><p>To be fair, he’s always really liked seeing his partners enjoy themselves, but it’s somehow different with Armie. In a way it feels a little like Armie’s pleasure is his pleasure, and every time Armie moans low in his throat, Timmy feels like he’s won some kind of prize.</p><p>He’s also slowly coming to the realization that most of the girls he’s been sleeping with up until now might have been a little on the judgmental side, because Armie seems to really fucking love everything they taught him everyone who sucked dick hated.</p><p>“Do you wanna come in my mouth, babe?” Armie whispers, barely bothering to pull off Timmy’s dick to ask, his tongue still lightly dragging across the tip as he licks his lips. “Please? You already taste so good, I need more.”</p><p>As if he was ever going to say no, but hearing Armie practically begging him, almost has Timmy coming on the spot.</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” He groans, and Armie’s face lights up with a smile his hand quickly starting to jerk Timmy off, while gently dipping his tongue into Timmy’s slit.</p><p>“Yeah?” Armie grins, “You’re gonna give it to me?”</p><p>All Timmy can do, as Armie once again drags his tongue down his shaft to lightly suck on his balls, is furiously nod his head and try not to shoot off before Armie gets his mouth back on his dick.</p><p>Luckily Armie takes pity on him, and with a wink, he takes Timmy’s dick back into his mouth. He lets his tongue massage the bundle of nerves right at the underside of the head – so even without the added suction his lips provide, and the fact that Armie is steadily jerking him off – <em>that</em> would have been Timmy’s undoing no matter what.</p><p>He’s been too close to the edge, several times already tonight, so this time there is no stopping him. There’s barely enough time for him to grunt out a warning for Armie, before his dick pulses on his tongue, and Timmy floods Armie’s entire mouth with his come.</p><p>For some reason, he always comes more than usual after being teased, which he probably should’ve told Armie about before he agreed to come in his mouth, because there is no way Armie is going to be able to swallow all of that.</p><p>And sure enough, as his dick keeps pulsing with release, Armie’s forced to open his mouth, and Timmy lets out a guttural groan at the sight of his come running out of Armie’s mouth and down his jaw towards his neck.</p><p>Timmy’s never really been into the whole facial thing before, it wasn’t something he ever really craved, nor was it something the girls he’d been with ever asked him to do. So the fact that he not only got off on Armie coming all over his face yesterday, but the sight of his come running down Armie’s face right now is making him feel all kinds of hot as well, it’s a little bit surprising. To say the least.</p><p>Yeah, he might need to revise certain things…</p><p>“Fuck, Timmy.” Armie pants, having swallowed as much of Timmy’s load as he possibly could, his lips and chin still visibly wet with come, and all Timmy can do is grunt in response. “You taste so good.”</p><p>“Show me?” Timmy breathes out, eyes still locked on Armie’s mouth while licking his lips.</p><p>He doesn’t know who’s the most surprised at his request, Armie or himself, because he has no idea where that came from. But Armie said he tasted good, and all Timmy’s brain could seem to focus on was that he wanted that.</p><p>Despite his initial surprise, Armie doesn’t even hesitate to capture Timmy’s lips in a bruising kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth almost immediately, so he can taste himself on there. It’s not all bad, a little too salty for his tastes still, but there’s something about it being the taste of <em>himself</em>, on <em>Armie’s</em> tongue, that gets to him.</p><p>He moans into the kiss, and somehow manages to roll them over so that Armie’s got his back against the mattress, while Timmy is straddling his lap – mouths still attached, and kissing furiously. Armie’s hands wind up in his hair, and Timmy finds that he likes that a lot more than he thought he would, especially when he lightly scratches his scalp while their tongues are teasingly rubbing against each other.</p><p>It’s nice, not having to be in charge all the time, letting Armie control the pace and direction of their kisses, it’s such a small thing, but Timmy is definitely into it. He’d never realized just how <em>on</em> he had to always be with girls, or at least with the girls he’d chosen to sleep with – which he’s come to learn maybe weren’t the most open minded of the bunch.</p><p>Everything is so chill, and so nice, and just good with Armie. Comfortable, in a weird way, considering they’ve never really done this before.</p><p>His hips move on their own accord, and he finds himself grinding down on Armie’s dick, jolting him right back to reality, and reminding him that Armie still hasn’t gotten to come.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Timmy whispers against Armie’s mouth, teasingly nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Can I still suck your dick, or do you wanna get off like this?”</p><p>Grinding his hips down on Armie’s dick again, Timmy can’t help but grin into the kiss as Armie groans loudly. He really likes how open Armie is with his pleasure, and sure, some of that is because of their audience, he knows, but some of it has to be for him too.</p><p>At least he’s gonna continue pretending that it is, because he likes how that makes him feel.</p><p>“You really think –” Armie gasps, as Timmy brings a hand down to rub against his dick through his sweatpants. He’d forgotten Armie hadn’t taken those off yet, and he can’t help but be more than a little pleased to find they’re completely soaked through with precome. “Fuck, you really think I’m gonna pass up the chance of getting my dick in your mouth?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Timmy shrugs, rubbing his thumb over where he thinks Armie’s dickhead is located, making him groan low in his throat. “I’ve never done it before, so I don’t think it’s gonna be all that great, and you seemed to really enjoy it when we did it like this yesterday.”</p><p>He knows he sounds coy and teasing, but he’s actually completely serious – if Armie wants him to suck him off, he will, of course he will – but he also knows just how unsatisfying a bad blowjob can be, and at least with what they did last night, he knows how to get Armie to come.</p><p>“Mmm, no.” Armie shakes his head, sucking in a breath as Timmy feels his thumb getting wetter with even more precome. “I want your mouth on me.”</p><p>Timmy was just about to make a pun about sucking at it, when an image flashes before his eyes, and he almost chokes on his tongue instead. It’s a scene he’d seen in a porn not too long ago, where the girl is lying on her back with her head hanging off the end of the bed, and the guy is standing on the floor, feeding her his dick, and she takes it all the way into her throat, until her nose hits his balls – and then he starts fucking her throat in earnest, until she’s gagging on it, and you can see the bulge of his dick in her throat.</p><p>He has no idea if that’s something they can do, at least not yet, but <em>fuck,</em> he wants to fucking try. He should probably warm up to it though, not just flop onto his back and beg Armie to fuck his throat. Though he’s sure the audience would <em>love </em>that, Armie might have a heart attack, and that’s the last thing they need right now.</p><p>Instead, Armie hurries off the bed to get his sweatpants off, and Timmy pretends that he’s not completely alone on camera and feeling super awkward about it, until Armie returns and gets himself comfortable in the same position Timmy had been in when Armie had sucked him off.</p><p>That way they know for sure that everything is still in frame, without having to break the illusion and check.</p><p>“Take your time, babe, okay?” Armie whispers, as Timmy settles himself between his legs, and he runs a soothing hand through Timmy’s hair, holding him lightly in place to make he listens to what’s being said. “There’s no need to force yourself to take more than you can handle, contrary to popular belief, I don’t actually want you to choke on my dick right now.”</p><p>“I can’t promise I’m not gonna choke on you.” Timmy snorts, gesturing towards Armie’s dick, like that speaks for itself, which honestly, it might as well have. “I mean, have you seen the size of you?”</p><p>Armie blushes a deep red, and scrunches his face up in an embarrassed smile, which frankly shouldn’t be as fucking adorable as it is. Especially not with his dick rock hard and leaking against his stomach. That really shouldn’t be <em>cute</em>, and yet, somehow, it was.</p><p>“I, uhm. I’ll try my best though, just… Please tell me what you like?”</p><p>Timmy could guess the basics, like suck the head, jerk off the rest, use your tongue – but he wanted to know what <em>Armie</em> liked. The things about blowjobs that he hoped for every time his dick entered someone’s mouth, the things that made his toes curl.</p><p>He didn’t want to just be okay at this, he wanted it to be fucking amazing. Even if it meant he was gonna choke to death on cock, on camera.</p><p>“I’m easy.” Armie moans, as Timmy wraps his hand around his dick. “I– Fuck, there’s nothing I don’t like, but, hard suction at the tip is always a good start, and then we can work up to the tricky bits.”</p><p>Timmy can do hard suction at the tip, that’s no problem at all, but he can’t help but frown as he hears the words ‘work up to.’ He knows there’s no way he’s going to be a master dick sucker his first try, but he hates not being good at things.</p><p>He wants more than anything to just be able to take Armie into his mouth and find that he’s a total natural at it, with no gag reflex at all, able to deep throat on his first try.</p><p>Of course that doesn’t actually happen.</p><p>Carefully guiding Armie’s dick into his mouth, his first thought as it touches his tongue is hysterically enough – <em>I didn’t think it was going to be this warm</em>. The softness of it also surprises him a bit, the taste of precome however, is familiar enough to him now that he doesn’t even wrinkle his nose at it, despite it still being far too salty for his tastes.</p><p>Looking up at Armie, Timmy hollows his cheeks, and gives his first real suck – the way Armie’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he moans loudly, yeah, he could get addicted to that real quick.</p><p>His mouth fills with saliva pretty quickly, and he has no idea what to really do about it. To swallow it, he’d have to pull off, and he doesn’t really want that right now, he likes having Armie’s dick in his mouth. So instead, he just relaxes his lips a little bit, and all the saliva just kinda runs out, getting Armie’s shaft all nice and wet, and sticky.</p><p>If the groan Armie lets out at that is any indication, the feeling of having spit run down his dick is just as hot for him as it was for Timmy when it was the other way around.</p><p>Naturally, as with everything, he gets a little too cocky a little too fast, and does exactly what Armie said he shouldn’t do – he tries to take more of him than he can handle, and as Armie’s dick tickles the back of his throat, he gags, and starts coughing.</p><p>His eyes waters as he sputters, and coughs so hard he practically hacks up a lung, now suddenly keenly aware of their audience, Timmy’s never been more embarrassed in his life.</p><p>“Timmy, shit, try and suck in a deep breath, babe, you’ll be okay.” Armie soothes, patting him on the back as he coughs.</p><p>Timmy tries to suck in a breath like he was told, it eases the coughing a little, and it gets easier and easier the more he does it. Having Armie there, with a steady hand on his diaphragm, helping guide his breathing, definitely also helped.</p><p>“That’s a good boy, just breathe for me, baby, that’s it, nice and slow.” Armie gently wipes away a couple of tears that have rolled down Timmy’s face, and he feels himself trying to avoid making eye contact with Armie due to embarrassment.</p><p>He’d fucking told him not to get overzealous, and what had Timmy done? The exact fucking opposite. As usual.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Timmy murmurs, his face red hot from shame, as he tries to hide behind the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Don’t be, shit happens, babe, it’s fine.” Armie sounds way too fucking calm and collected for someone who just had their partner choke on their dick mid blowjob, talk about being left out to dry in the fucking worst sense of the word.</p><p>“It’s not <em>fine</em>, it’s embarrassing, and I’ve ruined everything.” He whines, he’s perfectly aware that he’s being an idiot about this, that Armie is right, shit does happen, but all he can think about is the fact that people are watching them.</p><p>People have paid to watch them, and no one is going to want to continue paying for someone who can’t even suck a dick without choking like a little bitch. He’s ruined everything, and they’re going to end up homeless after all.</p><p>Why did he have to be such a –</p><p>“You haven’t ruined anything, Timmy. Hey, look at the chat, babe, they all just want to know if you’re okay.” Armie whispers, the bed moves slightly as Armie leans over to grab the laptop, bringing it back with him for Timmy to look at. “See, no one here is mad at you.”</p><p>Most the comments are a variation of asking if Timmy is okay, there’s also been quite a few donations where people say they want him to feel better, that it’s okay, Armie is big enough for even pro’s to choke on, let alone someone who’s never sucked dick before. They’re all really… Nice.</p><p>He doesn’t know why that’s so surprising, but somehow it is, and it almost makes him want to cry, because he didn’t fuck up after all, they’re giving him a second chance, and he doesn’t have to be homeless.</p><p>“I…” Timmy stutters out. “Thank you.”</p><p>Armie smiles, and kisses his cheek briefly before putting the laptop back onto the bedside table.</p><p>“So, do you want to stop for today, or do you want to try again?” Armie asks, taking Timmy’s hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Both options are fine with me, it’s your choice.”</p><p>Timmy would be lying if he said he didn’t want to just stop right now, then go and cry a little in the shower, but he knows if he did that, he’d never bring himself to do this ever again, and that definitely didn’t help with the whole threat of homelessness that was looming over their heads.</p><p>“No, I… I wanna try again, I’ll, I’ll do better this time, I promise.” It’s important for him that Armie knows that he’s not gonna fuck up again, that he’s learned his lesson, he’ll be careful and good now.</p><p>Armie just chuckles and shakes his head, reaching out to gently cup Timmy’s face, stroking his thumb against the apple of Timmy’s cheek. “Babe, it was good for me before, too. You’re the one that got hurt here, not me, you’ve nothing to prove to me, okay?”</p><p>“I – okay.” Timmy nods, because this isn’t the time to argue the specifics, he’s never really had anyone actually choke on him before, so he doesn’t know how that feels. But if Armie said it didn’t hurt him, then it probably didn’t.</p><p>They get back into position, and after Armie has given his dick a fair few tugs to get back to full hardness, Timmy carefully wraps his lips around him, and sucks in a deep breath through his nose. He’s got this.</p><p>He hopes.</p><p>Things go much better the second time, mostly because Timmy is actually careful this time. He sticks to just sucking on the head, and letting his hands take care of the rest. Letting his tongue play around gets a lot of fun reactions though, so he does that quite a bit, too.</p><p>His favorite, despite still not really being into the taste, is to dip his tongue into Armie’s slit. It’s even better when he does that, while also rolling Armie’s balls in his palm, the amount of precome that coats his tongue then is a surefire sign that Armie is definitely on board with things.</p><p>The constant moaning, and the aborted movements of his hips, are also a pretty good indicator that Timmy is at least doing something right.</p><p>“You close?” Timmy asks after Armie lets out a high pitched groan, just as he pushed his thumb against the spot right below his balls.</p><p>He remembers enough from anatomy class that if he pushes down hard enough in just the right location, he can put at least some pressure on the prostate, and judging by the way Armie’s reacting, he must be pretty spot on.</p><p>“Fuck, Timmy, <em>baby,</em> I – Shiiiiit!”</p><p>That’s the only warning Timmy gets, before the first spurt of hot come hits his chin.</p><p>He doesn’t know who’s the most surprised, him or Armie, but he tries his best to work Armie through the orgasm. Jerking him off until the pleasure fades into pain and over-sensitivity.</p><p>Timmy’s hands are completely covered in sticky come, as is Armie’s dick – which is slowly softening against his stomach.</p><p>“Well…” Timmy snorts, scratching at his chin where the first of Armie’s orgasm has started drying down. “That certainly was something.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Armie groans, throwing his arm over his face before he starts to laugh.</p><p>They laugh until they're breathless, and Timmy's got tears streaming down his face. They both seem to remember that people are still watching at the same time, and Armie turns to the camera with an embarrassed smirk.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure this wasn’t what you expected when you tuned in, but, we hope you had fun none the less. We sure did.” Armie shrugs, looking over at Timmy with a smile and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, no doubt making him blush.</p><p>“Your turn.” Armie whispers into his ear, pointing discreetly at the camera.</p><p>Knowing he can’t really get out of saying something now, and really, after everything they’d just done talking to the viewers should be a piece of fucking cake, so Timmy sucks in a deep breath and looks into the camera with a small smile.</p><p>“We hope to see you again in a couple of days.” Timmy says with a wave, and Armie shuts off the stream.</p><p>They’d done it! It was over.</p><p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for keeping you waiting this long, and then this chapter isn't even that good 😬😬😬 </p><p>Hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and still be at least a little excited for where this story is going to go. But if you give up on me, I understand ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>